SVC: A Lesson Learned In Time
by bloodredcherries
Summary: The twins aren't speaking to each other. The parents are involved in a rather bizarre love quadrangle. Their reunion is coming up. And Billie and Steven feel like they're the only sane ones. How did this happen? Vaguely AU SVH/SVU
1. Chapter 1

"Have you heard from Elizabeth?"  
>"No. Why? Is Mom asking again?"<br>"Your sister is here. For dinner. Again."  
>"Again? Why? Jessica?"<br>"Yes, again. I don't know. And yes, who else would it be? Steven, I don't know how much longer I can take this. Your parents tell her to hang out with friends, she comes over, your parents tell her to look for a job, she comes over, your parents give her money to order a takeaway, and she comes over. You know what she said? She told me that Barney was "helping her get a gooder education"."  
>"The purple dinosaur?"<br>"Yes. I don't understand why they let her leave school! I managed to finish, didn't I? I could have a career, couldn't I? Your sister was getting a degree in art history. Art history, Steven."  
>"I know. You have to admit, though, that you and Jessica, you're different. You wanted to finish school. Jessica just wants to sit on the couch and watch Barney. With our four year old."<p>

Steven Wakefield kissed his wife as went to hang up his suit jacket and briefcase. This had been a fairly typical occurrence for them, at least ever since Elizabeth had gotten it into her head that in order to be taken seriously as a writer, she'd have to move to New York City. This, quite frankly, was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of. Really. He'd even had had to hack into his poor mother's Facebook to block her from seeing Elizabeth's photos. He had a feeling seeing Liz's apartment would, quite literally, cause her to faint.

That, of course, would be messy. And a potential disaster. His mother would either faint or have a nervous breakdown, neither of which was good. Instead, he'd just deal with dinner with his irritating sister, call her a cab, and try to figure out where all of her friends had wandered off to. It was a taxing life, wasn't it?

"Do you want me to order something? A Chinese, maybe?"  
>"Fine. Get the money from your sister."<p>

Now, that would indeed be unpleasant. Jessica tended to be in the foulest moods, especially when their mother actually made her do things. The time that they'd run into each other at the grocery had been priceless. Just priceless. He and Billie had laughed about it for weeks.

"Hey, remember that time Jess caused a huge scene in front of the Patmans' caterers and chucked a whole gallon of milk all over herself?"  
>"Yes. Yes, I do. It was strawberry milk. And your mother was furious."<p>

They kissed again and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I think that Jessica is obviously upset because Elizabeth left."  
>"You think? Honey, she couldn't even hack it as your father's secretary's secretary's secretary! He had to fire her!"<br>"I know. That was funny too."

He chuckled quietly, looping an arm around her waist, remembering the disastrous six months that Jessica had worked at his father's law firm. Honestly, his father had spent five of those six months trying to get rid of her. It was the most effort he'd ever seen his father put in to his law practice. He was a lawyer there now, too. He wasn't a partner yet, but he had a feeling that he'd eventually take his father's place. Cruises were easier to take without a pesky day job, after all.

It had been tough to finish college and go to law school once the baby had been born, but they'd managed, and he and Billie both had degrees, though she was a stay at home mother. He liked that, and he liked that she liked it, because he shuddered to think of the alternative, which would have been his mother or sister watching Alison. And she was a handful as it was. An adorable handful, but a handful nonetheless.

"Anyways, do you think we could do something with her?"  
>"Like what? Take in a movie?"<br>"No! Get rid of her, please, dear. Please get rid of her. I can't take it anymore! She's been here for over two hours! Two hours. They've been watching Barney-oh, hey, sweetie. How's time with Auntie Jess?"

Steven picked up their daughter.

"Daddy, why's she here?"  
>"Well, 'cause she's your aunt."<br>"I don't wanna watch Barney anymore."  
>"Oh, you don't? Wanna stay out here with Mommy and me? We're ordering Chinese."<br>"Mommy gave me pigtails today, Daddy!"  
>"I see that, princess. You look very pretty today."<br>"Thank you. Stay with you."

He shifted her so she was more comfortable to hold, letting her lay her head on his shoulder; just like her mother liked to. He liked this. He liked being a husband, being a father, he really did. He even wanted another one or two, or maybe even more, but he didn't dare mention that, due to the circumstances. Alison was four, and she was great, but even she found his family to be quite annoying. She just tended to vocalize it more.

"Allie, come back! Come play with me! We can play dress up!"

He shuddered.

"Go play with your aunt. Okay?"  
>"I don't wanna!"<br>"I know. Please? For me and your mother?"  
>"Okay, Daddy. I love you."<br>"I love you too."

Alison trudged back into the living room, a most dour expression on her face, one that in fact matched Billie's exactly.

"I'm sorry."  
>"I know. I'm sorry too."<br>"I'll talk to her about finding a job. Okay?"  
>"Okay. Have you heard from Elizabeth, though?"<br>"No."  
>"Really? I ran into L-i-l-a and B-r-u-c-e earlier today, and they mentioned she called him all the time. At the oddest hours, too."<p>

She offered him a cookie and he took a bite out of it, before responding.

"What do you mean?"  
>"She thinks that they're 'best friends'. Meanwhile, you haven't heard from her at all?"<br>"She called the office a few days ago to talk to Dad."  
>"I still think that magazine she runs is a sham."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yeah. I think she's being screwed over."<br>"She's an adult. She needs to find things like that out for herself."  
>"You're right. What kind of Chinese food do you want?"<br>"The usual. That okay with you?"  
>"Yeah. What about Jessica?"<br>"She can suck it."  
>"Steve!"<br>"What? She came to our house, she eats what we want."  
>"Well, okay."<p>

At that moment, Jessica came out of the living room, clad in a perfectly nice relatively expensive dress that Billie had bought to wear to parties and events associated with the law firm, which made his little sister look like she was a dark purple bleached blonde sausage. His wife had always been slightly thinner than the twins, and the pounds that his sister had packed on did nothing at all to help matters.

"Take that off!"  
>"Nope! Me and Alison are pretty princesses!"<br>"Jessica! That is an expensive dress! You're going to ruin it!"  
>"No I won't!"<br>"Take it off now or no dinner!"  
>"Fine. I don't understand why you have to be a size four, anyways."<p>

Jessica, thankfully, flounced out of the room, tossing the dress on the floor. He picked it up and laid it over a chair, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry."  
>"I guess it's okay."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah.. We just have to deal with her." <p>

"Your sister is planning on writing a book."  
>"What? Elizabeth is?"<br>"No, not Elizabeth. I meant Jessica."  
>"<em>Jessica?<em>"  
>"Yep. A tell all. She's planning on calling it something daft. Sweet Valley Confidential, I think. We can blame your mother."<br>"My mother? Why?"  
>"It's her fault. She suggested it! Oh, it's just awful!"<br>"It can't be that bad!"  
>"You think? Allow me to dissuade you of that misconception: <em>Elizabeth didn't hurry. Slow, with purpose. Slow, giving the internal anger and hurt time to shoot from zero to a hundred. It needed only seconds, like the start-up speed of a Maserati. Except it was never at zero. Not anymore. Hadn't been for the last eight months. And she couldn't imagine a time when it would ever be there again.<em>"  
>"What is that?"<br>"Part of chapter one! She's asked me to EDIT it! Like I don't have anything else to do!"  
>"Does she even know what a Maserati is?"<br>"She thinks it's a roller coaster. I swear, Steven, when we married-"  
>"A roller coaster?"<br>"-when we married, I didn't just get a husband, I got two freak shows for sister-in-laws and a drugged up mother-in-law and a sketchy father-in-law-"  
>"I know."<br>"Do you know what it's like? Today I went over to your mother's house to return Jessica's flip flop and they were arguing over the existence of unicorns! Unicorns! And your mother says that she's just a free spirit and that she doesn't need to be gainfully employed!"  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"It's not your fault."

Steven kissed her on the lips, softly at first, before deepening it as she leaned in to him. She let him pull her closer, his hands resting comfortably on her waist, and she let out a sigh, admitting a partial defeat. After all, this had indeed been somewhat her fault. She'd been the one to suggest that Jessica get another job. This was, at least, partially her doing.

"Why are you sighing?"  
>"I dunno. Maybe it was selfish of me to make Jessica attempt to get her act together. Maybe it's selfish of me to get angry at your mother when she forces Jessica on us-"<br>"It's not selfish. You're a mom. You should just be able to concentrate on just that. How much longer is Alison still at school?"  
>"A couple more hours. She's in extended day today. She asked to be."<br>"I don't blame her. The other four year olds are much more mature than her auntie."  
>"You think?"<br>"Yeah. So, we actually have this place to ourselves for a bit. What do you want to do?"  
>"I don't know. You have anything in mind?"<br>"Wanna practice?"  
>"Maybe in a bit. I think we should just talk for a while."<br>"Okay."  
>"I want to. But later. Okay?"<br>"Okay."

She kissed him, again, before sitting down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, which he quickly took. She did indeed want to 'practice', as she and Steven sometimes jokingly referred to having sex, but not right away. First she wanted to enjoy the unexpected quality alone time with her husband. It had been a while.

"I still can't believe your father sent you home early."  
>"He and Ms. West had an 'emergency meeting', if you get my drift."<br>"Ew! Still?"  
>"Of course. He calls her 'Miss Annie'."<br>"Lovely. I'm sure your father will enjoy the fact that his daughter is writing a memoir immensely."

Billie rolled her eyes, snuggling up against Steven, wondering, as she often did, how they'd managed to become the normal ones. The ones who'd 'had to get married'. The ones who'd been 'living in sin'. The ones that both (and this was the only thing their extended families agreed on) the Wakefields and the Winklers looked down upon. They'd turned out okay. Unlike the double-mint identical twins who couldn't be in the same state anymore. Jessica had dropped out of college halfway through her junior year and Elizabeth had had the 'distinguished' honor of being _fired_from the Sweet Valley Times. Steven was a lawyer, and she'd gotten her bachelor's degree-in Economics-on time, due to some credits she'd already gotten in high school and some summer courses the summer she'd been pregnant. They even owned their condo, unlike Jessica, who lived with Ned and Alice, and Elizabeth, who lived in a studio apartment in _Staten Island_, which most certainly was not off off Broadway.

"I was thinking-do we have to be in it? I mean, I love my sister and I think it's great she's doing this but-"  
>"You don't want to be involved?"<br>"No. I can't bear it."  
>"I don't blame you. I suppose I could edit us out..."<p>

He pinned her down on the couch, covering her with kisses. She halfheartedly pawed at him, giving up after a few moments.

"You'd do that for me?"  
>"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"<br>"You're the best." "Thanks."  
>"I mean it. Come on, I'll make you something to eat."<br>"You don't have to. I can cook."  
>"I know. You always cook. Let me, for once."<br>"Well...okay...you can cook. I suppose I need to work on this shit."  
>"Billie!"<br>"What? Eleven pages, Steven. I'd rather be in labor again-even with your mother cleaning around me!"  
>"She's written eleven pages? Jessica?"<br>"I didn't say they were decent, did I?"

She handed him the sheaf of papers, wincing as he read some of it. His eyes widened, and she cringed further.

"Elizabeth cries after orgasms? How does-why-what on earth?"  
>"I know!"<br>"Oh, God! What is Jessica writing about?"  
>"I don't know!"<p>

She kissed him, taking the stack of paper from him and shoving it into a book she'd never finish reading-some stupid book that had been edited by that idiot Tracy Brezinski (Chas had mailed it to her-she still didn't know how he'd gotten her address). Needless to say, it had been some contrived version of feminism that Tracy and her dumb clinic had subscribed to, the 'it's your body and no one else's' bullshit. She couldn't believe that they'd toyed with her emotions like that-especially since Chas was supposed to be her friend.

"Chas keeps trying to chat with me."  
>"What?"<br>"On Facebook. He's starting to piss me off. He still won't acknowledge Alison."  
>"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"<br>"I dunno. Defend me, I guess."  
>"Okay. I'll do whatever you want me to."<br>"Okay. Let's give him something to talk about. If you know what I mean."

She kissed him, leaning dangerously close.

"What?"  
>"Alison's old enough. You're secure in your job. I'm happy staying at home. Let's really practice tonight. Don't you want to?"<br>"You wanna make a baby?"  
>"Yeah. Of course. I want to make another baby with you. Wanna start now?"<p>

She caught a glimpse of the clock.

"I want to, but I should leave to get Alison soon."  
>"Let me go with you."<br>"You want to?"  
>"Yeah. Course I do. I'm her dad, after all."<br>"Of course you are. Come on, let's go."  
>"So soon?"<br>"Yeah. We can get a bite to eat first. Since you never made lunch." 


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang again, and Steven tightened his bathrobe, wondering who it would possibly be that would dare to disturb them at this hour. It was, after all, the wee hours of the morning: a time, in fact, that he hadn't seen since Alison had been sleeping through the night. He was not amused, at all. He grumbled quietly, opening the front door.

Jessica, his moron of a sister, stood there, dressed in a pair of pajamas that had clearly seen better days. She beamed at him, and he mentally ran through some unpleasant, unfortunate scenarios. Had his parents kicked Jessica out? Had they been arrested? Were they dead? Had Jessica killed them? Why was she giving him that creepy smile?

"What happened?"  
>"I have my next chapter to give to Billie! I spent all day working on it!"<br>"Jessica, it is three in the morning. Why are you here?"  
>"Because I wanna have Billie read my next chapter! Mom said it was really good!"<br>"But I want Billie and Alison to be able to stay asleep. See why your goal and mine don't co-exist very well?"

She gave him a blank stare.

"Is Alison up?"  
>"No! It's three in the morning, Jessica! Now go home."<br>"I can't."  
>"Why can't you?"<br>"'Cause Mom and Dad are being loud again!"  
>"Tell them to stop fighting."<br>"They aren't fighting. They've set up the old bedroom rodeo!"  
>"Huh?"<p>

Really, what on earth were his parents thinking, riding horses in their-a foggy light switched on in Steven's brain, and he bit back a sigh.

"You know, stuffing the turkey, riding the magic train, making corndogs?"  
>"Jessica-"<p>

He could hear Billie walking down the hall from the bedroom, and he simply knew this wouldn't end well.

"Yay, Steven, Billie's awake! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay-I'm so glad we got to see each other, Billie! Meanie head Steven said you were sleeping!"

His wife looked decidedly unhappy at their visitor.

"I was asleep. I heard something about corn dogs. I'm kinda hungry."  
>"Oh, silly Billie! I was telling Steven that Mom and Dad are having a little tune up!"<p>

He turned a deep crimson, wanting nothing more than to disappear. This was embarrassing. Billie looked vaguely stunned.

"You came all the way here to tell us that your parents are having sex-in the middle of the night?"  
>"Ew! Don't call it that!"<br>"Jessica, I really wish you'd develop some maturity."  
>"I wrote another chapter! I came over to give it to you!"<br>"Oh. Give it here and go home."  
>"But why, do I have to go home, Billie? Can't I stay here?"<br>"No. Not tonight."  
>"How about tomorrow night?"<br>"No. Just go away! I'm sure your parents are done now!"

Steven didn't know how long Alison had been up, but she tugged on the hem of Billie's t-shirt.

"Mommy? What did you mean?"

She gave his sister a dirty look as she picked up their daughter.

"Nothing, sweetie. Don't you worry about it."  
>"But why's Auntie Jessie here? It's nighttime!"<br>"Exactly, sweetie. Don't worry; your aunt is leaving now."  
>"Okay. Bye Auntie Jessie!"<p>

Shoving the papers in Billie's outstretched hands; Jessica flounced away, her holey bunny slippers causing her to trip down the hall.

"I'm sorry."  
>"Don't worry about it."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah. Just come back to bed, honey."<p>

She touched his arm compassionately, and he let her lead him into their bedroom.

The next morning, he awoke, letting out a groan when he remembered his sister's surprise visit in the wee hours of that morning. He chanced a glance at his alarm clock, relieved that he'd already planned to take the day off-it was almost ten o'clock! Billie and Alison were both awake, and he decided to join them. He found them in the living room, his daughter looking at a picture book, and his saint of a wife reading Jessica's drivel. He sat next to her, kissing her on the cheek. She shot him a relieved smile.

"I'm glad you're up. I was about to let Alison go wake you."  
>"Sorry about this morning."<br>"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Alison clamored on to his lap, sucking her thumb, the book abandoned.

"Hey, Ally. Did you sleep okay?"  
>"Why did Auntie Jessie come?"<br>"To see Mommy."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because Auntie Jessica is writing a book."  
>"Why?"<br>"Nana told her to."  
>"That's silly. Auntie Jessie can barely read my books!"<br>"I know. Want me to read you one?"

She bounced on his lap, shaking her head.

"Maybe later, Daddy. Mommy read me a bunch before you got up!"  
>"Did you read your aunt's chapter?"<p>

She shook her head.

"Mommy said it was…what did you say, Mommy?"  
>"I said it had the combination of being completely inappropriate, immature, poorly written, naïve, and nauseating. Look at this, Steven. This is chapter two."<p>

Steven took the offered chapter, and Billie took off her glasses, which she wore for reading, or 'reading', in this case. He started to read.

"Dear God. Is she drinking?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"_Lila Fowler and me have been bestest friends for life since we were in diapers. My mom and dad lived in Sweat Valley and so did her dad but her mom was a 'bad girl' and she lived in French. I don't even think she knew Lila existed! Mom and I watch Days of Turmoil together and some other soap operas (I don't understand why they don't have singing in them) and they had girl characters that didn't know that they had kids-_"  
>"I was just glad it wasn't graphic."<br>"She spelled Sweet Valley wrong!"  
>"I know. I have to get Ally ready for school. Want to take her with me?"<br>"Of course I do. Want my help?"  
>"No, it's okay. I can do it. Thanks, though."<p>

Alison climbed off his lap, and he watched Billie pick her up, carrying her out of the living room. She blew him a kiss, and he blew one back. He loved being a dad.

***

Billie kissed Steven again, not caring that they were in the middle of CVS, not caring that they were in the 'family planning' isle (though the condoms beside the pregnancy tests did amuse her), and especially not caring that she was fairly certain a certain musician she knew (and loathed) was working that day. In fact, those facts made her only want to kiss her husband even more, since it had the dual effect of distracting him and pissing Chas off. She liked to irritate Chas, Mickey, all of them, because (and she knew this was impressively immature) they'd hurt her five years ago. They'd been awful to her, and she could be secretly awful to them.

"Why does he have to be working every time we come in here?"

Apparently, Chas and Steven had noticed each other. She shrugged, letting him pull her into an embrace.

"Probably because he's a working musician, dear. This is how classical violinists make their money when they discover they aren't as talented as they once presumed. They work the counter at CVS."

See? She could handle them perfectly fine on her own, as evident by the glare he shot her as he continued stocking the shelves with feminine products. She pulled a box of ovulation strips off the shelf and tossed them into the basket along with a handful of pregnancy tests. She was sort of nervous.

They'd never really _tried_ to get pregnant before, Alison had happened by surprise, and they'd given it a couple half-assed tries after she was a few months old, but her breastfeeding had stopped that, and part of her was afraid that it wouldn't work. She knew it was foolish, but she just couldn't help it.

He squeezed her shoulders.

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just a little nervous, that's all. What if it doesn't work?"<br>"What?"  
>"What if I can't get pregnant again? I don't know how to do it on purpose."<br>"Oh, honey. Don't worry. I got you pregnant before, while you were on the pill, I can definitely do it when you're not, okay? Don't worry about it."  
>"Well, that is true. You did manage that."<p>

He picked up a box of the test strips that was out on the shelf and read it as he stroked her side lightly.

"Did you get a thing of these?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You know, I could never figure the right time to tell you this when you were pregnant with Ally, but when I went here to get you the pregnancy test I almost bought you some of these. That's what took me so long."  
>"You're so good to me. Most guys wouldn't have gone out and bought their girlfriend a pregnancy test in the first place, you know."<br>"Those guys are jerks. I'm in love with you. You were upset. You felt miserable. Why wouldn't I have gotten you one?"

He put the box that he'd been holding in the basket, and she kissed him lightly.

"Thank you."  
>"You're welcome. Come on, do we need anything else?"<br>"I need another kiss. And some gum."  
>"You're cute, you know that, right?"<p>

He kissed her on the lips.

"I know."

It was really quite irritating when she could see Chas watching them.

"I'm sure this'll work. If it doesn't this month, we'll try again. We'll try until it happens, all right? I want to make Ally a big sister."  
>"I do too. So much."<br>"It'll happen. It will."  
>"I know. Thanks for coming with me to get this stuff."<br>"You don't need to thank me. We're planning to make another baby together."  
>"And you figure if you come with me to buy stuff for this you won't have to get me my tampons?"<br>"Exactly."  
>"I suppose that's a good thing. I wouldn't want you and Chas getting into a fight over a box of Tampax."<br>"I wouldn't fight him!"  
>"You say that, Steven, but I still think you should take the excuse I'm giving you and run with it."<br>"Do you want me to talk to him? Tell him to leave you alone?"  
>"Not right now. He's helping a customer!"<p>

By 'helping', Billie of course meant that he appeared to be scaring some innocent preteen who wanted to buy a candy bar.

And, of course, his register was the only one open. This sucked. She just knew that Chas was going to comment on their purchases and be a jerk about it.

He'd been just awful after she'd decided to keep Alison, and it really annoyed her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense?"  
>"Because I hate him, Steven. I hate him. I wish they'd fire him, or something."<br>"I know. I know you do, sweetheart. Come on, we'll do it together, okay? I'll hold your hand if you want."  
>"Will you rub my back?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Will you tell Chas to stop talking to me online?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Will you promise not to cause a scene while doing so?"<br>"…Sure."

"Billie, Billie, Billie, Billie! Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what?"  
>"You've found a cure for cancer?"<br>"No, better! Better, better, better, better!"  
>"You've found a cure for my nausea?"<br>"Nope, even better!"  
>"You've found a real job?"<br>"Nope! I found a real man!"  
>"Oh, the other ones were blow up dolls?"<br>"Oh, Cheese is so dreamy! I met him the other day at the store!"  
>"Cheese?"<br>"Uh-huh! He's so dreamy! He helped me pick out some cream for my girly spots!"  
>"Jessica! Your brother is right here, reading the paper!"<br>"I know!"  
>"You can't tell him your feminine issues!"<br>"I am not! I am telling you all about Cheese!"  
>"You met a guy named Cheese at the store?"<br>"Uh-huh! I finally found the one for me, Billie! He's just perfect!"  
>"What store was this?"<br>"Does it matter? Silly billy Billie! I find true love and you ask me where I met it!"  
>"I'm just curious that's all. I have nothing better to do."<br>"Aw, are you still sick, silly billy Billie? Are you? I hope your tum-tum feels better soon!"

Billie wanted to vomit all over Jessica, she truly did. She'd sort of blocked out the morning sickness part of her last pregnancy, and she could hardly imagine why. This was miserable. She didn't feel poorly enough to throw up, but she certainly wanted to. Only Jessica would find love while treating a yeast infection, and then share all the nasty details with her sister-in-law and her older brother.

"My tum-tum, Jessica?"  
>"Yes, you must have the flu! Mom says that the tum-tum flu is the worst!"<br>"Dear God. Don't you have anyone else to bother?"  
>"Nope. You sent Alison to school, remember?"<br>"Why don't you go to Lila's?"  
>"Because a sister-in-law is a built in best friend, remember? Liz told me that!"<br>"Call your sister."  
>"No! I hate her."<br>"You really do get more immature each year. Mike was right."

Yes, she'd brought up the fact that she and Steven still kept in touch with Mike to royally annoy her sister-in-law, but she was nearly at the end of her rope. What did she care about the Cheese guy she met, anyways? It wasn't like she knew him-or did she?

It all made some sort of sense, and her brain hadn't been completely addled with hormones quite yet, and Jessica was just dumb enough to confuse the names.

"Jessica, dear, was this man perhaps named Chas?"  
>"Nope. His name is Cheese!"<br>"I know, dear, but does he work at the CVS near SVU?"  
>"Uh-huh! His name is Cheese and he's gonna be a classic rock musician some day!"<br>"Really? Is he my age?"  
>"Nuh-uh he's older than you! His sister's a doctor!"<br>"Really? How interesting..."

Her sister-in-law leaned in, as if to share some disgusting secret that would cause her to throw up all over the kitchen table.

"Can I use some of your stuff? Cheese said that only non-virgins can wear tampons!"  
>"Jessica, first off, that is just a myth. Second off, what on earth are you listening to "Cheese" for? Third off, you are not a virgin!"<p>

Her husband spit out some of his coffee.

"Cheese said something I took to heart. 'You can't predict the future, but you can erase the past'. I love him. He's so romantic, and sweet. He's pro-choice, you know."

She'd decided it. Kill Chas first, then Jessica.

"Jessica, I know "Cheese"."  
>"You do? Oh, yay! Steven, Billie knows Cheese!"<p>

He gave her a confused look as Jessica pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jess..."  
>"Yeah, bestest sister-in-law?"<br>"Let go of me..."

She was honestly about to throw up, all over Jessica. Who, by the way, had decided to squeeze her tighter.

"Hugging is fun! I got to hug Cheese!"  
>"Jess, stop it!"<p>

Jessica kissed her on the mouth, which only served to make her feel worse.

"I love my bestest sister-in-law! I'm glad Steven got you pregnant!"  
>"Get off me, then!"<br>"But I want to hug!"  
>"Seriously, Jess-off."<br>"But I want to hug!"  
>"I don't feel-"<p>

She somehow managed to throw up all over her sister-in-law-and worse, Jessica seemed oblivious. Her hair, face, awful tracksuit, everything was covered in it. However, she did feel mildly better.

"What, Billie?"  
>"Excuse, me, Jess. I have to take a shower. You probably should too."<p>

***

"You feel better?"  
>"A bit. I kept breakfast down, anyways. I'm sorry I threw up on your sister."<br>"Are you really?"  
>"No. I would've thought it was funny were I not so completely mortified."<br>"Aw, Jess didn't notice. She drove home with it all over her."  
>"What?"<br>"It's true. I couldn't stop her."  
>"That's kinda funny."<br>"But your shower made you feel better?"

Steven gave his wife a hug, making sure to hold her gently. He didn't want to have to clean up her mess on their bedroom carpet. At least the kitchen was tiled. And Jessica was oblivious. And, at least in his not very knowledgeable opinion, it appeared that all of Billie's worrying about not being able to get pregnant had been for naught.

"Yeah."

She perched on the edge of their bed and he sat down beside her, rubbing her back through the material of her bathrobe. She sighed,

"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing's wrong, Steven, it's just that I think I'm late."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

She could elaborate, but he knows what she's talking about, and he tenderly kisses her, relieved that she decided to brush her teeth after the episode involving his sister.

"Do you want to take a test?"  
>"Well, seeing as I spectacularly displayed my morning sickness earlier, I might as well. Will you wait with me?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Thanks. I wanted you to wait with me the last time, but I was too afraid to ask. I thought you were mad at me."<br>"I wasn't mad at you. I was a bit hurt that you took your confusion out on me, and perhaps I was a bit rude to your music friends-"  
>"No, you weren't. Chas wanted to sleep with me. He was jealous of you."<br>"Why is he dating my sister, then?"

She giggled, leaning against him.

"I dunno. Why do we do what we do in life?"  
>"Aw, is my little economics major getting all philosophical on me all of a sudden?"<br>"Your little economics major is just glad that she got pregnant and her adorable husband who was studying law insisted on her staying an economics major instead of a music major."  
>"You haven't played since that competition."<p>

She walked into the bathroom, and continued to speak.

"It wasn't fun anymore. There was no point-no one in the music department was willing to speak to me, I needed to focus on the baby and graduating from college, and there was no time. Why should I play again? You can come in, now."

He went into the bathroom, coming up behind her and kissing her on the top of the head.

"You were a good musician."  
>"Thanks."<br>"I mean it. You were a good musician, and you won that contest fair and square. Someday you'll get to go."  
>"What?"<br>"Someday I'll take us. We'll go to Spain, do the whole tourist thing. It'll be fun."  
>"You mean it?"<br>"Of course. Come on, it'd be fun."

They sat on the edge of the tub together, holding hands, and he kissed her, lingering for several moments. They slowly pulled apart, and she stood, walking over to get the test.

"What was that comment you made about it being incredibly easy to impregnate me?"  
>"What? Oh, honey, really?"<br>"Yeah. It's really happening."

He came over and hugged her, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume.

A baby. They were going to have another baby. He kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, Mike? She's bring her new boyfriend, and I just can't-"  
>"Can't what?"<br>"Sit through dinner with the two of them!"  
>"You know Jessica and I don't get along-"<br>"I know, I know, but I don't get along with that ridiculous moron she's dating!"  
>"Is he Liz's husband?"<br>"What? No, Mike, I wish she was bringing Todd to dinner! At least he never had the hots for me!"  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Chas. Chas Brezinski."  
>"Who?"<br>"You must remember him, Mike. The music major? The one Steven hates? The classical violinist? The stupid mean jerk that tried-"  
>"The guy that wanted to get in your pants and didn't want you to marry Steven and have Alison?"<br>"Yes. Exactly."  
>"She's dating him?"<br>"Unfortunately."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because she's an idiot. She thinks that his name is Cheese, for starters."  
>"What?"<br>"You think I'm joking? She came around a month ago to brag about him."  
>"To brag about dating the guy that tried to ruin her older brother's relationship?"<br>"I was hormonal and stupid. And Jessica is just stupid."  
>"Are you serving drinks?"<br>"I can't drink anymore. But Steven might. He's on his way home with Alison. Apparently Alice reneged on her promise to baby sit during this torture session."  
>"You could've said no."<br>"I did! I've been putting this off for a month! I'm running out of excuses!"  
>"Tell her you're sick."<br>"I threw up all over her the last time she came over-all over her ridiculous looking tracksuit and the tiled floor-she didn't even notice."  
>"Tell her Alison is sick."<br>"I used that one too. I told her that we had the flu. I feel miserable, Mike. Absolutely miserable."  
>"Are you really ill?"<br>"No. Steven and I are having another baby. I'm pregnant again. That was why I threw up on Jessica."  
>"And why you can't drink?"<br>"Exactly. And why she's driving me absolutely batty with this whole Chas thing."  
>"Okay. You want me to stay? I'll try to stay."<br>"Oh, Mike, thank you! You're the best!"  
>"I'm only doing this because I remember the last time you and Chas met up while you were pregnant. I didn't know that you could threaten to do so many things with a bow!"<br>"You can when the owner of the bow is an arrogant jerk and he's making you feel miserable because you're having a baby with the man that you love. Mores the pity it didn't sink in."  
>"What are you cooking?"<br>"Cooking? Hah! I'm ordering dinner out. You think I'd cook for them?"  
>"Uh…"<br>"Honestly, Jessica is like a Hoover, constantly shoveling in every morsel of food she can get her greedy mitts on-once I caught her eyeing the wax fruit we used to have-and I don't feel well enough to cook and certainly not for Chas. Sorry, Mike. Come over next week and I'll have Steven cook a steak."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. If you sit through dinner tonight."  
>"Fine."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, I mean, you are pregnant-"<br>"If you don't want to stay, you don't have to. I can just hide in my bedroom with Ally."  
>"No, it's okay. I want to see Jessica's reaction to me being here."<br>"Mike, you really do have a badass side. I like it. It's too bad things didn't work out between you and her. If things had been different, I think you would've been a great brother-in-law."  
>"She eats waxed fruit."<br>"And she really let herself go."  
>"It would've never worked out. She wouldn't even tell her parents she was married."<br>"I know. And I am sorry."  
>"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm on Mr. and Mrs. Wakefield's Christmas letter list. It's amusing to me."<p>

Billie, who unfortunately remembered the Wakefields' Christmas letters a little too well, let out a heavy sigh, sinking back against the couch. She was relieved that this pregnancy seemed to be a bit easier than Ally's. There were no annoying musicians telling their sisters that she was in an abusive relationship, there was the fact that Steven had really developed some impressive comforting skills and said nothing about her needing to throw up in the very early morning, there was the fact that they were fiscally comfortable, and that they were planning to have another baby, instead of it being a surprise., the fact that they owned their condo and that they weren't crammed into a two bedroom apartment in a complex full of college students, and, most importantly, at least for her sense of pride, the fact that this year's Christmas letter wouldn't include the fact that her water had broken on Alice's cream colored carpet.

Yes, her very dear mother-in-law had indeed sent that out to everyone on her Christmas card list, including Billie's parents. They'd used it as more proof that she was 'irresponsible'.

Like it had been her fault Alice had left her to watch Jessica and she'd had the misfortune of going into labor with her tweaked out sister-in-law (who'd been in no position to drive) and she'd been effectively alone and she'd been scared.

"By the way, Mike. Do make an effort to not spirit Elizabeth off to LA requiring Steven to go retrieve her while I'm five days past due this time around. Okay?"  
>"Oh. That."<br>"Yeah. Your ex-wife was extremely helpful. She wanted her stupid dumb guardian angel to help me through labor! Do you have any idea what it is like to be in labor with Jessica in the room?"  
>"You could have left her!"<br>"Mike, no, I couldn't have. Alice had gone to the grocery store. She was supposed to only be gone an hour! I wasn't in actual labor when she left, she wouldn't have believed me! And Jessica would've tried to-"

Damn it. She'd missed a golden opportunity with that, hadn't she?

"Well, Steven did get back in time, didn't he?"  
>"Yes, for the rest of my sixteen hours of misery! Labor, with Alice yelling at you because your water broke on her precious cream carpet and with Jessica bothering every other woman in labor because 'they might have seen my angel', is most certainly not fun."<br>"I'm sorry! You could've called Steven though!"  
>"Oh, for heaven's sake. I was twenty one and a broke college senior. I didn't have money to take any of those classes that tell you things about being pregnant. I'd had a doctor's appointment the day before-they said I'd likely get induced! My husband's sister had lost her mind, we were all miserable, who was I to deny him a break, even if it was just to get Elizabeth? Honestly, and she's written about it in her book!"<p>

She handed Mike the offending chapter, curling up on the opposite end of the couch and falling asleep.  
><em><br>"What do you want, Jessica?"  
>"To feel Alison."<br>"I said no, Jessica. I explained this to you earlier, before Steven left."  
>"Why can't I?"<br>"Because, it makes me uncomfortable. I'm 39 weeks pregnant, Jess. The baby's a lot bigger now. When she moves, it can hurt. Besides, you always press down too hard and it hurts me."  
>"You let Steven feel."<br>"Yes, when Alison is moving and I don't feel that uncomfortable I let him feel. He's her father, he's entitled to feel."  
>"Whatcha doing, then?"<br>"I'm playing Parcheesi! What does it look like, Jess?"  
>"I don't think we own that game. We've got Scruples, though!"<br>"Jessica, I'm reading a magazine. Leave me alone."  
>"But Mom said you were baby-sitting me!"<br>"Jessica, what part of I am pregnant and miserable and overdue and annoyed don't you understand? Leave me alone."  
>"But why?"<br>"Because you are being obnoxious. Go get a book or something and we can sit on the couch together and read."_

_It was a small sacrifice she'd have to make in order to get through the hour that Alice was grocery shopping. She just wanted to take a nap and to read her magazine and to get the baby out of her so that she wasn't feeling like a beached whale. The past few days she'd been feeling utterly miserable. It was like the baby would never come._

_She had a feeling she'd regret that comment, but was distracted when Jessica returned._

_"Can you read to me? The baby sitter used to read to us."  
>"Was the baby sitter your sister-in-law and was she dangerously close to popping and did she feel utterly miserable? No?"<br>"No, you're my sister-in-law. And you're my bestest friend."_

_Jessica was hugging her, and she desperately wanted to be able to breathe. So, she did the unthinkable. She took the book, wincing slightly, and she began to read it. Unfortunately, the book was Elizabeth's diary and Jessica had seen fit to use her abdomen as a pillow. Within minutes, her sister-in-law had fallen asleep! On her!_

_"Jessica…wake up, sweetie."  
><em>_"Nick? Is that you?"  
>"Jessica!"<br>"Five more minutes, Nick…"  
>"Get off."<br>"Silly Nick…"_

_She admitted defeat and decided to let Jessica stay, hoping the baby would kick her in the nose or something._

_She glanced at the clock. Fifty minutes until Alice returned, with food. Wonderful food that she liked. Better still, Alice could deal with Jessica and she could try to reason with her extremely stubborn child._

_"Come on, Ally. Mommy wants to meet you and so does Daddy. And if you're born Auntie Jessica can't sleep on you!"_

_Jessica merely snored, and all the baby did was shift inside of her. She winced again, recognizing it as one of the kicks that hurt instead of feeling pleasant. She wanted to be with Steven, even though he'd been afraid to take her to LA with him because he thought she'd go into labor en route-but she'd have been happy to go into labor at all at this point. She wished he'd stayed behind instead of Alice. At least he'd be able to rub the nagging pains in her back away._

_She decided to try again._

_"Come out! I just want something to happen, Ally. A contraction, anything, your kicking your aunt so she gets off of me! Please? Come out come out come out come out come out come out come out come out come out come out!"_

_Like it hadn't been embarrassing enough having false contractions in the middle of her history final, which she'd taken (most unfortunately) with Chas, they'd stopped by the time the test was over, and that had been two whole weeks ago! It wasn't fair. She'd almost had a panic attack (and Chas had laughed at her) and Steven had rushed her to the hospital, and there had been no baby. She wanted the baby to come now._

_She felt another one of the pains she'd felt during her exam, and she tried to rub it away. She wanted Alison to start to come now, before stupid Alice got home and noticed that anything was possibly remiss. A second pain came, and she wondered if maybe she'd get her wish. Maybe their Alison would finally be born._

_Maybe Jessica had better get off her in case her water broke._

_"Jessica! Get up!"  
>"Huh? Why? Is my angel here?"<br>"No! I think that I might be in labor."  
>"What?"<br>"I think that Ally's coming."  
>"But you don't look like you're in labor. I mean, shouldn't there be a hospital and Steven and a baby?"<br>"Oh, honey, eventually, yes. Right now it's just starting, though. We've got time."  
>"Okay. Wanna watch some TV?"<em>

_It was a miracle! Not only was she going into labor, finally, but Jessica was behaving and acting somewhat normal!_

_"Sure. You can pick the show."_

_She figured that she would be concentrating on hurrying Alison along, rather than the television._

_"Billie? Mom isn't home yet."  
>"I'm aware, Jessica."<br>"I took my medicine."  
>"Thanks, sweetie."<br>"Mom said that she's going out to lunch with Mrs. Howell. I told her that you were having contractions and she didn't believe me."  
>"Your mother's a bitch."<br>"I know. Here, I got you some ice cubes. I asked Steven what to do in case you went into labor."_

_She was in between contractions, so she actually found it sweet._

_"Thanks, Jess. Can you do me a favor?"  
>"I can't drive you-my meds say so. I don't wanna hurt your or Ally by accident."<br>"Oh., sweetie, no. I want you to call your brother so I can talk to him. Okay?"  
>"Okay. You're gonna be fine, right?"<br>"Yes. This is just 'cause Ally wants to meet us-"_

_She paused as a stronger contraction came over her. Another, milder, one followed it, and she breathed deeply, stunned at the sudden intensity._

_"-sooner, rather than later. Is that your brother?"_

_Jessica nodded, and she sat beside her again, handing her the phone._

_"Steve? Honey, where are you?"  
>"What's the matter?"<br>"Nothing, really, it's just that I think Ally might be ready to meet us. You know, today. Soon."  
>"What? Are you in the hospital?"<br>"Oh, no, honey. I haven't been in labor for that long yet. Can you just hurry home? Please?"_

_She winced as another contraction hit her, and she knew that a) this was the real thing, __ she had to stay calm so Steven would, and c) for being slightly insane, Jessica was being a surprisingly good helper._

_"Where's Mom?"  
>"She's still out. Steven, I don't want her. I want you to come home. Please?"<em>

_She was scared, completely terrified that she'd give birth without her husband there, and she started to cry._

_"Billie? Oh, it'll be okay. I'm on my way back, alright? We'll be there soon."  
>"Okay. I think I'll try to sleep."<em>

_She drifted off, only to be suddenly awoken by the worst contractions she'd ever felt, and the arguing voices of Steven, Alice, Elizabeth, and what sounded like (and she dearly hoped wasn't the case) Mike and Mrs. Howell. Jessica was asleep on the couch beside her, and she nudged her with her foot, needing help to get up and really not wanting to cause any more trouble than she already had. Another contraction came._

_"Jess, wake up!"  
>"Did you have Ally yet?"<br>"No. I need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me up?"  
>"Okay."<em>

_She really wasn't quite sure what had happened until after the fact, but Jessica and Alice let out matching shrieks, and Steven rushed over to her._

_"Come on. Let's go to the hospital."  
>"I'm fine!"<br>"Your water just broke. All over Mom's cream carpeting. Let's go to the hospital."_

_Things really only got worse. The entirety of the Wakefields and Mike and Mrs. Howell followed them to the hospital. Granted, Mrs. Howell was in charge of Jessica, which would've been more helpful had she not insisted on constantly coming in._

_"Steven Wakefield, get them out of here!"  
>"I'm sorry!"<br>"I want the doctor in here, now, and your mother is distracting him!"  
>"I know. It's okay. Just relax. I'm here now."<br>"Just relax? Steven I feel like I'm about to give birth, right now, without the stupid doctor because I am in so much pain and you tell me to relax?"  
>"Sorry, sweetie. Sorry I wasn't there when you started labor."<em>

_She squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction hit. She'd been doing this for over ten hours at the hospital, and who knew how many at Calico drive, and she was ready for it to be over._

_She really did need to push and she was about to, doctor's presence be damned._

_"Steve…"  
>"Do you want me to get him?"<br>"No, stay here. Distract me, so I don't speed things up too much."  
>"Uh, okay. I love you, so, so much, babe, and I'm so glad that I was here to experience this with you. I'm sorry I went to LA, I should've stayed with you. I'm glad that Jessica was helpful while you were in labor at Mom's. I'm-you're pushing, aren't you?"<em>

_She nodded, meekly, and she attempted to stop._

_"I couldn't help it. It just happened. I feel better now."  
><em>_"Do you want me to get him?"  
>"No. I want you to stay because this really hurts and I'm really scared and you have to stay with me. Send Jessica."<em>

_Now, logically, Billie knew that Jessica would probably go in search of that angel of hers, but she figured she'd eventually find somebody to deliver the baby._

_"Jess! Wake up!"  
>"Did you have Ally yet?"<em>

_Oh, for God's sake she was in the position to push and she was clearly still having contractions, no the baby hadn't been born yet! Fortunately, her glare made Jessica leave, muttering something about finding help._

_She returned dragging Mike by the ear. Billie blushed a bright crimson._

_"Honey, I doubt you'll miss the birth if you go real quick and tell Mike to get the doctor."_

_What remained of her sense of dignity stopped her from pushing Alison out right then and there._

_"Thank you, honey. Talk to me some more."_

_Steven stroked her hair, and she tried to ignore the contractions while he spoke._

_"I'm so glad we're gonna be parents so soon. It's the best feeling I've ever had in my life. I know that we didn't plan to have kids this early, but these past few months have been so great. I'm so proud of you. You really need to push, don't you?"  
>"A little bit."<br>"She's coming right now, isn't she?"  
>"Maybe a little bit."<br>"You really need the doctor, don't you?"  
>"A little bit."<br>"You're gonna push whether he's here or not, aren't you?"  
>"I can't help it."<em>

_The next she knew, the doctor had returned and she was finally holding Alison in her arms, no thanks to him. Steven was in awe over their little baby, which she knew was the only reason the doctor was still in one piece, and Mike was physically barring Jessica from the door. Remembering how sweet Jessica had been earlier, she motioned that she could come in._

_"Hey, Jess. I finally had Ally. You can hold her, if you like. Steven can help you."  
>"She's so teeny, though."<br>"I know. She's big for a newborn, though. Come on, your brother will help you."  
>"Okay."<em>

_Steven basically held her, while Jessica cooed at her for a few minutes._

_"I think that's enough, Jess. You can go tell everyone that Ally's sleeping, okay?"  
><em>_"Okay. She's so cute!"  
>"Please, go, Jessica…." <em>

She woke up, surprised that Mike had thrown a blanket over her and even more surprised that her husband and daughter were home and even more surprised that she hadn't killed Jessica while she was in labor with her Ally. Her daughter was sitting next to her, and she kissed her on the cheek.

"Ally? I love you."  
>"I love you too, Mommy. I don't like Auntie Jessie or Mr. Cheese and I don't want them to have dinner with us."<br>"I know. It's okay, we're gonna order take out, okay? Won't that make things better?"  
>"I wish they weren't coming."<br>"I know. I know."

"No, Chas, I haven't had time to read Tracy's book. I'm sure it's just lovely, though."  
>"It's Cheese, now! I'm trying for a harder look, so I can find my niche in the music world. I'm thinking of going into the punk genre."<br>"Really? That's interesting…"  
>"Isn't it? I've been following it with increased interest! Can you believe that there aren't many classical violinists in there?"<br>"I can believe that."  
>"I think it's the perfect style of music for me!"<br>"That's wonderful, Chas. Excuse me."

Billie left Chas staring bemusedly at the three kinds of soda she'd bought for the evening, and she sat beside Steven on the couch, snuggling with him. She took a sip of her ginger ale, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I invited Todd."  
>"You what? Are you insane?"<br>"The kids want to see Ally."  
>"Steven, your sister hasn't seen them in months, and one of them is a nine month old, what on earth possessed you to invite them?"<br>"Mom thought it would be nice!"  
>"Your mother said nothing when your sister came back from London, got engaged and eloped with Todd, ended up pregnant, and then got pregnant again two months after the first one was born! She isn't a moral compass, Steven!"<br>"I know. I just feel bad. Todd's stuck with those two kids and no wife."  
>"He could be stuck with Jessica!"<p>

The 'quiet low key dinner' had somehow morphed into a sort of get together. Mike had started it, by insisting that Val Tripler join them, and then Alice and Ned had both announced that they were going-separately, of course, Alice with Mr. Patman and Ned with Marianna West, and Billie had never been more grateful that her parents tried desperately to avoid seeing them than she'd been today. So, no, she wasn't surprised that Alice had insisted on Todd being there, but she was more than a little bit annoyed.

"Honestly, I wonder if she was telling him the truth."  
>"What?"<br>"About Aubrey not being Todd's."  
>"What?"<br>"Well, it's just that I find it a bit odd that she left after Jessica told him that. I reckon she'd have stayed if it wasn't true."  
>"Oh, who knows. Let's just get this done with. These dinners are always so awkward."<p>

She kissed him, and he laid a hand on her abdomen, and they sat there, watching Alison faking an interest in Jessica's prattling, Chas trying to get Mike and Val to play what she suspected was Go Fish, and the rather disgusting scene that was Ned and Marianna feeding each other cocktail shrimp.

"You feeling okay?"  
>"Yeah. Thanks for asking."<br>"You're welcome. Sorry Jessica's going out with Chas."  
>"It's okay. It's rather amusing."<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah. He wants to become a punk violinist. Named Cheese."<br>"_What?_"

The doorbell rang and she stood to get it, blowing him a kiss as she walked away. She opened it, only to find Todd standing there, holding fast to the hellion that was her oldest niece and maneuvering her second niece's stroller with his foot. She waved them in, desperately wishing that he wouldn't insist on reeking of cigarette smoke every, single time he came over, especially with her being pregnant and him having a toddler and a baby in the house.

"Hello, Aubrey, Alison is with aunt Jessica in the living room. Perhaps you can join her. I'll take your coat, Todd."

She was nothing but a gracious host, after all.

"That's okay. I'll wear it."

A gracious host that was suddenly very grateful for Jessica's love for perfume and Chas' fear that smoking would ruin his violin playing.

"Fine. We're all in the living room."

She left Todd to his own devices and returned to Steven, settling into his embrace yet again. She took a gulp of her ginger ale, sighing quietly. He sniffed the air, and she knew he was smelling Todd, who rivaled Kelly's Bar (and even Frankie's) in terms of smell and general grottiness. Aubrey, who took after her mother in looks and had an affinity for speaking in some sort of accent, stood beside them and pouted.

"Hey, Aubrey, what's up?"  
>"I want my mum! Dad said she would be here!"<br>"Well, she's not. I'm sorry."  
>"I want my mum."<br>"Why don't you go play with auntie Jessica? I'm sure her boyfriend would just love to meet such an adorable girl like you. His name is Cheese and he just loves children!"  
>"I want mum."<br>"I know, sweetie, why don't you go play with Ally?"  
>"I want my mum!"<br>"Your mother isn't coming. I don't care what your father said!"  
>"I want my mum!"<p>

Now, as irritating as Aubrey was, she couldn't help feeling a bit bad for her.

"I know you do. Do you want to sit with us for a bit? Uncle Steven lived with your mom for eighteen years."  
>"Okay. I still want my mum."<br>"Have you spoken to her?"  
>"Yes. Mum talks to me and Uncle Bruce."<br>"Bruce Patman?"  
>"Yes. Mum says he's her friend."<br>"Do you miss her?"  
>"She don't miss me!"<p>

Billie had a feeling that Elizabeth would be horrified at her oldest child's grammar. Aubrey continued to speak, oblivious to her loud tones and the fact that the rest of the group had run out of things to talk about.

"Mum said that someday we'll go back to England. Me and her."  
>"Why not Tiffany?"<br>"Because Mum wants just me! Mum says we're gonna live with Max and the Earl!"  
>"Why would she do a silly thing like that?"<br>"Mum isn't silly! Just 'cause she don't like Dad she's not silly!"  
>"But it's a bit odd-"<br>"No it's not! It's not!"

Aubrey climbed off the chair and ran into their bathroom, hitting Chas with the door in the process. Billie only giggled a little bit, burying her face into Steven's chest. He stroked her hair, while Todd stared quizzically at the bathroom door.

Ned, who really was shockingly useful at times, guided him over to it, and they had a quiet conversation. Unfortunately, that left Marianna just sitting there, and the three of them stared at each other awkwardly.

"Is Alice coming?"

Steven responded.

"Yes. She and Hank both are."  
>"I think it's great that we all co-exist so well! Don't you agree?"<br>"I think that it's ridiculous that Mom and Dad haven't divorced and that the Patmans haven't divorced yet."  
>"Oh, don't be silly! We're all going on a cruise to Alaska together! It should be wonderful! We're sharing a suite!"<br>"That's nice."  
>"I wonder if we'll get to go to the North Pole!"<p>

Personally, she wondered why both Ned's wife and girlfriend drank from the dim Kool-Aid. To make the situation even better, Chas decided he'd join them. She wanted to throw up.

"Well, are you one of Billie's mommy friends?"  
>"I would like to have a child with Ned, yes."<p>

She didn't throw up, but she did spew out some of her soda.

"You what?"  
>"We've been talking about it! Alice thinks it's a great plan! She wants to ask Hank what he thinks!"<br>"Alice is nutters."  
>"Well, Ned and I want to expand our love!"<p>

Staten Island was looking fairly nice right then.

"That's lovely. Chas' sister has written a book on this subject. I think I'll give you the copy he sent me."  
>"That would be marvelous! So, Cheese, was it? What is it that you do?"<p>

She groaned, and Steven held her tighter. Elizabeth's baby, whom Todd had left in the carriage, started to whimper. She stood, picking the poor innocent child up. She'd cry too if her name was Tiffany Athena.

"Well, I'm gonna be a punk violinist!"  
>"Oh, my! Are you in the Simple Plan? Or the Green Day? Or the My Chemical Romance?"<br>"I want to be! I feel that there is an untapped market for…"

Seeing their chance, Steven and Billie took Tiffany into their spare room, which had Alison's old crib still set up in it, and put her down for a nap.

They were finally, blissfully, alone, and she sighed from relief. He hugged her, gently massaging her sides.

"It could be worse."  
>"How?"<br>"I dunno. Your sister could show up? Hank could get your mother pregnant? Chas found someone on his intelligence level to chat with?"  
>"I think Marianna is dumber than Chas. Chas is just delusional."<br>"He didn't even notice me blatantly pushing that awful book on her."  
>"He wants to become a <em>punk violinist<em>!"  
>"He works the counter at CVS!"<br>"He's dating Jessica!"  
>"He's…yeah, that one does it. What are we to do about Aubrey and Tiffany?"<br>"Todd's their father."  
>"We think."<br>"Todd's their _legal_ father. He has rights. He could sue Liz for maintenance."  
>"Or, he could get an actual job and make some actual money instead of leaving his children in the care of his parents while he bartends at Frankie's and Kelly's."<br>"True…"  
>"I mean, how can your parents have issues with Jessica dallying around all day fancying herself as an actress and see nothing wrong with Todd's career choices?"<br>"I dunno. I think they think Todd's in law."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"It's true. Dad always talks about how glad he is that Todd is involved with 'the bar'."  
>"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Yes, because all of the lawyers your father knows are college dropouts and wear flannel shirts and look like a smoking grey oil slick!"<br>"Sh. We don't want to wake the baby. Or get Marianna in here to help. She wants Ally to call her grandmother."  
>"Grandmother? Is she-? She is ten years older than you! She is 35!"<br>"I know."  
>"She is wearing a tube top!"<br>"I know."  
>"Is she high?"<br>"I wonder, sometimes."  
>"I do despair, Steven."<br>"I know."

He kissed her forehead.

"This is a sordid mess. Your sister abandoned her children and husband to live in New York City, your parents are involved in a love triangle, and everybody is here for dinner. They're making an evening alone with your sister and Chas seem like a pleasant alternative."


	4. Chapter 4

_October 2005_

_"Do you pinky promise, Billie?"  
>"What?"<br>"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Steven."  
>"That you're married?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"I don't think I can do that, Jessica."<br>"Why not? It's just a promise, and what's a promise between sisters?"  
>"We're not sisters, Jessica."<br>"Well Mom said that when you and Steven got married you were my sister-in-law, which means that you're my almost sister! Can't you keep it a secret? Please?"  
>"You have been married for two weeks! You didn't even see your parents when they came up for parents' weekend! You told your father you had "women's troubles!""<br>"So? It's so romantic, dontcha think? Being able to get married 'cause we're in love? Not 'cause we had to, like some people I know?"  
>"Shut up! You wouldn't know anything about Steven's and my relationship."<br>"I know that you screwed around with your birth control and got pregnant and Mom and Dad made you get hitched."  
>"At least we were honest!"<br>"Honesty? Hah! It gets you nowhere. Now your family hates you and you don't exactly make us look any better-"  
>"Oh, yes, you're all a bunch of saints. Saint Alice. Saint Ned. Saint Elizabeth. Saint How About You Shut Up! You don't know anything about being married, Jessica. Marriage isn't just "romantic". This isn't one of your cheesy romance novels. You can't hide the fact that you're married!"<br>"I can so! Lila didn't tell anyone about her wedding!"  
>"I'd imagine that's because she got it annulled because someone here got her and Ken drunk at her graduation party and someone here convinced them that "they should get married" and that someone here drove them to the chapel in Reno and that someone here is stupid beyond all words and it's not me for any of those!"<br>"Well at least I didn't get pregnant!"  
>"Oh, you'll never let that go, will you? It's fine for you to date guys left and right, including your sister's own boyfriend while she's on trial for manslaughter, but heaven forbid I have an adult relationship with your brother!"<br>"Well Mom said-"  
>"I don't care what your mother said! At least your brother and I told our parents that we were having a baby and were going to get married! You can't even manage sending them a postcard to their cruise!"<br>"I want it to be romantic!"  
>"Jessica, I can't promise this."<br>"Fine. I thought you were cool back when you were Steven's girlfriend!"_

_Jessica slammed the door behind her, and Billie started to cry, yet again. She hated stupid dumb Jessica with her ability to turn every conversation they had into some sort of competition, she hated her hormones for making her so emotional, and she was sort of proud of herself for not crying in front of her sister-in-law. She wanted Steven. She was pregnant, hormonal, and twenty years old, and she wanted her husband to come home and try to make her feel better. For the moment, she'd grabbed the throw pillow beside her, and screamed into it._

_What had happened? Why was it that the second she'd fallen pregnant everything had seemingly started to go to hell in a hand basket? Her parents were off on a safari in Africa, and they'd sent her twelve year old sister off to boarding school; Elizabeth had decided (rather foolishly, in her opinion) to stay at SVU instead of going on to Oxford, or even NYU; stupid dumb Jessica had moved in with a casual friend of theirs who lived in the apartment below and had apparently married him; and Ned and Alice had left them in charge while they went on a cruise to the Caribbean. She and Steven were the least dysfunctional of them all, and she'd only recently stopped having morning sickness and was constantly reduced to tears courtesy of her dear sister-in-law, while Steven was working at his father's law firm and taking classes at the same time._

_She sniffled loudly, hearing her husband at the front door, and she stood, walking over to where he was leaving his briefcase and suit jacket. She gave him a hug, sighing quietly._

_"Hey, babe. Did you have an okay day?"  
>"Jessica's being a bitch again. She won't stop."<br>"Stop what?"  
>"Making fun of me! She's making fun of me for being pregnant and making me feel like shit and I hate her for it!"<br>"Aw. Bil, don't listen to her. You know she's just saying it to say it."  
>"I know. It's worse. She's married."<br>"What?"  
>"They're married, Steven. She wanted me to keep it a secret…but I couldn't."<br>"She shouldn't expect you to keep secrets like that!"  
>"I said I wouldn't!"<br>"Do you feel any better?"_

_He tightened his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could, with her growing abdomen in his way. She snuggled against him, feeling more than slightly foolish._

_"Yeah. I knew it was nothing to really cry over."  
>"Aw, Bil, don't say that. How are you feeling?"<br>"Pregnant. But pretty good. It's just that my boobs are sore and I'm kinda tired."  
>"You wanna take a nap?"<br>"Not right now. I just wanna spend some time with you."_

_She laid a hand on her abdomen, and he followed, and she let him lift up her sweatshirt to expose her growing belly. She loved when her husband felt her abdomen, and he did it often. Soon, the baby would start to kick. She could hardly wait._

_"We have that dinner tonight."  
>"What?"<br>"At Jessica's."_

_***_

_"Do we have to eat this?"  
>"I cooked it myself!"<br>"I know. Do we have to eat this?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<br>"Do you remember the fish, Jessica?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"Do you remember that my wife is pregnant?"  
>"Duh, that's all she ever talks about. You can tell, Steven. I might not get into Theta because Billie's a pregnant college student. Besides, what does that have to do with eating my delicious meal?"<br>"I just think that take out would be safer-"  
>"Oh, Billie doesn't have to eat it. Duh, big brother."<em>

_Steven really hated it when his youngest sister rolled her eyes at him._

_"I didn't mean just for-what the hell is this supposed to be, anyways?"  
>"It's supposed to be chicken cacciatore! Duh! And I'm gonna fry a soufflé, and I'm gonna sauté these vegetables in my own sauce…"<em>

_He'd heard enough-there was no way that this meal would be fit for human consumption in general, let alone his delicate pregnant wife (who was already annoyed at Jessica). He pulled out his cell phone and texted Elizabeth, who was the only person her twin listened to._

_"You'll be nice to Billie?"  
>"I'm always nice to Billie."<br>"Bullshit. Stop treating her like shit, Jess."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Just be nice to her. I'm sick of it. I'll see you at dinner."_

_Leaving a rather confused Jessica behind, he left the apartment at the same time as his sister and apparent brother-in-law. He returned to the apartment he shared with Billie, surprised to see that she'd taken a shower in his absence._

_"Babe, you don't have to get dressed up, you know that, right?"  
>"I know. I just want to look pretty. For you."<br>"You're always beautiful. Come here."_

_He kissed her, caressing her face. The past few months had, needless to say, been somewhat of an adventure. It went without saying that the baby they were expecting had been rather unexpected, but that didn't change his happiness at being a father, no matter how young they were. He hated how his family (and he wasn't too happy at Billie's either) had reacted. His parents had gone off on a cruise "for his mother's health", while her parents were off in Africa, despite her having a sister that was still in middle school, and the twins were behaving obnoxiously. What was his sister thinking, trying to make them a homemade meal and trying to hide her marriage? He honestly didn't understand!_

_"I have a dress I want to wear before I get too big for it. What is she making, anyways?"  
>"Hopefully take out."<br>"Fish again?"  
>"Worse. Attempting a chicken dish."<br>"What? Ew!"  
>"I know."<em>

_She pulled a face, and he couldn't help snickering. From the apartment below, he could hear the dulcet tones of Jessica and Elizabeth arguing._

_"Sh. Listen, babe."_

_The twins' fighting was a pleasant alternative to Jessica and Mike's constant arguing._

_"Jess, you cannot microwave a chicken! You could give everyone food poisoning-again!"  
>"Shut up, Lizzie! What do you know? You told me to tell Billie about Mike and me being married-and she wouldn't keep it a secret!"<br>"I knew she wouldn't, Jessica. She and Steven need to know that you two are married! For heaven's sake, I was in a deli the other day and the waitress thought I was you and bid me congratulations!"  
>"You're mean, Lizzie! It's so romantic, being married and not having everyone know about it!"<br>"Mom will be horrified, Jess! You have to tell her!"  
>"No. I'll tell her over Christmas. It'll be great!"<em>

_They exchanged identical horrified glances._

_"You'll what? Jessica, have you lost your mind?"  
>"No!"<br>"Oh, God. Last time Mom and Dad came back from a trip, Billie and Steven announced that she was pregnant. The time before that, we almost got killed by a psycho. The time before that-are you mad? Why on earth would you think this was a good idea?"  
>"Because they should be happy for me. I'm being mature. I'm not the one who's refusing to sleep with Todd because she's afraid of falling pregnant, am I? I'm not the one who's going to have a baby her junior year in college, am I?"<br>"But you are hiding a marriage, Jessica! What Todd and I do together is none of your or anyone's business. And, not for nothing, Billie and Steven didn't try to hide her pregnancy!"_

_Needless to say, the dinner was very awkward. _

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"  
>"Yes. This morning. And twenty minutes ago. Thank you."<br>"Well, that dress is sexy on you. You look good, Bil."  
>"Thanks. Are you planning on going to your sister's dinner wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Steven, you can't! Not if I'm all dressed up! You have to at least wear jeans and a polo shirt! Honestly, where's your fashion sense?"<br>"I was only kidding. Now, remember, you don't have to eat Jessica's food. I promise."  
>"It's okay. She's trying."<br>"She is microwaving a chicken."  
>"True-"<em>

_Billie noticed a soft knocking at the door, and she answered it, faced with her less annoying sister-in-law, who for some bizarre reason was covered in flour. Part of her wanted to know why that had happened, and yet part of her didn't. She let Elizabeth enter, making a mental note to vacuum the floors later that week. She stood beside her husband and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, making sure her abdomen was covered. He was trying to protect their little baby, even when it was so incredibly tiny and she loved that._

_"Our sister is absolutely unbelievable! She wanted to make an ice cream soufflé and fry it in a toaster and she threw an entire pound of flour at me when I told her it wasn't possible!"  
>"Why aren't you helping her cook?"<br>"Mike insisted on ordering takeout. She's sulking. I can't have dinner in these clothes! I'm covered in flour!"  
>"Why don't you go back to the dorm and change?"<br>"Oh-I was going to ask Billie if she had anything that would fit me, but that makes more sense. Unless she does?"_

_They both turned to her, and she shrugged._

_"I guess you can look in the closet in our bedroom, Liz. I can wash those clothes you have on for you, though."  
>"Okay! Thanks!"<em>

_They watched Elizabeth go into their bedroom, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling sexy for the first time in a long while. And her husband thought she was sexy too! It helped that she was feeling sort of normal for the first time since before she'd fallen pregnant, her nausea had mostly abated, and her abdomen was less tender, but she was still tired, and she had a feeling her breasts were starting to get larger. (Not that that hadn't stopped Steven from trying to get her in the mood nearly every night in the past fortnight. In fact, her protests to that effect had only seemed to encourage him. He caressed her abdomen, slowly, nibbling on her neck._

_"Steven, your sister is here!"  
>"I can't help that I want you."<br>"I know, but really, can't you wait until after we go to dinner?"  
>"You promise?"<br>"Yes. I promise. Want me to pinky swear?"_

_She shot him a playful grin, and he shook his head, pulling her into an embrace._

_"That's okay, babe. You don't have to. I believe you."  
>"I'm glad I married you, Steven."<br>"I'm glad I married you, too. And I'm glad we're having a baby, too."  
>"Me too. Sorry I was so awful to you in the beginning of my pregnancy."<em>

_He rubbed her belly, kissing her tenderly._

_"You were scared. You changed your mind after we heard the heartbeat and saw the baby in the ultrasound, though."  
>"I know. I'm glad you made me that second appointment. And made me go. You've been a great daddy for this little one since the day we found out we were having her, you know that, right?"<br>"Her?"  
>"I dunno. It just feels more concrete to not call the baby an 'it'."<br>"Do you want a girl?"  
>"I'd be happy with either, Steven. But, yes, I'd love a baby girl."<br>"Me too. When are we gonna find out?"_

_She giggled. He was so into this whole pregnancy thing, and frankly it was a relief. Tracy had told her all these horror stories about men who wouldn't take responsibility, and he wasn't like any of them. She was fairly certain he'd even been talking to her abdomen early that morning, before he'd left for his classes and work. He'd even read one of her pregnancy guides._

_"Not for another few weeks. The baby's not big enough yet."_

_Elizabeth had returned, wearing a pair of Billie's capris (which looked like awkwardly cut shorts on her sister-in-law) and an SVH sweatshirt of Steven's, that she sometimes liked to sleep in because it smelled like him. Unlike Jessica, Liz had expressed a guarded interest in the baby, but she too wasn't particularly happy about it. Ironically, her "secret" brother-in-law seemed the happiest. Too bad she could hardly see that relationship last much longer, with how Jessica was behaving._

_"Sorry Jess isn't being very mature, Billie."  
>"It's okay, Liz. Do you want to feel? The baby's not moving yet, but you can still, if you want."<br>"That's okay. I should probably go downstairs. Todd is here."_

_She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, because she could handle it._

_***_

_"I want to go home."  
>"I know. Let's just stay a bit longer."<br>"Why? Jessica's not speaking to me, Elizabeth is busy talking to Todd, you're talking to Mike-"  
>"You can sit with us. What's the matter?"<br>"Nothing. I just want to go to bed. With you, if you get my drift."  
>"Oh, really, now? Do you, Mrs. Wakefield? We'll just have to see how quickly we can leave, now won't we? For now, why don't you sit down on my lap and snuggle with me while we eat the lovely meal Jessica prepared for us?"<br>"Lovely meal? Steven she went to the grocery store and got three platters of shrimp cocktail and three platters of crudités!"  
>"Shush. It's an improvement, trust me. Now, come on. Sit with me and maybe my good girl will get to go out for dinner later. There's bound to be a place open."<br>"Can we maybe go get ice cream? Please, Steven, please?"  
>"Okay. We can go get ice cream. Is this a craving?"<br>"…Yeah, I think it is."  
>"Wow. That's awesome, that our little one's causing you to have cravings already."<br>"I'm glad you're happy, Steven."  
>"Why wouldn't I be? You're having our baby. It's great."<em>

_Steven looked at his Billie, in awe at how beautiful she looked. She sort of looked pregnant, enough so that he could tell, but not quite enough so that everyone else could. He took her by the hand and led her over to the leather couch, where there was enough room for them so cuddle comfortably together. He didn't care if he annoyed Jessica. Billie was his wife and that was all that mattered to him. That was why he was wearing a polo shirt and a nice pair of jeans instead of his gym shorts and t shirt._

_Mike sat beside them, offering them a plate of vegetables and ranch dip. He let her take it, knowing she was hungry._

_"So, did Jessica tell you about how she's going to tell your parents?"_

_Fortunately, Billie was eating, so her response (which he was certain Mike wouldn't want to hear) was silenced._

_"No, what?"  
>"Oh, she wants us to tell them at Christmas. It'll be like our Christmas present to them Was the baby your present?"<br>"No. The baby is why my father had to take my mother on a cruise to the Caribbean. Not their Christmas present."_

_She spoke, leaning against him._

_"No, the wedding was what caused her to start cleaning again, honey. She and my mother together was the worst idea."  
>"You're right. Do you want the baby to be their present?"<br>"Nah. Get her a gift card or something. Some paint samples. Alice is an interior decorator."_

_Mike nodded._

_"Yeah, Jessica told me!"_

_He hated to ask, but he had to._

_"How long have you and Jessica been married?"  
>"About a month. Why? Didn't she tell you?"<br>"She told Billie. I just forgot, I think. I have a lot on my mind, don't I, honey?"_

_He rubbed her back through the silky material of her dress. She nodded, laying a hand on her abdomen. They both knew the forgetting was a lie, but he really didn't want another fight to brew._

_Unfortunately, Mike didn't seem convinced._

_"When did she tell you?"  
>"Oh, you know, she came over for tea…"<br>"Yeah, when?"  
>"I don't remember, Mike. I have better things to think about than your wife's actions."<br>"It was today, wasn't it?"  
>"I'm sorry, I was too busy trying not to cry because Jessica was insulting me, Mike. Okay?"<em>

_Jessica approached._

_"Hi, Steve-o! Hey Mike! Hi Billie."  
>"Jess, did you tell Billie we got married when you went to visit her today?"<em>

_He let out a groan, focusing on rubbing the small of his wife's back, rewarded when she curled up beside him._

_"She TOLD you?" _


	5. Chapter 5

_October 2005_

_"Do you pinky promise, Billie?"  
>"What?"<br>"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Steven."  
>"That you're married?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"I don't think I can do that, Jessica."<br>"Why not? It's just a promise, and what's a promise between sisters?"  
>"We're not sisters, Jessica."<br>"Well Mom said that when you and Steven got married you were my sister-in-law, which means that you're my almost sister! Can't you keep it a secret? Please?"  
>"You have been married for two weeks! You didn't even see your parents when they came up for parents' weekend! You told your father you had "women's troubles!""<br>"So? It's so romantic, dontcha think? Being able to get married 'cause we're in love? Not 'cause we had to, like some people I know?"  
>"Shut up! You wouldn't know anything about Steven's and my relationship."<br>"I know that you screwed around with your birth control and got pregnant and Mom and Dad made you get hitched."  
>"At least we were honest!"<br>"Honesty? Hah! It gets you nowhere. Now your family hates you and you don't exactly make us look any better-"  
>"Oh, yes, you're all a bunch of saints. Saint Alice. Saint Ned. Saint Elizabeth. Saint How About You Shut Up! You don't know anything about being married, Jessica. Marriage isn't just "romantic". This isn't one of your cheesy romance novels. You can't hide the fact that you're married!"<br>"I can so! Lila didn't tell anyone about her wedding!"  
>"I'd imagine that's because she got it annulled because someone here got her and Ken drunk at her graduation party and someone here convinced them that "they should get married" and that someone here drove them to the chapel in Reno and that someone here is stupid beyond all words and it's not me for any of those!"<br>"Well at least I didn't get pregnant!"  
>"Oh, you'll never let that go, will you? It's fine for you to date guys left and right, including your sister's own boyfriend while she's on trial for manslaughter, but heaven forbid I have an adult relationship with your brother!"<br>"Well Mom said-"  
>"I don't care what your mother said! At least your brother and I told our parents that we were having a baby and were going to get married! You can't even manage sending them a postcard to their cruise!"<br>"I want it to be romantic!"  
>"Jessica, I can't promise this."<br>"Fine. I thought you were cool back when you were Steven's girlfriend!"_

_Jessica slammed the door behind her, and Billie started to cry, yet again. She hated stupid dumb Jessica with her ability to turn every conversation they had into some sort of competition, she hated her hormones for making her so emotional, and she was sort of proud of herself for not crying in front of her sister-in-law. She wanted Steven. She was pregnant, hormonal, and twenty years old, and she wanted her husband to come home and try to make her feel better. For the moment, she'd grabbed the throw pillow beside her, and screamed into it._

_What had happened? Why was it that the second she'd fallen pregnant everything had seemingly started to go to hell in a hand basket? Her parents were off on a safari in Africa, and they'd sent her twelve year old sister off to boarding school; Elizabeth had decided (rather foolishly, in her opinion) to stay at SVU instead of going on to Oxford, or even NYU; stupid dumb Jessica had moved in with a casual friend of theirs who lived in the apartment below and had apparently married him; and Ned and Alice had left them in charge while they went on a cruise to the Caribbean. She and Steven were the least dysfunctional of them all, and she'd only recently stopped having morning sickness and was constantly reduced to tears courtesy of her dear sister-in-law, while Steven was working at his father's law firm and taking classes at the same time._

_She sniffled loudly, hearing her husband at the front door, and she stood, walking over to where he was leaving his briefcase and suit jacket. She gave him a hug, sighing quietly._

_"Hey, babe. Did you have an okay day?"  
>"Jessica's being a bitch again. She won't stop."<br>"Stop what?"  
>"Making fun of me! She's making fun of me for being pregnant and making me feel like shit and I hate her for it!"<br>"Aw. Bil, don't listen to her. You know she's just saying it to say it."  
>"I know. It's worse. She's married."<br>"What?"  
>"They're married, Steven. She wanted me to keep it a secret…but I couldn't."<br>"She shouldn't expect you to keep secrets like that!"  
>"I said I wouldn't!"<br>"Do you feel any better?"_

_He tightened his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could, with her growing abdomen in his way. She snuggled against him, feeling more than slightly foolish._

_"Yeah. I knew it was nothing to really cry over."  
>"Aw, Bil, don't say that. How are you feeling?"<br>"Pregnant. But pretty good. It's just that my boobs are sore and I'm kinda tired."  
>"You wanna take a nap?"<br>"Not right now. I just wanna spend some time with you."_

_She laid a hand on her abdomen, and he followed, and she let him lift up her sweatshirt to expose her growing belly. She loved when her husband felt her abdomen, and he did it often. Soon, the baby would start to kick. She could hardly wait._

_"We have that dinner tonight."  
>"What?"<br>"At Jessica's."_

_***_

_"Do we have to eat this?"  
>"I cooked it myself!"<br>"I know. Do we have to eat this?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<br>"Do you remember the fish, Jessica?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"Do you remember that my wife is pregnant?"  
>"Duh, that's all she ever talks about. You can tell, Steven. I might not get into Theta because Billie's a pregnant college student. Besides, what does that have to do with eating my delicious meal?"<br>"I just think that take out would be safer-"  
>"Oh, Billie doesn't have to eat it. Duh, big brother."<em>

_Steven really hated it when his youngest sister rolled her eyes at him._

_"I didn't mean just for-what the hell is this supposed to be, anyways?"  
>"It's supposed to be chicken cacciatore! Duh! And I'm gonna fry a soufflé, and I'm gonna sauté these vegetables in my own sauce…"<em>

_He'd heard enough-there was no way that this meal would be fit for human consumption in general, let alone his delicate pregnant wife (who was already annoyed at Jessica). He pulled out his cell phone and texted Elizabeth, who was the only person her twin listened to._

_"You'll be nice to Billie?"  
>"I'm always nice to Billie."<br>"Bullshit. Stop treating her like shit, Jess."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Just be nice to her. I'm sick of it. I'll see you at dinner."_

_Leaving a rather confused Jessica behind, he left the apartment at the same time as his sister and apparent brother-in-law. He returned to the apartment he shared with Billie, surprised to see that she'd taken a shower in his absence._

_"Babe, you don't have to get dressed up, you know that, right?"  
>"I know. I just want to look pretty. For you."<br>"You're always beautiful. Come here."_

_He kissed her, caressing her face. The past few months had, needless to say, been somewhat of an adventure. It went without saying that the baby they were expecting had been rather unexpected, but that didn't change his happiness at being a father, no matter how young they were. He hated how his family (and he wasn't too happy at Billie's either) had reacted. His parents had gone off on a cruise "for his mother's health", while her parents were off in Africa, despite her having a sister that was still in middle school, and the twins were behaving obnoxiously. What was his sister thinking, trying to make them a homemade meal and trying to hide her marriage? He honestly didn't understand!_

_"I have a dress I want to wear before I get too big for it. What is she making, anyways?"  
>"Hopefully take out."<br>"Fish again?"  
>"Worse. Attempting a chicken dish."<br>"What? Ew!"  
>"I know."<em>

_She pulled a face, and he couldn't help snickering. From the apartment below, he could hear the dulcet tones of Jessica and Elizabeth arguing._

_"Sh. Listen, babe."_

_The twins' fighting was a pleasant alternative to Jessica and Mike's constant arguing._

_"Jess, you cannot microwave a chicken! You could give everyone food poisoning-again!"  
>"Shut up, Lizzie! What do you know? You told me to tell Billie about Mike and me being married-and she wouldn't keep it a secret!"<br>"I knew she wouldn't, Jessica. She and Steven need to know that you two are married! For heaven's sake, I was in a deli the other day and the waitress thought I was you and bid me congratulations!"  
>"You're mean, Lizzie! It's so romantic, being married and not having everyone know about it!"<br>"Mom will be horrified, Jess! You have to tell her!"  
>"No. I'll tell her over Christmas. It'll be great!"<em>

_They exchanged identical horrified glances._

_"You'll what? Jessica, have you lost your mind?"  
>"No!"<br>"Oh, God. Last time Mom and Dad came back from a trip, Billie and Steven announced that she was pregnant. The time before that, we almost got killed by a psycho. The time before that-are you mad? Why on earth would you think this was a good idea?"  
>"Because they should be happy for me. I'm being mature. I'm not the one who's refusing to sleep with Todd because she's afraid of falling pregnant, am I? I'm not the one who's going to have a baby her junior year in college, am I?"<br>"But you are hiding a marriage, Jessica! What Todd and I do together is none of your or anyone's business. And, not for nothing, Billie and Steven didn't try to hide her pregnancy!"_

_Needless to say, the dinner was very awkward. _

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"  
>"Yes. This morning. And twenty minutes ago. Thank you."<br>"Well, that dress is sexy on you. You look good, Bil."  
>"Thanks. Are you planning on going to your sister's dinner wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Steven, you can't! Not if I'm all dressed up! You have to at least wear jeans and a polo shirt! Honestly, where's your fashion sense?"<br>"I was only kidding. Now, remember, you don't have to eat Jessica's food. I promise."  
>"It's okay. She's trying."<br>"She is microwaving a chicken."  
>"True-"<em>

_Billie noticed a soft knocking at the door, and she answered it, faced with her less annoying sister-in-law, who for some bizarre reason was covered in flour. Part of her wanted to know why that had happened, and yet part of her didn't. She let Elizabeth enter, making a mental note to vacuum the floors later that week. She stood beside her husband and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, making sure her abdomen was covered. He was trying to protect their little baby, even when it was so incredibly tiny and she loved that._

_"Our sister is absolutely unbelievable! She wanted to make an ice cream soufflé and fry it in a toaster and she threw an entire pound of flour at me when I told her it wasn't possible!"  
>"Why aren't you helping her cook?"<br>"Mike insisted on ordering takeout. She's sulking. I can't have dinner in these clothes! I'm covered in flour!"  
>"Why don't you go back to the dorm and change?"<br>"Oh-I was going to ask Billie if she had anything that would fit me, but that makes more sense. Unless she does?"_

_They both turned to her, and she shrugged._

_"I guess you can look in the closet in our bedroom, Liz. I can wash those clothes you have on for you, though."  
>"Okay! Thanks!"<em>

_They watched Elizabeth go into their bedroom, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling sexy for the first time in a long while. And her husband thought she was sexy too! It helped that she was feeling sort of normal for the first time since before she'd fallen pregnant, her nausea had mostly abated, and her abdomen was less tender, but she was still tired, and she had a feeling her breasts were starting to get larger. (Not that that hadn't stopped Steven from trying to get her in the mood nearly every night in the past fortnight. In fact, her protests to that effect had only seemed to encourage him. He caressed her abdomen, slowly, nibbling on her neck._

_"Steven, your sister is here!"  
>"I can't help that I want you."<br>"I know, but really, can't you wait until after we go to dinner?"  
>"You promise?"<br>"Yes. I promise. Want me to pinky swear?"_

_She shot him a playful grin, and he shook his head, pulling her into an embrace._

_"That's okay, babe. You don't have to. I believe you."  
>"I'm glad I married you, Steven."<br>"I'm glad I married you, too. And I'm glad we're having a baby, too."  
>"Me too. Sorry I was so awful to you in the beginning of my pregnancy."<em>

_He rubbed her belly, kissing her tenderly._

_"You were scared. You changed your mind after we heard the heartbeat and saw the baby in the ultrasound, though."  
>"I know. I'm glad you made me that second appointment. And made me go. You've been a great daddy for this little one since the day we found out we were having her, you know that, right?"<br>"Her?"  
>"I dunno. It just feels more concrete to not call the baby an 'it'."<br>"Do you want a girl?"  
>"I'd be happy with either, Steven. But, yes, I'd love a baby girl."<br>"Me too. When are we gonna find out?"_

_She giggled. He was so into this whole pregnancy thing, and frankly it was a relief. Tracy had told her all these horror stories about men who wouldn't take responsibility, and he wasn't like any of them. She was fairly certain he'd even been talking to her abdomen early that morning, before he'd left for his classes and work. He'd even read one of her pregnancy guides._

_"Not for another few weeks. The baby's not big enough yet."_

_Elizabeth had returned, wearing a pair of Billie's capris (which looked like awkwardly cut shorts on her sister-in-law) and an SVH sweatshirt of Steven's, that she sometimes liked to sleep in because it smelled like him. Unlike Jessica, Liz had expressed a guarded interest in the baby, but she too wasn't particularly happy about it. Ironically, her "secret" brother-in-law seemed the happiest. Too bad she could hardly see that relationship last much longer, with how Jessica was behaving._

_"Sorry Jess isn't being very mature, Billie."  
>"It's okay, Liz. Do you want to feel? The baby's not moving yet, but you can still, if you want."<br>"That's okay. I should probably go downstairs. Todd is here."_

_She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, because she could handle it._

_***_

_"I want to go home."  
>"I know. Let's just stay a bit longer."<br>"Why? Jessica's not speaking to me, Elizabeth is busy talking to Todd, you're talking to Mike-"  
>"You can sit with us. What's the matter?"<br>"Nothing. I just want to go to bed. With you, if you get my drift."  
>"Oh, really, now? Do you, Mrs. Wakefield? We'll just have to see how quickly we can leave, now won't we? For now, why don't you sit down on my lap and snuggle with me while we eat the lovely meal Jessica prepared for us?"<br>"Lovely meal? Steven she went to the grocery store and got three platters of shrimp cocktail and three platters of crudités!"  
>"Shush. It's an improvement, trust me. Now, come on. Sit with me and maybe my good girl will get to go out for dinner later. There's bound to be a place open."<br>"Can we maybe go get ice cream? Please, Steven, please?"  
>"Okay. We can go get ice cream. Is this a craving?"<br>"…Yeah, I think it is."  
>"Wow. That's awesome, that our little one's causing you to have cravings already."<br>"I'm glad you're happy, Steven."  
>"Why wouldn't I be? You're having our baby. It's great."<em>

_Steven looked at his Billie, in awe at how beautiful she looked. She sort of looked pregnant, enough so that he could tell, but not quite enough so that everyone else could. He took her by the hand and led her over to the leather couch, where there was enough room for them so cuddle comfortably together. He didn't care if he annoyed Jessica. Billie was his wife and that was all that mattered to him. That was why he was wearing a polo shirt and a nice pair of jeans instead of his gym shorts and t shirt._

_Mike sat beside them, offering them a plate of vegetables and ranch dip. He let her take it, knowing she was hungry._

_"So, did Jessica tell you about how she's going to tell your parents?"_

_Fortunately, Billie was eating, so her response (which he was certain Mike wouldn't want to hear) was silenced._

_"No, what?"  
>"Oh, she wants us to tell them at Christmas. It'll be like our Christmas present to them Was the baby your present?"<br>"No. The baby is why my father had to take my mother on a cruise to the Caribbean. Not their Christmas present."_

_She spoke, leaning against him._

_"No, the wedding was what caused her to start cleaning again, honey. She and my mother together was the worst idea."  
>"You're right. Do you want the baby to be their present?"<br>"Nah. Get her a gift card or something. Some paint samples. Alice is an interior decorator."_

_Mike nodded._

_"Yeah, Jessica told me!"_

_He hated to ask, but he had to._

_"How long have you and Jessica been married?"  
>"About a month. Why? Didn't she tell you?"<br>"She told Billie. I just forgot, I think. I have a lot on my mind, don't I, honey?"_

_He rubbed her back through the silky material of her dress. She nodded, laying a hand on her abdomen. They both knew the forgetting was a lie, but he really didn't want another fight to brew._

_Unfortunately, Mike didn't seem convinced._

_"When did she tell you?"  
>"Oh, you know, she came over for tea…"<br>"Yeah, when?"  
>"I don't remember, Mike. I have better things to think about than your wife's actions."<br>"It was today, wasn't it?"  
>"I'm sorry, I was too busy trying not to cry because Jessica was insulting me, Mike. Okay?"<em>

_Jessica approached._

_"Hi, Steve-o! Hey Mike! Hi Billie."  
>"Jess, did you tell Billie we got married when you went to visit her today?"<em>

_He let out a groan, focusing on rubbing the small of his wife's back, rewarded when she curled up beside him._

_"She TOLD you?" _

December 2005

"Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby do you recognize me? Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me. Happy Christmas. I wrapped it up and sent it. With a note saying "I love you" I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been. But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again!"  
>"Mike is singing again."<br>"He's looking forward to our trip to the special circle of hell that Christmas on Calico Drive will be, I'm afraid."  
>"Aw, maybe it won't be that bad. Just think, next Christmas we'll have our little girl with us."<br>"That is true. Still, that doesn't mean that I'm looking forward to this "family fun" involving the Wilkinses, my cousins, and your sister-did your parents end up deciding to come?"  
>"No. They had to let Jeanette come. The school is closed for Christmas break, and they're still on their safari."<br>"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your sister will have fun. Is she still sleeping?"  
>"No. She's watching TV in our room. Mr. "Last Christmas" woke her up."<p>

Billie let out a yawn as she sat on the couch next to Steven, and he wrapped his arms around her. She positioned his hands on her abdomen, glad to cuddle with him. She was tired, both because she'd been up rather late catching up with her sister and because the baby insisted on kicking intensely in the middle of the night, but she wasn't too upset over it. She could sleep in the car on the way to Sweet Valley, and that right had better not been taken away from her. She'd kill Mike if he kept up with this incessant singing in the car.

"Billie, my shows aren't on yet."  
>"Hey, Jeanette, come sit with us."<p>

Her sister sat next to her, clad in her silk bathrobe.

"I got presents for y'all back in Tennessee, Momma had Annemarie take me shopping."  
>"That was sweet of you. I hope you didn't spend too much money."<br>"Momma made Annemarie pay. I even got something for my little niece, even though she's not born yet. I'm excited. Momma and Daddy said that if you wanted me to I can come visit you when the baby's born."  
>"They did?"<br>"Yeah! I wanna, please? I don't wanna go to Texas with Annemarie, she's boring, and Momma and Daddy are talking about going to Australia with Steven's parents."

That was news to them, and she sighed.

"Why don't we think about it? Okay?"  
>"Okay? Can I feel the baby again? I mean may I? It was cool when you let me feel yesterday!"<br>"Sure, honey, go ahead."

Her sister, who was twelve, pawed eagerly at her abdomen, and she leaned back on the couch as the baby kicked. There was a knock at the door, and the caroling was suddenly too close for comfort, and she motioned at Steven to answer it.

"What's it like?"  
>"What?"<br>"Being married?"  
>"Oh! It's wonderful. Steven's a great husband. I wouldn't change a thing."<br>"What's being pregnant like?"  
>"It's hard to explain. The first couple months are the hardest-I had awful morning sickness and was just awful to poor Steven-I was scared, both at the thought of being pregnant and the uncertainty of not knowing how the baby was, you know, if she was okay in there. The past couple months have been better though-we got to hear her heartbeat and we've gotten to see her a few times. And she kicks a lot and that's cool to feel, though a bit weird. Don't go getting any ideas now Jeanette."<br>"I won't. I promise. I wish y'all lived in Tennessee so I could babysit and stuff like that."  
>"We can't-"<br>"I know."

Steven returned with Mike, who was holding a platter of cookies. Her stomach growled, as she could smell the chocolate (and the baby seemed to love it-in all forms), but she hesitated.

"You made these? Not Jessica?"  
>"I made these."<br>"Fine. Let's have a cookie, Jeanette. You remember Mike from downstairs, right? Steven's best man?"  
>"Uh-huh! He was fighting with his girlfriend when you guys brought me here last night! Isn't it strange how her name is the same as your sister's?"<p>

Steven snorted, sitting down on the couch next to her. Mike merely looked bemused.

"Honey, Steven's sister is Mike's wife."  
>"But why? At the wedding she was talking about how she thought "marriage was just for a lark" and that "she didn't see the point in it- it just ties you down"!"<br>"Well, sometimes people chance, honey. You know that. Why don't you tell me what you've gotten for the baby?"  
>"I can't you'll see Christmas morning. How did your parents take it, Steven? Were they happy?"<p>

Mike interjected.

"Oh, we haven't told them yet."  
>"What? You got married, you didn't buy a guppy!"<br>"Jessica has a plan. We're going to tell them over Christmas."  
>"You're gonna tell them over the Christmas ham?"<br>"I guess so."

She bit back a groan, elbowing her husband pointedly.

"Mike, don't you think perhaps that's not wise?"  
>"Don't it remind you of All My Children, or Days of Our Lives, Billie? Remember when we used to watch them together? You're my favorite sister, Billie."<br>"What about Annemarie?"  
>"No, she's old and boring. You used to play with me and you wouldn't have let Momma and Daddy send me to boarding school! I love you, Billie. You're the bestest."<br>"I love you too."

She beamed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, maybe Jessica and you can go shopping?"  
>"I don't think so, Mike. Momma said that I had to stay with Billie 'cause she at least has some morals. I told Momma not to make fun of you, by the way. I like my little niece already."<br>"Aw. She likes you too."

***

"How about a sing along?"  
>"How about a shut up so Billie can sleep?"<br>"Oh, but it's almost Christmas! We can sing Jingle Bell Rock!"  
>"Mike, I swear to God, you'll be quiet during this car ride. Notice how well Jeanette is behaving?"<p>

Steven approached the car in time to hear Billie gearing up for a fight with Mike. He sighed heavily, putting the last of their luggage in the trunk. He really was not looking forward to this hour long ride home to Sweet Valley. Jessica and Billie weren't speaking to each other, Billie's sister was occupied by a game on her Gameboy, Mike was antagonizing both of their wives, and he just wished he was driving back with Elizabeth and Todd in the twins' jeep. He didn't dare ask why Jessica wasn't. Instead, he gritted his teeth, and got in the car, leaning over and caressing his wife's abdomen.

"Steven, I'm tired and want to sleep and Mike wants to do a sing along!"  
>"I heard. Why don't you take a nap and we'll listen to the radio, okay?"<br>"Okay, I guess. Thanks."  
>"You're welcome."<p>

She, still buckled in, moved closer to him and let him wrap his free arm around her. He gave her a squeeze, kissing her lightly.

"I'm so excited, aren't you guys?"  
>"Shut <em>up<em> Mike. Some of us are pregnant and are trying to get to sleep before we get to Steven's parents!"

He rubbed her back, cooing softly into her ear, as he tried to get her to sleep. He figured that Mike was helping him practice for getting their little girl to fall asleep five or so months from now, but that didn't mean it wasn't irritating. He switched on the radio, determined to keep some semblance of the peace he'd envisioned in the car. Soon enough, Billie was sound asleep, and the rest of the passengers were-finally-silent.

Unfortunately for him, this tenuous peace was interrupted as they neared the exit for Sweet Valley.

"Are we there yet?"  
>"Mike, didn't Billie ask you to be quiet? No, we are not there, yet."<p>

A few more minutes passed.

"How about now?"  
>"Mike…"<p>

For heaven's sake, they were passing the Valley Mall, which, thankfully for his parents' wallets, they did not live next to.

"What?"  
>"Be quiet, Billie is sleeping."<p>

He felt like he was talking to a five year old.

"No I'm not. Not anymore."  
>"See? You woke her up!"<br>"Not really. The baby did with her kicking. And I have to go to the bathroom, but I can wait until we get to your parents' house."  
>"Aw, the baby woke you up? That's cute."<p>

He caressed her abdomen again, just to feel the baby kick.

"Yeah, it happens all the time. Why are we going this way?"  
>"Well, you were asleep, so I thought we'd go the long way, you know, past Patman Manor and Fowler Crest. But you're awake now so we don't have to."<br>"We can, if you wanna."

He looked in the backseat of the car, seeing his sister with a scowl on her face.

"Jess, do you want to go to Lila's?"  
>"Yes, please. Mike can come with me, if he wants."<p>

Beside him, Billie visibly brightened.

"Oh, Lila is just lovely, Mike. You really should visit her!"  
>"Well, okay!"<p>

He pulled over next to the driveway that lead to Lila's mansion, and they watched Jessica and Mike head up it. He turned the radio off, and the three of them started to make the drive to his parents.

"Why did they get married?"  
>"Oh, honey, I honestly don't know."<br>"Do they love each other?"  
>"I think so."<br>"Then why won't Jessica tell Steven's parents?"

"_Who are those people, Billie?"  
>"They're Steven's cousins. I think their names are Kelly and Robin."<br>"They look like the twins."  
>"I know."<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too, sweetie. Unfortunately, you have to share a room with me and Steven during our stay."<br>"Aw, why?"  
>"Because that's where Ned and Alice decided to put you."<br>"Okay. I promise I won't be in your way. Y'all can still do stuff, if you want."  
>"Not with my baby sister in the room! It's okay, honey. You get a trundle bed and you can stay up as late as we do."<br>"I can?"  
>"Yeah. Now, come on. Let's go find Steven. I think he's hiding in his room from all these people."<br>"Aw, why? Don't he like 'em?"  
>"Honey, a lot of people aren't happy with the fact that we, well…"<br>"Had to get married?"  
>"Yes."<br>"But why does it matter? I mean Steven and you obviously love each other and you're gonna have a baby and that's great! I'm happy for you!"  
>"Aw, that's so sweet, honey. Thank you."<br>"Are you gonna cry? I don't want you to cry, Billie!"  
>"Can we just go find Steven?"<br>"Sure."_

_Billie let her twelve year old sister lead her up the stairs and into Steven's room, where he was still unpacking some of their luggage. She sat on the floor beside him, desperately needing a hug._

_"Hey, Bil, what's the matter?"  
>"Your relatives don't like me!"<br>"Oh, Bil, they like you."_

_He leaned over and nuzzled her abdomen._

_"Nuh-uh, no they don't. They were staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!"  
>"Oh, babe, I'm sorry."<em>

_She sighed, kissing him softly, and he deepened the kiss. He stroked her hair, and she climbed on to his lap, enjoying the extra attention she was getting for her husband._

_"Thanks for making me feel better."  
>"You're welcome. Wanna stay up here for a bit?"<br>"Yeah. You don't have to stay up here if you don't wanna, Jeanette."_

_Her sister was already sprawled on the trundle bed, sound asleep. She stood, taking the quilt that was on the foot of Steven's bed, and covered her with it._

_"You want a nap too?"  
>"No, that's okay. I had a nap in the car. We should probably go downstairs."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah."<em>

_She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear._

_"At least people know about us."  
>"True. I think Mom made brownies for you."<br>"For me?"  
>"Yeah. I told her you'd want some."<br>"I do like brownies."_

_She felt more secure when Steven was with her, especially when he was visibly happy about the baby. He'd wrapped an arm around her waist, cupping her belly. They walked into the kitchen, where Kelly and Robin sat with their mothers, Laura and Nancy. She took a brownie, still nervous. He squeezed her shoulders supportively._

_"Hey Auntie Laura, Auntie Nancy, Kelly, Robin. You guys remember Billie, right?"_

_Either Kelly or Robin (the fact that Billie couldn't tell them apart worried her slightly) responded._

_"Yeah-she's the one who tied you down. She's a much better choice for you then that friend of Jessica's, you know, Cora?"_

_Steven responded._

_"Cara. Her name was Cara."  
>"Yeah, her. She was annoying. She made fun of me for going out with Kirk."<br>"Kelly, you were being ridiculous. Even Jessica thought you were being foolish!"  
>"Well, whatever, Steve-o. Cora was a right bitch. I like your wife more, I guess. I'm gonna go out for a smoke, come with me, Robin. Is Jess home?"<br>"No. She's at Lila Fowler's."  
>"Liz is out too. With that boyfriend of hers. Come on, Robin, I want a smoke and to go on a walk. I hate being back in Sweet Valley."<em>

_She was slightly amused that one of the twins' cousins was apparently more of a badass than she'd realized. One of Steven's aunts attempted to interject._

_"Why don't you go on a walk with your cousin?"  
>"'Cause Steve-o's wife is up the duff. God, Mom. Isn't it totally obvious?"<br>"So?"  
>"Robin and I can't smoke around her, duh!"<br>"I don't understand. I smoked when I was pregnant with you. And Aunt Alice did when she was pregnant with the twins."  
>"Well. That might explain something, then. Like why Jessica has the attention span of a gnat and why I'm completely screwed up!"<br>"Kelly!"  
>"Besides you poisoned Steven against Daddy years ago! You wouldn't even let him invite him to their wedding and Daddy's his uncle!"<em>

_Perhaps, she mused, Jessica's wedding announcement would go unnoticed by the guests, what with Kelly having apparent issues with her mother, Alice being distracted by her sisters-yes, she doubted it, but it was indeed nice to dream._

_"Kelly-"  
>"Don't Kelly me, come on, Robin. Let's take a walk and get away from my <em>mom_!"_

_They all watched Kelly flounce out the back door, followed by Robin, who shot them all apologetic looks. Steven's other aunt, Nancy, simply let out a sigh, while Laura poured herself another glass of wine._

_"I just don't understand. Kelly used to be so sweet. And then she came back from Sweet Valley her junior year and it all changed."  
>"I told you to tell her you were pregnant, Laura. You should have known that she couldn't handle finding it out from her step-father."<br>"But she should've been happy for me!"  
>"You wouldn't even let Greg RSVP for the wedding. Alice told me. You know that she's missed her father."<br>"It doesn't matter!"  
>"Well, she does have a point! What if Steven had wanted him there? I'm sick of you lying about Greg, Laura. Just admit that you tried to marry a guy like Ned and it didn't work."<br>"I didn't want to find a guy like Ned.! I wanted to be happy! I was sick of you and Alice lording it over me that you had husbands and that you had kids! Now look at me! I'm married to a guy that my sister won't let into the house for Christmas dinner, my daughter won't speak to me, and she's behaving exactly like you with the cigarettes and the drinking and the walking! Where the hell is Alice, anyways?"  
>"I don't know. She said that she was going out, otherwise she'd start cleaning again! You always do that to her!"<br>"Do I? Do I? Do I really, Nancy? It's all me, huh? How about what Kelly told us about Jessica?"  
>"I don't think Alice-"<br>"She is living in sin, Nancy! Sin!"_

_She almost choked on her brownie, which was a shame since it was chocolate and absolutely delicious. Steven patted her on the back, and she took the glass of water that Nancy offered her, ignoring Laura's proffered bottle of wine, sipping it casually._

_"See, look what you've done, Laura! You've made Billie upset!"  
>"No she hasn't."<br>"Did you know Jessica was living with her boyfriend?"  
>"I-"<em>

_A commotion was heard in the front hall, and the four of them looked in the direction it came from._

_"Boyfriend? I'm Jessica's husband!"_

_***_

_"Breathe, Alice, breathe. Use your inhaler. Do not touch the furniture polish."  
>"Married? Jessica is married?"<br>"Don't worry about this. I'm sure Laura was making that up, sweetie. Don't worry, your big sister will fix everything."  
>"Nancy?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"May I clean? Just a bit? You know it soothes me."<br>"No. Why don't we get you into bed with some movies?"  
>"I want to watch Days of Turmoil. And clean."<br>"I know you do. Come on, you'll be alright after a lie down, I think."  
>"What happened?"<br>"You fainted. And…dropped the Christmas ham. But everything is under control. I promise. Steven is going to carry you upstairs."  
>"Where's Hank?"<br>"What? Honey, you married Ned. Remember?"  
>"Oh…"<br>"Okay, now do you feel okay?"  
>"I suppose…oh, hi, Ned!"<em>

_Steven let out a groan. Again, with the Ned business? He wordlessly helped his mother up, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom as if she was a doll._

_"Ned? Did I drown again?"  
>"No, MOM, you hit your head when you collapsed. Don't worry about it."<br>"Oh, okay. When did I become a mother, Ned?"  
>"Almost 21 years ago, and I'm Steven."<br>"You are? That's nice, dear. You're a good boy."_

_He put his mother on her bed and situated the remote control and box of tissues so that they were near her. Christmas day had been awful._

_How awful had it been? Well, for starters, the fact that Mike had announced that he and Jessica were married to his aunts had done nothing to help matters. Add in the fact that the Wilkinses were over for the meal, and things had gotten even more irritating. Yet again, one of Billie's relatives was there to witness his family falling apart. Granted it was only Jeanette, and she seemed to find the entire thing to be funny, but it went to show that no matter what he asked his family to do for him, even simple things like behaving, they didn't._

_He shut the door, surprised to find Billie standing there. She gave him a hug, holding him tightly._

_"You heard?"  
>"Every word. Come on. We're ordering Chinese food."<br>"Chinese?"  
>"Yeah. Nancy tried to salvage the ham, but, well-"<br>"Chinese it is!"  
>"Besides, it satisfies my cravings. I've been craving some all day."<br>"Well, aren't you lucky, then?"  
>"Uh-huh. Sorry about Alice."<br>"It's okay. Let's go downstairs and deal with the aftermath."  
>"Okay. The baby's awake."<br>"She is? I wanna feel."  
>"Go ahead."<em>

_She took his hand and laid it on her abdomen, pressing it down firmly. He felt a slight movement, and he smiled, happy to feel the baby kick again._

_"Merry Christmas."  
>"Merry Christmas to you, too."<em>

_They kissed, and he wished that they were celebrating Christmas alone, without all of his annoying family members._

_"Aunt Laura, that is cooking sherry! We use that to cook!"  
>"Shut up, Liz!"<br>"Aunt Laura, don't you dare give that to Billie's sister! She's twelve!"  
>"Shut up, Jessica!"<em>

_They walked down the stairs, surprised to find Jeanette sitting on the couch, letting Kelly French braid her hair. Sometimes, his cousin seemed almost normal, like her time in Tucson hadn't completely messed her up._

_"Steven is your mom okay?"  
>"Yeah. She's just taking a nap, that's all."<br>"Okay. Wow, this vacation has been so much fun! First we got to see some mansions, then I got to go on a fun walk with your cousins, then we found out that Kelly's father moved and didn't tell her, and then I got to watch an r rated movie with you and my favorite sister and today we got lots of Christmas presents and I got to meet Liz's boyfriend's parents and then your mom and her sister got into a fight so now we get Chinese food and now I'm happy because your parents know that Jessica is married and it's not a big secret anymore!"  
>"I'm glad you're having fun."<br>"I always have fun with Billie."_

_Billie sat on the couch beside her sister, and he joined them, wondering what had possessed Kelly to put blue streaks in her hair. He didn't dare ask, though._

_"Wow. She's kicking again. That's so cool."  
>"You think so, honey? Kelly did a nice job on your hair."<br>"Uh-huh! Did you know that Kelly used to live in Sweet Valley too?"_

_She started to answer, and a commotion of sorts broke out in the dining room._

_"Don't tell me what to do, Nancy!"  
>"Laura Bates, you cannot light up a cigarette in mixed company! Elizabeth's boyfriend is here!"<br>"Give it back!"  
>"No!"<em>

_Kelly glowered, joining them on the couch._

_"I hate my mom. At least Aunt Alice is normal."  
>"Normal?"<br>"Well, in the scheme of things. You all turned out okay."  
>"Mom thinks that-you'd rather have Alice as your mother?"<br>"She's normal compared to mine."  
>"She's in bed on Christmas day watching soap operas and trying to clean!"<br>"That's my mom's fault. She knew Aunt Alice would react poorly about Jessica and Mike."  
>"She's lost it!"<br>"What?"  
>"Remember when Liz got put on trial for killing Jessica's boyfriend your junior year? Mom got all crazy. She thought the twins were being stalked by identical doppelgangers-twice! The therapists were surprised that she's gotten this much better!"<br>"My step-dad thinks she's crazy."  
>"Well-"<br>"I hate him. I'm gonna go get Robin and go have another smoke, Steve-o."  
>"Go ahead."<em>

_This had to be one of the worst Christmases they'd ever had. He was extremely grateful that Billie's parents had been unable to attend, and that her sister thought that this was a real life soap opera. He sighed, leaning over and planting a kiss on his wife's abdomen._

_"I'm sorry Grandma Alice is a bit nuts, baby girl. Just be glad you're inside your Mom, where it's safe."  
>"I don't think she minds too much. After all, we get to have Chinese food 'cause of it."<br>"Yeah, it's like your dream come true, isn't it?"  
>"Only 'cause I'm pregnant."<br>"I know."  
>"Your mom will be okay. See? She's come down to eat."<em>

_That actually worried him, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he helped her up, and they followed Jeanette into the dining room, where Aunt Nancy had set out the hastily ordered meal. They sat next to Elizabeth, while her sister sat next to Jessica. His mother smiled at them beatifically, sitting next to his father. Aunt Laura was topping off everyone's drinks, only avoiding his wife and sister-in-law's due to his reproachful glare._

_"I'm thirsty, babe."  
>"That was wine."<br>"Oh. Can you go get a drink with me?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Okay, you want something to drink, honey? I'll get you some grape soda, okay?"_

_Her sister nodded, and they walked out to the kitchen, kissing under the mistletoe. He pulled her close, massaging her abdomen, wanting to make their baby kick. She giggled, kissing him again._

_"She's waiting for me to eat, sweetie!"  
>"Oh. She was kicking earlier."<br>"I know. Don't worry. Everything's just fine."  
>"Okay. Sorry. You know I can't help it."<em>

_They kissed again._

_"I know. You need to trust me more, though. I'd know if something was wrong."  
>"I know."<em>

_A commotion broke out in the dining room, and they looked over, surprised to see his mother giving a toast. Billie groaned, looking slightly apprehensive. He simply sighed._

_"I'd like to congratulate my daughter and her husband. Marriage is a big step, and one that I'm sure that she is ready for!"  
>"What the hell is your mother talking about?"<br>"Congratulations, Elizabeth and Todd! Congratulations!"  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day

"Excuse me, sweetheart, is your father home?"

Cara Walker was not amused by the actions of her former best friend, Jessica Wakefield-McAllery-Wakefield-Whatever, and she was absolutely positive that Steven wouldn't be either.

"No. Daddy's at work. Mommy's home, though. Do you want to see her?"  
>"I-"<p>

She stumbled on her words, trying to determine an appropriate response. Did she want to meet the person Steven had replaced her with after she'd moved to London? Did she want to meet the woman he'd married? The one he'd had children with? She began to speak, when someone spoke to the girl, her voice coming from another room.

"Ally, who is that?"  
>"One of Daddy's friends, Mommy! She's come to see him!"<br>"Who is it?"  
>"I dunno. Who are you, Daddy's friend?"<br>"Alison, what have I told you about speaking to strangers? Invite her in, please."  
>"Okay! Come in, Daddy's friend!"<p>

She followed the little girl inside the condo, realizing that in the six years that she'd been gone Steven had obtained a wife, a daughter, and, judging by the picture of him receiving his diploma from SVU, a law degree. She nervously ran a hand through her hair, worried about how his wife would react to her visit. Jessica had said some rather unflattering things about the woman, after all.

Though, really, could she even trust Jessica anymore? She truly didn't know. Things had changed since she'd moved to London her junior year. The only reason she was back at all was because Elizabeth Wakefield-Wilkins had bowed out of organizing their class reunion, and she'd volunteered to coordinate the darned thing. She hadn't expected her old hometown to have changed so much.

Fortunately, his wife at least seemed pleasant, and she made a mental note to tell her 'best friend' that perhaps she needed to look up the definition of the word golddigger. And floozy, for that matter.

"Hey. I'm Cara. It's nice to meet you."  
>"Hi Cara. I'm Billie. Steven will be home soon. You're welcome to join us for dinner, if you'd like."<br>"I'd like that. Thanks."  
>"You're welcome. It's nice to meet you. It's too bad you couldn't have gone to the wedding. You could have distracted Jessica."<br>"You actually wanted me there? Even though we dated?"  
>"It would have been fine with me. This is Alison. This is Daddy's ex-girlfriend, princess. She lives in London."<br>"Hi Alison. I'm Cara. It's nice to meet you!"

The girl stared at her.

"Nice to meet you too. Can't I read Auntie Jessie's book, Mommy?"  
>"No, princess. It's much too inappropriate for you. And for Mommy. And for the large majority of the world. Why don't you go play with your dolls or something?"<br>"Okay. London is where Auntie Lizzie went when I was two."  
>"I know, sweetie. Go on."<br>"I wanna stay with you!"  
>"Okay, sweetie. Sit up here with me. But be gentle."<br>"I will. I promise."

She watched his daughter sit on her mother's lap, and she allowed her to think, briefly, about what might have happened had she and Steven married. She didn't want to dwell on the past, but being back in Sweet Valley made her wonder. Would they have been happy together? Or were they determined to fail anyways? From what little she'd gleaned (mostly from the time she'd run into a drunken Elizabeth in a pub outside of London) they'd only flourished with her being gone.

That and the fact that she wouldn't wish Jessica as a sister-in-law on anyone.

"May I sit?"  
>"Sure. I don't know what Jessica told you, but I don't bite."<br>"But, you're Steven's wife-"  
>"And you and him almost got married. I know. Believe me, you don't think Jessica doesn't constantly bring the fact that he was "supposed" to marry her "best friend" up?"<br>"She does?"  
>"Yeah. She doesn't like me. I don't really care, though."<br>"She said you were a golddigger. And a floozy."  
>"Oh, did she? I suppose she would know. She just got her second divorce two months ago. We never met him. His name is Reggie or something."<p>

The front door opened, and she felt suddenly nervous.

"Go say hi to Daddy, okay, Ally?"  
>"Okay!"<p>

She checked her phone, hoping that some sort of emergency had happened, so that maybe she wouldn't have to show her ex-fiancé just exactly what his sister had been saying about him. Alas, it was not to be.

"Daddy, your ex-girlfriend's here! She's very pretty! She lives in London like Auntie Liz did!"  
>"I see that. Hey, Cara. How have things been?"<br>"Daddy, she's Aunt Jessica's best friend! And she seems normal!"  
>"You came to see Jess?"<p>

She sighed.

"No, I need Liz's address. I'm in charge of our reunion committee because she skipped town…you don't have it, do you?"  
>"Nope. She lives in New York, now. She's got two kids, with Todd Wilkins. He might know her address. You met my Ally Cat, right? And my Billie?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Sit down. You want a cup of coffee?"<br>"Sure, I guess. Cream and sugar, please."  
>"Okay. You want a coffee, Bil?"<p>

She nodded at him, and motioned to the piece of paper that Cara most unfortunately held.

"Is that that daft idiot's edited chapter of her "memoir"?"  
>"Jessica wants to publish this?"<br>"Yeah. It was Alice's idea. I want to kill her. I'm a stay at home mother with a degree in Economics, not an editor. What did she write?"  
>"Uh…"<p>

She handed her the piece of paper in question, wincing as she read it. Much to her surprise, Billie started to laugh.

"Honey, get this: _"...Lila isn't there and not expected. No doubt she's out screwing someone. According to Caroline probably my own brother, Steven, the shit. Not that I can afford to take such a disapproving position on infidelity, but it's different for me; I'm in control. Steven's the kind who falls in love... And thanks to Caroline everyone knows everything. Except my pathetic sister-in-law, Cara Walker Wakefield. At least she would be home. Baking probably. Baking certainly."_ She's taken me out and has made you unrecognizable!"

"Cara? Are you okay in there?"  
>"No! Leave me alone! I can't believe she'd write such things about me! I thought we were friends!"<br>"Come on, the bit Steven and I read wasn't that bad."  
>"Yeah, that part wasn't!"<br>"Was there more?"  
>"I don't want to show you. I hate her, so, so much. Why does she hate me?"<br>"I don't know. Look, Cara, please open the door. I want to talk to you."  
>"...Well, okay, I guess. Hold on."<p>

If anyone had asked Billie what she'd be doing that night earlier that day, whether it had been a fellow parent at Ally's preschool or Alice Wakefield herself, never, in all her imagination, had she pictured herself trying to comfort Steven's ex-fiancee, but, somehow, she was. And, yes, that task had fallen to her, simply because she couldn't deal with the other teensy problem: Steven's sister was coming over, as well as her batty mother-in-law.

Cara opened the door to the bathroom, looking like a sight for sore eyes. She instinctively went to hug her, unprepared for the eager response. That was slightly odd. But, she supposed, no less so than she'd expected, especially from one of her sister-in-law's supposed best friends. The though was enough to induce nightmares in her._Being Jessica's best friend_. She shuddered at the scenes that played out in her mind.

"What else did she say?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it. Did Steven and Alison leave?"<br>"Yes. They went to get dinner. Jess-"  
>"I know. I heard you two talking. Whatever. I can handle it."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah. I've matured. Unlike-"<br>"A certain double-mint twin we both know?"  
>"Exactly. I don't know why she doesn't like you."<p>

Billie knew. She knew exactly why Jessica hated her, and she could quite frankly care less. It wasn't her fault that Alice had been (slightly) more concerned about her giving birth on the carpet than Jessica's turning cartwheels.

Whilst she was in labor.

At age 18, mind you. Almost 19. She shook her head, annoyed at the memory.

"Because Jessica is a bitch."  
>"I'll drink to that!"<br>"I wish I could."

She covered her abdomen self-consciously, just knowing that both Alice and Jessica would make comments about her being pregnant. Just like they'd done when she was pregnant with Ally. The entire time. She'd hated it.

"Are you pregnant?"  
>"Yes. And, yes, it was planned this time. Todd decided that was an appropriate comment to make. He of the two kids living with his mother and father while he bartends to make a quick buck. He's a jackass. Liz left him, you know. Their kids are awful. Right brats."<br>"I'd never even ask!"  
>"I figured. It was just so awful, how they treated me when I was pregnant with Ally. It's just a defense mechanism."<br>"Jessica?"  
>"Not just her. Liz too. Todd. Alice and Ned. My parents. My older sister. It sucked. I was happy, so was Steven, but no one else was. Until Jessica eloped-"<br>"With Reggie?"  
>"No, with Mike McAllery. She announced her marriage over the Christmas dinner-it was a mess. A disaster. And I was only happy because Steven's aunt decided that enough was enough and treated us to my requested Chinese food after Alice fainted on the ham. See? You only ran off to Nevada with him to get married. That's not so bad, compared to me, is it?"<br>"You're his wife. They should like you."  
>"I don't care. Really, I used to, but now it doesn't matter. The Wakefields, they aren't how they apparently used to be. Trust me on that. Trust me. Come on, why don't you freshen up and I'll pour us some drinks."<br>"But-your baby."  
>"Don't worry. I'll have ginger ale. I'm sensitive to Jean Nate, anyways. Alice wears it like it's water."<p>

She rolled her eyes, having decided that Cara wasn't that bad. In fact, she was really a pleasant girl, and she was just happy after the incident with Lila Fowler that she seemed uninterested in her husband. In fact, she was fairly certain that the only exchange they'd even had was about whether she wanted a coffee!

"Jessica said that you'd accuse me of trying to steal Steven if I came to visit. You don't think I'd do that, do you?"  
>"Oh, no. Of course I don't! Again, Jessica's a bitch."<br>"Thanks. So I can talk to him?"  
>"Of course. I only yelled at Lila because she was trying to dirty dance with him at that ridiculous second wedding of Jessica's. I was PMSing, that's all."<br>"Oh."  
>"If I really had a problem with you being friends, I'd have told him you couldn't be friends online."<p>

She was honestly this close to killing Jessica. She hated her sister-in-laws.

Fortunately, the door slammed open and they looked in the direction of it to see her husband and daughter, who was running at her at full speed. She picked her up, bouncing her lightly.

"What did you get us for dinner, Ally?"  
>"Daddy bought pizza! Even though Aunt Jessie hates it!"<br>"What kind of pizza?"  
>"Pepperoni and veggieble!"<br>"Awe, both my favorites. You remember me and Daddy's friend Cara, right?"  
>"Uh-huh! She's very pretty, Mommy!"<br>"Tell her."  
>"I think you look pretty, Cara. Daddy said that you and him dated before he met Mommy but that you're friends now!"<br>"Daddy told you that, Ally?"  
>"No, he told Grandma Alice. On the phone in the car."<br>"Oh, okay. Do you know when they're coming?"  
>"Nope! Daddy said that I could have a juice box, though!"<br>"Okay. Let me get you one. You can come with us, Cara. I meant what I said."

She helped her up, grabbing her a tissue, and they followed her daughter out to the kitchen, where Steven sat dunking a cookie into his coffee. She gave him a kiss, conscious of the fact that his ex was with them, and he casually rubbed her side, seemingly unaware that the baby was much to small to feel yet.

"Hey, Steve."  
>"Hey, Cara. How's London been?"<br>"Okay. It's gotten better."  
>"That's good. Did you become a fashion designer or something?"<br>"No. I've decided to become an accountant. I had a lot of time to study once I left Sweet Valley."  
>"Oh. I'm a lawyer, like I always wanted to be. I specialize in tax and probate, in my dad's law firm."<br>"Tax and probate? But-"  
>"It's stable work. I make enough so that we're comfortable, and that Billie can stay at home, which is what we wanted. Isn't that right, honey?"<p>

She'd been making a pathetic attempt at doing her hair, knowing that she'd be criticized no matter what, and she walked back to the kitchen, the curling iron still in her hand.

"What?"  
>"I work in tax and probate so that we make enough money that I can support us on my salary."<br>"Oh, yeah. You're right."  
>"Don't worry about your hair, babe. You look beautiful. Besides, I think Mom and Jess are here."<p>

"What happened to your family? Your mother is parading around with Bruce's dad, Jessica is dating some dude named Cheese (who names their kid Cheese?), Elizabeth is off in New York, having left her kids with Todd….when we were dating, I thought you guys were perfect. The perfect family."  
>"That changed shortly after you moved, Cara."<p>

Steven felt Alison wrap her arms around his leg, and he leaned down and ruffled her hair.

"Daddy, Mommy's mad at Uncle Todd. And Grandma Alice. And Auntie Jessie. And Mr. Cheese."  
>"I know, sweetie. Why don't you go play with Aubrey?"<br>"I don't wanna!"  
>"Okay."<p>

He was too tired to care, and he simply picked her up.

"Hey Cara! You're too nice to be Auntie Jessie's friend!"

That was true.

"Thanks, I think. You look pretty."  
>"Thank you. Daddy says I look like Mommy!"<br>"He's right. She's pretty too."  
>"I'm gonna be a big sister soon!"<br>"You are?"  
>"Uh-huh! Mommy's gonna have another baby! I'm gonna be a big sissy!"<p>

He chuckled, bouncing her lightly.

"Come on, Ally, go tell your mom it's time to eat."  
>"'Kay, Daddy!"<p>

He put her down, watching her run out of the room and into the kitchen, where Billie was having a "discussion" with Todd.

"Do you know what you're having yet?"  
>"Not yet. It's too soon to tell."<br>"Do you want a boy? Or another girl?"  
>"Honestly? It doesn't matter what sex the baby is. I'd be happy with either. But Billie thinks it's a boy. She says this pregnancy is different than Ally's. We'll find out soon, I guess."<br>"I'm happy for you."

Steven hadn't been too surprised that Cara was almost as easy to talk to as she'd been back when they were dating. She'd even found common ground with Billie, though he sort of wished it hadn't been their hatred of Jessica that had caused it. He felt his wife slip her arms around him, and she pressed herself against him.

"I'm starving."  
>"Well, let's eat, babe. The baby needs to eat, after all."<br>"Yeah. Come on, Cara, They'll eventually join us."

Unfortunately, Billie proved to be right, and, indeed, their other guest (whom he had most certainly not invited) joined them. His mother and Mr. Patman sat next to Jessica and Chas, while Todd sat with Aubrey on his lap next to Cara (the baby was asleep in the pack and play his wife had made him leave out for their nieces), and he, Alison, and Billie all sat together in a cluster. He rubbed her back, watching her eat.

"Hey, Steve-o, you and the wife heard from Dizzy Miss Lizzie?"

Yes, Todd was indeed drunk.

"No, Todd."  
>"The wife's all pissy at me, Steve-o. She's saying I should be a man."<br>"Billie's right. Please don't call her "the wife", by the way."  
>"Why not? She's your wife, ain't she?"<br>"That's not the point and you know it!"  
>"She's your wife. I can call her whatever I want!"<br>"No, you can't. Just shut up, Todd!"

He really didn't want his pregnant hormonal wife and his trashed brother-in-law to get into a fight over the pizza.

"Todd, maybe it would be best-"  
>"You shut up, Cara! He left you for her, you know that, right?"<br>"First, I broke up with Steven. Second, treat your sister-in-law with some respect. It's not her fault Elizabeth cheated on you with an Earl!"

The whole table, even Jessica, went silent. No one dared to speak. Todd took another sip of his beer.

"What?"  
>"You heard me. His name is Max. They studied at the University together."<br>"You're a liar!"

No, Cara was telling the truth, which was indeed unfortunate.

"No, Todd, I'm not. It's a shame you won't accept that.."  
>"You're a lying bitch, Cara! Shut the fuck up about shit you know nothing about!"<p>

Aubrey was clinging to Billie, crying softly. Alison tugged on his shirt.

"Daddy? Can me and Aubrey watch TV in your room?"  
>"Go ahead. Thank you, princess."<br>"You're welcome!"

He kissed her on the cheek, and she took her younger cousin by the hand, skipping out of the room. He shot Billie a quick look, wincing when he saw the rage in her eyes.

"Todd Wilkins! How dare you swear in front of my daughter?"  
>"Oh, go suck it. You're just as uptight as Dizzy Miss Lizzie."<p>

He knew that the dinner had gone straight to hell in a hand basket. His wife was pregnant, hormonal, and furious. And Todd was drunk and belligerent.

"I'm _what_?"  
>"You heard me! You think you're some hotshot 'cause you graduated college and got married to your precious Steven, dontcha?"<br>"I worked my ass off to graduate and you know that! And I'm not sorry that Steven and I are in love and married and who are you to judge me? How dare you hold that against me? How dare you?"  
>"You're just like Dizzy Miss Lizzie! You're both whores-maybe you didn't cheat-"<p>

The next thing he knew, his wife and brother-in-law had apparently decided to make the fight physical. He followed behind her, shielding her abdomen, not wanting Todd to hurt her or their baby. Much to his surprise, Chas Brezinski stood as well, blocking the angry Todd. Billie appeared to not notice-and Todd continued to speak.

"You are just as bad as she is."  
>"Take that back, you bastard!"<p>

Steven made an attempt (and it was a good one) to stop her, but she brushed him off. She was crying now, and he supposed that that was why Chas received a punch to the face.

"Oh, my God, Chas! I didn't see you! I didn't mean to punch you!"  
>"It's okay, Billie."<br>"I'd meant to punch Todd, honest!"  
>"I know. Can I just have some ice?"<br>"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey princess. Hey Aubrey. Whatcha guys watching?"  
>"The Powerpuff Girls, Mommy! You done fighting, now?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Can I feel baby?"<br>"You wanna feel the baby?"  
>"Yeah. Can I feel the baby?"<br>"Sure. Why don't you stay in here with me for a bit, Ally. Aubrey, your father is leaving."

Billie, who couldn't believe she'd punched Chas the one time he hadn't deserved it, gave her niece a hug.

"My momma baby too."  
>"Yes, you're a big sister too! It's wonderful, isn't it?"<br>"No, my momma like you."  
>"Yes, honey, your mom was pregnant too. Then she had Tiffany. Remember? I love you, sweetie. Once the baby starts to move and stuff you can feel too but right now it's just me an' Ally an' Uncle Steven that can, okay?"<p>

She was certain that her niece simply wanted to feel her belly, and she wasn't ready for that yet, not at all. She was exhausted (possibly due to the fight she'd had with Todd and more likely because she was twelve…no, thirteen, almost, in another day or two…weeks pregnant) and with this baby she craved sleep. When she'd been pregnant with Alison, she'd been throwing up all the time.

The thought that Elizabeth was pregnant crossed her mind, but she brushed it off. _You've just got pregnancy on your mind because you're pregnant. Don't be ridiculous, thinking Elizabeth is pregnant too. Aubrey must just be confused._ The thought comforted her, and she lead her niece to the door, shutting it behind her. Her daughter sat on the bed, and she climbed in beside her.

"I feel baby now?"  
>"Yeah. Come cuddle with me"<p>

She yawned, letting her curl up next to her, and she placed her hands on her abdomen. She was getting on the closer side of twenty five and she was pregnant with her second child. Ten years ago, hell, five even, she'd have never thought that would be the case. In fact, she'd been uncertain if she'd want more than one kid when she was pregnant with Ally. But, now, she could hardly wait. She loved being a mom.

"Mommy?"  
>"Yeah, Ally?"<br>"Is that Aubrey crying?"

Oh, she hoped not. She hoped not because Steven had promised to get the guests out of the house so that she could take a bubble bath and just relax, and, dammit, she was looking forward to it!

"Steven? Honey, what's going on out there?"

He entered the room, a pained expression on his face.

"Todd left Aubrey here. What do you want to do?"  
>"Do you wanna have a sleepover with your cousin, princess? You can if you promise to let me take my bubble bath tonight without interrupting and if daddy lets me sleep in tomorrow."<p>

Their daughter nodded, and she kissed her on the abdomen.

"We'll be good, Mommy. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

Steven spoke, and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Go take your bubble bath, babe."  
>"Will you come in and keep me company?"<br>"Sure. After I get them sorted."  
>"Okay…"<br>"I'll go run the bath for you."  
>"Thanks."<br>"You're welcome. Come on, Ally. Say goodbye to your mother and go out to the living room with your cousin."  
>"Bye, Ally. I'll come in and say goodnight when I'm done with my bubble bath, okay?"<br>"'Kay! Does baby like baths?"  
>"Yep. 'Cause they relax me."<br>"'Kay! Night-night, Mommy!"  
>"Goodnight, princess."<p>

She played with the bubbles in the tub, noticing that Steven had put more in there that was really necessary, relaxing in the warm water. Much to her surprise, neither of the girls had come in to bug her, and she could hear him reading to them, and she smiled. He was such a good father and uncle, and he'd even got poor Aubrey to stop crying. (A miracle onto itself.)

She heard a knock at the door, and he opened it, slipping into the bathroom. He perched on the lid of the toilet, looking proud of himself. She smiled, and she playfully flicked some of the bubbles at him.

"Come closer! Don't sit all the way over there."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah. Come on. I wanna give you a kiss. Or two. Or maybe even three."  
>"Okay."<p>

He moved to sit on the floor beside the tub, and their lips met in a kiss. She kissed him hungrily, not even caring that she was making him wet from all the water she was splashing out of the tub. The only thing that stopped her from pulling him into the bath with her was the fact that there were two children asleep down the hall, and they tended to be rather loud. But, she wanted him. Oh, yes, she did.

"What's with you, little Miss Horny?"  
>"You got me pregnant."<br>"That I did. That I did."  
>"I can't help it. You're turning me on."<br>"You're turning me on too. Don't worry about it. You enjoying your bath?"  
>"It's a little cold now. And I want more bubbles. Can-"<br>"Of course. Come here. Let's see what I can do."  
>"You can do me?"<p>

She was hopeful, and he grinned at her, kissing her again. She felt the bathwater warm again, and that the bubbles were back, and she gestured to the tub, wanting him to join her.

"I think I'll do you later. When we're in our bed together."

It wasn't good enough. She didn't care if they had sex in the bath, and frankly she didn't want to, it would probably make the bubbles disappear, but she at least wanted her husband to get in the tub with her. She pouted.

"Don't you wanna get in the tub and play with the bubbles and the pregnant lady?"  
>"Yeah, of course I do. Does the pregnant lady want me to?"<br>"Yes, she does."  
>"Then the pregnant lady will get her playmate in just a moment. Let me get out of these clothes first."<br>"Okay…"

She watched him undress and he climbed into the tub, sitting on the other side. She splashed him again, wanting to cuddle up with him and get a back rub-she didn't want to do anything naughty, at least not too naughty, because there was always the chance that the kids would come in.

He splashed her back, and she giggled.

"Go back to bed."  
>"I can't. The baby's hungry. What are you making?"<br>"Chocolate zucchini bread, you want some?"  
>"Uh-huh. That's what the baby wants too. Thanks for last night."<br>"You're welcome. Did you sleep well?"  
>"Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep in the bath."<br>"It's okay. I'd rather you be my tired pregnant lady than my horribly sick one. You look…like you're glowing, by the way."  
>"I do? Thank you, Steven."<br>"Of course you do. You're welcome, babe."  
>"Do I…"<br>"Do you?"  
>"…look pregnant? Do you think I do?"<br>"Hell yeah!"  
>"Really?"<p>

Steven approached her, squatting and giving her abdomen a rub. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts, and it nicely showed off her small bump, which had been really obvious during their bath the night before. He'd read that subsequent pregnancies started showing earlier, but he hadn't fully believed that until then.

"Yeah."

She squealed, and he stood, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her, squeezing her as tightly as he thought safe. This pregnancy, he was gonna do everything right. He was going to treat her like a princess.

"Do you think we can take pictures later?"  
>"Of course. Breakfast will be done soon."<br>"It smells yummy."  
>"Thanks. Ally and Aubrey are watching some television in the living room, if you want to see them."<br>"Oh, yes. I missed Ally snuggling with me this morning."  
>"Go see 'em, then. I'll come get you when the food's done."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah. Go ahead."<br>"Come with me?"

She shot him a hopeful look, and he shrugged, deciding that he could join them for a few minutes. The timer would go off for the bread when it was done, after all. All that mattered was keeping his pregnant wife happy.

"Come on. Let's go watch some TV with them."  
>"Can you carry me? And maybe give my belly some nuzzles like you used to do when I was pregnant with Ally?"<br>"Of course I can."

He picked her up easily, nuzzling her abdomen like she'd asked, and she giggled.

"I'd forgotten how much that tickled."  
>"You like it, right?"<br>"Of course I do. Silly! Oh, Steven, I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

He carried her out to the living room, nuzzling her abdomen again, and they sat on the couch. Alison climbed on to her lap, still watching the show, while Aubrey inched closer to them, sucking on the edge of her blanket. He leaned over and ruffled his niece's hair, getting her to smile.

"Aubrey, why don't you sit with me?"  
>"You want me to?"<br>"Sure. You're my niece, after all. Come here."  
>"'Kay."<p>

She sat on his lap, and he noticed her watch him rub Billie's abdomen. She seemed curious, and he smiled.

"You're gonna have a little cousin in a few months."  
>"I know! Auntie Billie told me!"<br>"She did?"  
>"Uh-huh! She told me she's gonna have a baby an' that I can feel it when it gets bigger! It bigger now?"<p>

Beside him, his wife shifted slightly.

"Honey, there's nothing to feel yet. Uncle Steve and Ally like to touch my belly 'cause they're the baby's daddy and sister. I promise you can feel when the baby starts moving, okay?"  
>"'Kay. Momma says her baby moves."<br>"Honey, your mother isn't pregnant. Are you talking about when she was pregnant with Tiffany?"  
>"Momma's baby too!"<p>

They exchanged a look, and she rolled her eyes, just in time for the timer to go off for the bread. Aubrey slid off his lap without him having to say a word. Billie kissed Ally on the forehead and kissed Aubrey on the cheek, and they went in the kitchen together.

"What the hell did she mean?"  
>"I dunno. Yesterday she said that her mom was pregnant, too, but I assumed she was confused."<br>"You don't think?"  
>"It's ridiculous to think, Steven. What, Tiffany's barely ten months old and your sister left seven months ago-who has sex when they're two months postpartum? It's not safe-you have to be cleared by the doctor! Oh, don't give me that pout. You'll get plenty before the baby's born. I promise."<p>

She kissed him.

"You're so beautiful, though. And you were so beautiful after you had Ally. I'd forgotten about having to wait."  
>"Well, since we'll have a newborn and a four year old, those two months will fly by-sometimes it's less, though. You really thought I was beautiful after I had Ally?"<br>"Yeah. Of course I did."  
>"After I showered, right?"<br>"No. You were beautiful the minute you got to hold her."  
>"When she tried to nurse and you got a spray of milk in the eye? That was funny."<p>

She giggled, cutting herself a piece of the bread, and she leaned against him. He rubbed her back before he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you started to go into labor, honey. I'll be there this time, I promise."  
>"You were there when it mattered. But, yes, you will be there this time. Jessica was very useless."<br>"Things will be better this time. I promise."  
>"Better?"<br>"Yeah. I wanted to give you the world, you know, when you were pregnant with Ally. And I couldn't. I was working all the time, and you had to deal with all that shit from my family, and I won't let it happen again."  
>"But, you did treat me like I was a princess. Yeah, you worked, but you also came home and gave me back rubs and you'd take me to the beach and to the movies and on dates, and don't forget, I was taking a lot of classes too. I was just glad you were excited about the baby, you know, and you let my sister come to visit after Ally was born and that was so nice of you. She has a bit of a crush on you, by the way."<p>

She kissed him again.

"You were happy?"  
>"Yeah. I mean-yeah, I was happy."<br>"Your sister has a crush on me?"  
>"Yeah. She thinks you're cute. That's all."<br>"Really?"  
>"Steven she used to blush and stammer at you all the time!"<p>

That did make sense.

"Daddy? What are you guys doing?"  
>"We're just having a little chat, Ally. What's up?"<br>"Auntie Lizzie is coming."  
>"What?"<br>"Aubrey said Auntie Lizzie is coming. I don't want her to come. She scares me!"

Billie picked her up.

"I think that she might have told Aubrey that, sweetie, but she's probably not going to visit. Don't worry."  
>"But, Mommy, why does she lie to Aubrey?"<br>"Well, sweetie, people lie."  
>"But why?"<br>"I don't know, princess. Come on, Daddy made chocolate zucchini bread for me. Do you want a piece?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<br>"We can have some together while Daddy talks to Aubrey, okay?"  
>"'Kay!"<p>

He dutifully went into the living room to try to talk to Aubrey. She sat their silently, staring at the television.

"Do you want to talk?"  
>"No!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"'Cause Momma's coming to visit!"<br>"I don't think she is."  
>"She promised! She promised she'd come and show me!"<br>"Show you what?"  
>"I already told you!" <p>

"I'm just glad your mother took Aubrey and Ally to the movies. I feel exhausted."  
>"Take a nap."<br>"No! I wanna spend time with you!"  
>"Bil, if you're tired, you should sleep."<br>"I'm not tired, Steven, I'm exhausted 'cause of the baby. It's probably doing some growing."  
>"You think it's growing?"<br>"Yeah. Soon it's gonna be big enough to feel and then soon after that it'll be big enough to be able to tell the sex!"  
>"You think we're having a boy, right?"<br>"Uh-huh. But I'm not really sure yet."  
>"I reckon it's a boy. Mom-to-be's intuition, after all."<p>

Billie let Steven kiss her, and he massaged her sides, as they laid on the couch together.

"You believe in that?"  
>"Of course I do. The baby is inside you, after all."<p>

He'd pressed his palms flat against her abdomen, and she smiled, wishing that they could feel the baby move already. She knew that he'd feel more involved once that started, and she wanted him to feel connected with the baby.

"Do you feel excluded?"  
>"From what?"<br>"I dunno. The pregnancy thing."  
>"No. Of course not."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah. I mean, I can hardly wait to feel this little guy move but I don't feel disconnected. Not at all. You're pregnant with our baby and I think it's great. I love you."<p>

He kissed her again, and he ran his hands through her hair.

"You know, the doctor let me borrow this thing that lets you hear the baby's heartbeat, if you want to give it a go."

Beside her, he visibly brightened. She sat up, leaning against the cushions, and she made to push herself up off the couch. (She really didn't need his help getting up, but she felt lazy and pregnant and wanted it anyways.)

"I'd like that. Hold on, I can help you up."  
>"You can? Thanks, Steve."<p>

She took his offered hand and he pulled her up. He kissed her on the cheek, smoothing her hair. She leaned against him, enjoying the tremors of pleasure she felt as he caressed her body. She kissed him, again, wrapping her legs around his waist. They were alone. And she wanted him. Just like she'd wanted him the night before in the bath but she'd fallen asleep by accident and he hadn't woken her, even though she could tell that he'd wanted her too. Pregnancy had made her more hormonal than ever before and that lead to her being more turned on than usual. A bonus for him and a bonus for her.

"Hey there. Are you happy to see me?"  
>"Very happy. Are you happy to see me?"<br>"You know I am."

He kissed her again, and she deepened it, not caring that they were in their front room making out and that Alice might return with their daughter any minute. All that mattered was that Steven was doing that thing with his tongue and he was caressing her breasts with his hands and that it felt nice.

"Do you want-"  
>"Oh, yes, Steven."<br>"Want to go to the bedroom?"  
>"We could always do it here. Spice it up a bit."<br>"On the couch?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<p>

She slipped her shirt off, discarding it on the floor, and he made fast work on undoing the clasp of her bra. That too ended up on the floor, and she reckoned she'd pick it up later. He pulled her down on the couch and she slipped off his shirt, tossing it in the pile, while he fumbled with the ties on her shorts. He pulled them off, and she undid the zip on his jeans.

"You want to do this?"  
>"Of course I do. Don't talk, just do me."<p>

She wasn't terribly romantic when she was this turned on.

"Bil…"  
>"Mmm…"<br>"You awake?"  
>"No…"<br>"Come on, honey, it's time to get up."  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cause we're all sticky. And the blanket needs to be washed and our clothes are all over the place and we need to take a shower."  
>"Shower? Together? With you?"<br>"Of course."  
>"…you smell like sex."<br>"Well, we did do it twice, babe. Though that's exactly why we need to take a shower and wash the blanket. Before Mom brings Ally home."  
>"Well…okay. We can take a shower together."<p>

Billie didn't really want to get up, but Steven did sort of smell gross and she assumed that she didn't really smell that great, so she decided that a shower with him would be fun, though hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep as she'd done in both the previous night's bubble bath and as she'd done after they'd finished their romp on the couch. God, that was embarrassing. She'd fallen asleep after sex. Usually that was Steven's job.

"Want to take it now?"  
>"Sure."<p>

The hot water poured over them, and he massaged her back with a soap covered washcloth, and she let out a happy sigh. She couldn't help being slightly turned on, even if she knew that the point of their shower was to get clean. Steven moved the washcloth higher, chuckling quietly.

"You like that, eh?"  
>"Oh, yes…"<br>"We ought to do this more often."  
>"Mmm. Can you keep doing that?"<br>"Of course."

She turned around, letting him wash her front, and he did, paying special attention to her abdomen. She kissed him, slowly, and he dropped the washcloth, resting his hands on her bump.

"Do you want me to get the Doppler so we can hear the baby's heartbeat together?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Okay. Are you all clean now, you naughty, naughty boy?"

She kissed him again, pulling away to rest her head against his chest.

"I'm not that naughty!"  
>"I know. I was only joking!"<br>"I love you, you know that, right?"  
>"I love you, too. Come on, Ally will be home soon and the water's getting cold."<p>

***

"Wow. How come you didn't have one of those things when you were pregnant with Ally?"  
>"Because my doctor from SVU didn't give them to patients."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I had to have my appointments done at the student health services is why."<br>"Oh. I'm sorry."  
>"What are you sorry for? Stop being sorry all the time. I hate it."<br>"It's just that you-I feel bad for all the stuff you went through when you were pregnant with Ally."  
>"Stop feeling bad. You didn't do anything. My pregnancy with Ally was fine. I don't get why you don't believe me."<br>"I want this time to be better."  
>"That would be nice, but somehow knowing your family I doubt that will happen. Now, come on, honey. You know I was happy when I was pregnant with Alison. Minus Jessica deciding to have a nervous breakdown because she got sexually assaulted and going into labor at your mother's house, of course."<br>"You mean it?"  
>"Yes! We were juniors in college, Steven. I was glad to get the foot rubs you'd always give me after dinner; I was glad that you went to every single one of my doctor's appointments no matter when they were; I was glad you'd buy me flowers and chocolates when you knew I needed them, even though I'd never ask for them; and I was glad that you cared for me and wanted me to have our baby despite all the hardship, despite the fact that you had to work full time and take classes, despite the fact that I had to finish my degree online, despite all of it, I was happy. It wasn't perfect, but I was happy."<br>"You were…?"  
>"Oh, honey, of course I was. Of course I was. Why are you always so worried?"<br>"I can't help it."  
>"I know. But I was happy. I promise I was happy."<p>

Steven (who felt both foolish and relieved by Billie's admission), began to tenderly rub her abdomen. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, and he couldn't help but notice that the button on her jeans was undone. He couldn't believe that their baby was that big, big enough so that her clothes didn't fit properly, already. That, coupled with the fact that they'd listened to their baby's heartbeat for over ten minutes, made him so happy. He was already a daddy to two kids, Alison and their little one. And he wouldn't change a thing.

"I believe you. Sorry I snapped."  
>"It's okay. You know what would be nice?"<br>"No, what?"  
>"If you could make dinner tonight. Please?"<br>"Of course!"  
>"Thank you. You're the best. I feel pregnant."<p>

He couldn't help but snort, and she shot him a look.

"Babe, you are pregnant. That's why you feel like that."  
>"I know. I just mean that my boobs are getting larger and my belly's becoming more noticeable. I couldn't even button my jeans."<br>"I noticed. Do you want to go shopping?"  
>"Now? Steven, Ally will be home soon!"<br>"It was just an offer!"  
>"I know. Maybe in a couple weeks. Okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Are you disappointed?"<p>

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not, all he knew was that he wanted to pamper her. Since they could afford to now.

"I thought you'd want to."  
>"Oh, Steven, I'd love to, but the fact is that I'm gonna get a lot bigger-it would be best to wait a few more weeks. Tell you what: we can have a day of it. Go to my next appointment and then go to the mall. Sound good?"<br>"Yeah. I'll even take you out to eat. Wherever you want."

He tickled her abdomen, knowing that pregnancy made her especially ticklish, and she started to giggle. She moved closer towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair, and she shifted so she could kiss him on the lips.

"Okay. I'm just relieved I'm not going to be heavily pregnant in the summer. I hear that's the worst."  
>"You think so?"<br>"Yeah. It's hot enough here as it is and I was uncomfortable enough last time at nine months pregnant-I shudder to think of what August would be like."  
>"I'm glad you're not too."<p>

They sat together, in a comfortable silence, and he noticed that she was shivering slightly. He went to get the blanket, before remembering that it was in the wash, due to their earlier actions. She moved closer to him, and he strengthened his grip on her.

"Can I go get our comforter?"  
>"Sure. You want to snuggle under it on the lounge chair?"<br>"Can we watch TV?"  
>"Sure. I'll even let you pick the show."<p>

She climbed off the couch and padded down the hallway to their bedroom. She soon returned, sitting on the easy chair. He came over and sat beside her, and she generously gave him half of the blanket. She turned on the television, and they started to watch, him spooning her.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because he suddenly awoke to find Alison bouncing on his lap, clamoring to give him kisses.

"Hey Ally. What movie did you go see?"  
>"We saw Hop, Daddy! Did you and Mommy see a movie?"<br>"No, princess, we didn't. We just watched some television, that's all. Where is your mother?"  
>"Talking on the phone to Auntie Jeanette! She's telling her about the baby! Why's the big blanket from your room out here?"<br>"'Cause your mom was cold and we were cuddling under it. Let's go see what she wants for dinner."  
>"Are you making it?"<br>"Yup."  
>"That's nice of you, Daddy."<br>"Thank you. Did you have fun at the movies?"  
>"Uh-huh! Aubrey is staying at Grandma's tonight."<br>"I know. Let's go see your mom, okay?"

She got off the chair, but she held her arms out so he could pick her up. He did, bouncing her lightly, like he'd used to do when she was a baby to calm her down. They walked into the kitchen, where Billie was turning on the kettle and had just hung up the phone.

"Jeanette wants to visit."  
>"Let her. Ally likes to see her, don't you?"<p>

Ally smiled.

"Uh-huh! She's my normal auntie! And she brings me candy!"  
>"I know princess. Do you really think it's a good idea, Steven?"<p>

He kissed her.

"It's up to you. I don't see why not. Invite her to come by for Christmas or something. You'll be, what, six months pregnant then? She can help you out while I'm at work and Ally's on school vacation."  
>"Well, okay. It was my mom's suggestion, I guess."<p>

She pressed a kiss on Alison's cheek.

"Will other grandma come visit me?"  
>"Oh, sweetie, I don't know. It's complicated."<br>"How about Auntie Annemarie?"  
>"Maybe. But Auntie Jeanette loves you and wants to see you, despite. Come on, let's choose what Daddy's making for dinner. I fancy chicken."<br>"And mash potatoes?"  
>"Mashed potatoes? Yeah, I think Daddy can do that."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_A few weeks later_

The doorbell rang, and Billie and Steven pulled hastily apart, breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to get it?"  
>"Could you?"<br>"Of course. You deal with your "Steven Junior" and me and our Steven Junior will go see who's at the door. Okay?"  
>"Okay. Hurry back?"<br>"I will, I promise."

She kissed him again, and she climbed out of bed, taking her bathrobe off the hook and slipping it on. Who knew who their visitor even was? For all she knew, it could be Todd. She certainly didn't want him to be able to enjoy the view of her cleavage that her nightgown afforded her. She belted the robe as she walked, and she stood on her tiptoes to peer in the peephole, pleasantly surprised to see her baby sister standing there. She flung the door open, and she gave her a tight hug.

"You're not mad?"  
>"Oh, no, Jeanette, honey I missed you! What are you doing here?"<br>"Momma and Daddy went with Steven's parents to Hawaii and I wanted to stay with you and not Annemarie. Sorry I came so late at night."  
>"It's okay. Come in. Let's go into the living room and we can get you sorted, okay? Sorry that Ally's asleep."<br>"It's okay. How are you?"  
>"I'm okay. The baby's awake, if you want to feel."<br>"May I?"  
>"Of course. Let me sit down first, though."<p>

She sat on the couch beside her sister, slipping off her robe, and she took her hand, laying it on her abdomen. The baby, their little boy, shifted inside of her, and she grinned widely.

"What's it doing?"  
>"He's kicking. That's what it feels like right now."<br>"It's a he? You're having a boy? I'm gonna have a little nephew?"  
>"Yeah, he's a boy. We found out yesterday. He's moved a bit over to the side."<br>"Does that happen all the time?"  
>"Yeah. Sometimes more than others. It happened earlier with this little guy than it did with Ally but that's 'cause you can feel them sooner in each pregnancy."<br>"Aw. I think it's cool. Hey, little guy, I'm your auntie. I'm gonna spoil you and your big sister so much."

She let out a sigh, noticing that her husband had come into the living room, clad only in a t-shirt and boxers.

"What happens earlier?"  
>"Oh, babe, nothing bad. Just the baby kicking, that's all. Come feel."<br>"Oh. Hey, Jeanette, what are you doing here?"

Beside her, her sister blushed, and she pressed against her.

"Momma and Daddy went to Hawaii with your parents, Steven. I have to stay with you guys."  
>"Oh, okay. Can I feel?"<br>"S-sure, Steven. You can sit next t-to Billie, if you want. She's your wife."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah. Go ahead."

She'd enjoyed having Jeanette curled up against her, it had reminded her of the nights they'd spent at Ned and Alice's watching television together while Steven was trying to convince his mother that Jessica was married and not Elizabeth, but she wanted him to feel all the same, as long as her sister didn't mind. She suspected she didn't, at least not really, because of the stupid grin on her face and the fact that her cheeks were a bright pink. She suspected that her sister had a bit of a crush on him, and truth be told she didn't really mind. He sat in between them, ruffling their hair affectionately, and she leaned against his chest, sort of tired. He massaged her abdomen, feeling the baby kick.

"Congratulations on the boy, Steven."  
>"Hey, thanks, kiddo. Your sister helped too. Was your flight okay?"<br>"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired, t-that's all."  
>"Well, I can get you set in the guest room, if you want. Let me set the futon up. You stay here with your sister."<br>"Okay. Thanks, Steven."

They kissed briefly, and he stood and walked down the hall into the guest room. Jeanette curled up next to her once more, using her abdomen as a pillow. She began to stroke her sister's hair.

"You like him, don't you?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You have a crush on Steven, don't you?"  
>"Oh, no, Billie-"<br>"Shush. It's okay if you do, alright? He is sexy."  
>"Billie! I just think he's kinda cute, that's all!"<br>"And I think he's sexy. He is my husband, after all."

She was teasing her sister, but Jeanette looked horrified.

"I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Don't be mad at me!"  
>"Oh honey. I'm not mad. It's just a crush. I trust you."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yeah. You're my sister and he's my husband. Besides, I think he's cute, too."<br>"You won't tell him, will you?"  
>"No. It'll be our little secret, okay?"<br>"Okay. The baby's wide awake, ain't he?"  
>"Yeah. He wants to meet his favorite auntie."<p>

She shifted slightly, massaging her abdomen, and her sister smiled at her.

"I'm his favorite auntie? Me?"  
>"Of course you are. You're Ally's favorite too."<p>

Steven had come back in, and he leaned against the doorframe, watching them with a smile on his face. Her sister remained oblivious.

"Your bed's ready, kiddo."  
>"Okay Steven, thanks. Good night, Billie."<p>

Billie received a surprisingly tight hug, and she stood with her sister. The baby kicked in protest as she pulled away. Jeanette noticed, and she kneeled down so she could talk to the baby.

"It's okay. You'll see me soon. We're just going to bed right now."  
>"See? You're a good auntie. Steven's sisters wouldn't think to do that. Do you want me to tuck you in like I used to when we were younger?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Come on. I'll be in our room in a few minutes, Steven."<p>

***

"Hey, Jeanette. Did you sleep well?"  
>"Yeah, Steven. Did you?"<br>"Yep. Your sister went to drop Ally off at camp. She'll be home soon. Do you want something to eat? I made French toast."  
>"Okay. Sure. Thanks."<br>"I'll get it for you. Do you drink coffee?"  
>"Yeah. I can get it."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Steven folded the newspaper neatly and laid it on the kitchen table, standing to get Jeanette her breakfast. He'd said nothing about her late night arrival, which he suspected she didn't want to discuss with him, and he really didn't understand why she'd taken to blushing around him and had suddenly become very shy.

"You excited for your nephew?"  
>"Of course. I'm happy for you and Billie."<p>

He'd promised Billie that he'd stay at the condominium with her sister until she came back from dropping off their daughter, and he placed the plate of French toast in front of her. She smiled at him, getting up to pour a cup of coffee. He resumed reading the paper, finishing up the remnants of his meal.

"I think you and her are gonna go visit the realtor today-we're looking around for a house."  
>"You are?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cause we'll need a bigger place once the baby's born. We might get one with a pool."  
>"That would be nice for Ally and the baby."<br>"Yeah. You enjoying your toast?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Much to his relief, his wife flung open the door, and she came into the kitchen, tossing her purse on a chair. She gave him a kiss before pulling Jeanette into a hug.

"Sorry you didn't get to see Ally, sweetie. You were sound asleep."  
>"It's okay."<br>"You enjoying Steven's French toast?"  
>"Yeah. It tasted good. Thanks for making it, Steven."<p>

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Babe, do you want me to get Alison on my way home from work?"  
>"Uh-huh. I think that we're gonna go to the mall or something."<br>"And to the realtor?"  
>"If Jeanette doesn't mind."<p>

His sister-in-law became quite interested in her mug and she blushed as she responded.

"I don't mind. I wanna help you."  
>"Okay, that's sorted. We'll go to the realtor and to the mall, okay? We can do some shopping and grab lunch."<br>"Okay."  
>"And you can get Ally? Maybe we can go get ice cream or something after we're all home."<br>"Can we go to the beach?"  
>"Well, sure. Ally's learned how to swim. She'll enjoy that."<p>

"You're touching your tummy! Is he kickin' again?"  
>"I know. He kicks a lot, honey. He's a very active baby."<br>"I remember Ally kicked a lot too. I'm glad I got to visit. I wish I could stay until the baby was born."  
>"I know you do."<br>"I miss you. All the time."  
>"I know, honey. I do too."<p>

Billie ate some of her chicken and pasta, rubbing her sister's shoulder supportively.

"Could I?"  
>"Could you what?"<br>"Could I stay with you guys? I could go to school here-I saw a private school on my way to your place that Momma didn't sneer at-and I'd even get a job! I would!"  
>"I thought you liked Tennessee."<br>"I hate it. I'd rather be with you. They send me here any chance they get, anyways."

That was true. For two people that hated her, her parents did enjoy associating themselves with the elder Wakefields and using her availability as a stay at home mom to ship Jeanette over whenever she wasn't at school.

"What happened?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it."<br>"Okay. Well, I'll talk to Steven about it. If you really want me to. But you'll have to talk to Mom and Dad."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. If you're that miserable, I'd be willing to work something out."  
>"Awe thanks, Billie! Thanks for making me lunch, too. It tastes yummy!"<br>"You're welcome. You looking forward to the beach later?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Why, 'cause you know you'll get to see Steven shirtless and in his swim trunks?"  
>"Not only cause of that!"<br>"It's okay. He does look pretty hot when we go to the beach."  
>"He does?"<br>"Yeah. Especially since he usually refuses to wear a shirt. It's hot. Don't worry. You can look at him. I don't mind."  
>"And I wanna help Ally with her swimming!"<br>"She likes to boogie board, too. She loves the waves-she's really into it."  
>"Can I help her?"<br>"Do you know how to?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Well, you can use my board, if you want-Steve will have to help the two of you, though."

The bright blush that covered her sister's cheeks told her that she didn't really mind her husband helping her, and she nervously ate a bite of her meal. Billie took a sip of her drink. She thought her sister's crush on her husband was just adorable.

"I'm trying not to have a crush on him-I am!"  
>"Oh, don't worry. It's cute."<br>"It is?"  
>"Yeah. And, as usual, Steven is oblivious. You know he nearly broke my heart before we started dating?"<br>"He did?"  
>"Yeah. We were roommates first, and I had a wicked crush on him, and he heard a rumor going around the campus about his mom and he thought I'd spread it. He wouldn't even listen to me explain myself. So I moved out and then a couple days later he went to my new apartment with flowers and apologized. He took me out on a proper date that night. We went to a fancy Italian restaurant, and he treated me like a princess. He hadn't realized I'd liked him, even though I was blushing and stammering even worse than you! And here we are. It'll be okay. You'll find your Steven."<br>"You promise?"  
>"Of course. Big sisters know tons of things."<br>"I know. May I feel?"  
>"Sure. Course you can, honey bunny."<p>

She let her feel, and the baby kicked at them.

"Wow. What are we gonna do now?"  
>"Well, we have to go to the realtor and then after we can go to the mall, if you want. Or we could come back and wait for Steven and Ally."<br>"I wanna see my Ally."  
>"I thought you might. Come on, I have to get changed before we go."<br>"Why? You look pretty."  
>"I can't go seeing the realtor in sweatpants and a t-shirt."<br>"Oh. Are you big enough for maternity clothes yet? Sorry if that was mean."  
>"Yeah, I am. But I haven't gotten much yet. I have a pair of black pants that still fit. That's why we have to go to the mall tomorrow, okay?"<br>"Okay."

Billie put her plate in the sink, and Jeanette followed, and she walked into her and Steven's bedroom, which was in need of a tidy. She walked to the closet, pulling out a sweater that she'd worn when she was pregnant with Alison (she was afraid to wear anything too revealing-given how young she was-she wanted to be taken seriously) and she slipped out of her t-shirt, appraising herself in the full length mirror. She noticed her sister waiting outside the door, and she motioned for her to come in. After all, she was still wearing a bra, and they had shared a room when she'd still lived at home.

"Why are you wearing that? To hide your belly?"  
>"Oh, honey, no. 'Cause I want to be seen as older than I really am."<br>"Why? People should take you seriously, no matter what."  
>"I know. And also 'cause it was one of the nicest pieces of maternity clothes Steven bought me when I was pregnant with Ally."<br>"You wanna wear it to show him you love him?"  
>"Yeah-he's really insecure about what happened during my first pregnancy-you know?"<br>"Why? Just 'cause you had a baby sort of out of wedlock? You got married. And you guys are the best parents ever to her and this little one."  
>"I know that. It's hard to explain, okay?"<br>"Okay. Would it make Steven feel better if I said he was a good dad?"  
>"It might. And that would be sweet of you."<br>"He is. He lets you stay at home with Ally and he became that boring lawyer instead of a fun one 'cause he wanted you to have a steady income."  
>"Tax and probate isn't boring, honey. It's getting us a house with a pool, isn't it?"<br>"Yeah. May I feel again?"  
>"Of course. Come here."<p>

She took Jeanette's hand, placing it on her bare abdomen, and they felt the baby kick together. Her sister seemed just as excited as she'd been when she'd gotten pregnant with Ally, even though she'd been twelve then and she was sixteen now.

"You will talk to him?"  
>"Of course."<br>"Thanks, Billie. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

"Daddy, Auntie Jeanette's here! She's come to visit!"  
>"I know, sweetie. She came last night, after you were in bed."<br>"I'm gonna go say hi to her!"  
>"Go ahead. I think she's watching TV with your mother."<p>

Steven Wakefield reviewed the pile of mail that was sitting on the table, noticing that they'd received a postcard from his dear darling deadbeat sister, and he took it into the living room, offering it to his wife. He certainly didn't want to hear how Elizabeth was living the fun life while they were all dealing with her absence.

"What's this?"  
>"Liz sent a postcard to us. You can just throw it out."<br>"She sent us a postcard? Oh, this I want to see. She abandons her children and husband to gallivant off to New York and she's mailed us a _postcard_?"  
>"Go ahead. What did you guys do today?"<br>"We got the stuff from the realtor. And then we came back here and watched some television."  
>"Why didn't you go to the mall?"<br>"We're going tomorrow."  
>"Okay. Ally's excited for the beach, aren't you, princess?"<p>

Their daughter was sandwiched in between her mother and aunt and she grinned, nodding eagerly.

"I get to go to the beach with Auntie Jeanette and you and Mommy, Daddy!"  
>"That's right. You gonna surf with me?"<br>"Uh-huh! And I'm gonna build sandcastles with Mommy and Auntie Jeanette!"  
>"Why don't you go get ready, okay?"<br>"Okay! Come with me, Auntie?"

Alison took Jeanette by the hand and led her to her bedroom, and he sat on the couch next to Billie, absentmindedly rubbing her feet.

"Steve?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"How would you feel if Jeanette moved in with us?"  
>"What? She wants to live with us?"<br>"Yeah. I told her I'd talk to you about it. I guess she hates boarding school. And Tennessee. And Mom and Dad."  
>"Well, if she wants to, and if you want her to, I think it's alright with me."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yeah. She's a good kid."<br>"Thank you. Can you keep rubbing my feet? I was on them all day."

He continued to rub her feet, eyeing the swell of her abdomen that her tank top only made more obvious. He wanted, more than anything, to cover her belly with kisses, but he doubted that that was appropriate with their daughter and her sister awake.

"You gonna go swimming too?"  
>"Yeah. I'm already wearing my bikini. It's the dark blue one you like so much."<br>"Mmm. That's nice."

He abandoned her feet, covering her belly with his hands, and their little dude kicked happily at him.

"Daddy, I wanna feel! I wanna feel baby brother!"  
>"Okay, princess. Let's feel the baby while Jeanette gets changed."<p>

His sister-in-law shot him a small smile, and his daughter climbed on to his lap.

"Auntie Jeanette braided my hair!"  
>"I know, honey. It looks pretty."<br>"Thank you. How's baby brother, Mommy?"  
>"Why don't you come here and feel for yourself?"<br>"'Kay!"

Alison pressed her hands on Billie's abdomen.

"He's a big boy, Mommy!"  
>"Yeah. And he's gonna get bigger, too!"<br>"I know. I'm a big sister!"  
>"Yes, you are. You aren't upset you're getting a brother?"<br>"Nope! I love the baby. I want Daddy to feel him."  
>"Daddy's been feeling the baby, honey. He feels him all the time."<br>"Feel baby with me."

He covered Ally's hands with his, and they felt the baby kick together. He didn't mind feeling the baby with his daughter, and he could tell that Billie enjoyed the attention.

"You ought to get ready, honey. The rest of us are, already. I want to get going before it's too late."  
>"Okay. I guess Ally will have to feel the baby by herself."<br>"No, Jeanette can feel if she wants to."

He hadn't even noticed that she'd returned-she'd gotten so quiet. He planted a kiss on Billie's cheek, and he walked to their bedroom.

***

Billie waded out in the water, approaching Steven, Ally, and Jeanette, who all seemed to be having a great time. She had already read the magazine she'd brought with her, and she was officially bored. Pregnant and bored. She wanted to at least be with her family, even if she couldn't boogie board with them right then.

"Hey, babe! Come here!"

She approached them, the water covering her lower abdomen, and Ally swam over to her, her floaties nearly falling off. She picked her up, and they walked over to the twosome-which consisted of a Steven and Jeanette who seemed to have found something in common, her sister's crush be damned.

"You having fun with Daddy and Jeanette?"  
>"Yeah. I wanna show you how I boogie board!"<br>"Okay. Go swim to them."  
>"I want you to carry me! Please?"<p>

She decided that no harm would be done, and she walked over to them, carrying her daughter, the baby moving as she walked. He walked over to them, abandoning her sister with the boogie boards, and he kissed her briefly.

"Hey beautiful. You look sexy in that bikini."  
>"Thanks, sexy. The baby's awake. I promised Ally I'd watch you guys surf for a bit."<br>"He is?"

Her husband's hands moved from her sides to her abdomen, and she moved closer towards him, pressing the swell of her belly against him. Alison squirmed to be let down, and she reluctantly pulled away from him, allowing her daughter to swim towards her aunt.

"I taught Jeanette how to boogie board. She was really into learning."

Billie daren't say why.

"She said she wanted to learn, honey."  
>"I think having her here is good for Ally. She likes her."<br>"I know."  
>"And she is refreshingly normal."<br>"I know."  
>"And I know you miss her."<br>"I do."  
>"So, we'll try to work something out with your parents. Okay?"<br>"Okay. Thanks."

His hands drifted down her sides, and he gave her bum a squeeze.

"You're welcome. We should probably let them show off, though."  
>"You're right. Ally, didn't you want to show me your boogie boarding?"<p>

They watched them surf for a few minutes, and she leaned against him. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You tired?"  
>"A bit. It's okay, though."<br>"We'll go home soon. I promise."

She went to open her mouth, but he released her, walking over to Ally and Jeanette. She followed. Much to her surprise, her sister gave her a bear hug.

"Did you see me?"  
>"Yeah, of course I did."<br>"Ally said I was a good surfer."  
>"You are, honey."<br>"I'll talk to Momma tomorrow, I think. Okay?"  
>"Did Steven tell you he said yes?"<br>"Uh-huh!"  
>"I told you he was nice."<br>"I know. You were right about him in his trunks, too."  
>"Yeah, I know. He's been working out a bit."<br>"Will you swim with me for a bit?"  
>"Okay. Just for a little, though."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Who are you?"  
>"Cheese! Jessica is parking the car! You look different, Billie!"<br>"I ain't Billie. Come in, I guess."

Jeanette had come to the conclusion that Jessica, who hadn't been known for her wonderful taste in men for as long as she'd had the pleasure of knowing her, had fallen in love with someone who (and it pained her indeed to say this) was actually dumber than she was. The thought made her shudder.

"Who are you, then, person who looks like Billie?"  
>"I'm her sister, you moron!"<br>"There are two of you?"  
>"Three, actually. Cheese, was it?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"Let me tell her you're here."<p>

She pitied her big sister, she really did. She walked into her bedroom, where she was putting on her earrings, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Who was at the door?"  
>"Cheese."<br>"Oh. Ew. Is he in here?"  
>"Yes, and Jessica is parking the car. She has a knack for picking them, don't she?"<p>

Billie giggled.

"Yes, she does. I wonder what they want."  
>"Cheese thought I was you."<br>"I'm not surprised. Cheese is gross, though. Stay away."  
>"I know. Don't worry, I will."<br>"That's my good girl."  
>"You look pretty, by the way."<br>"Aw, thanks! You do, too."

She gave her a hug and rested her hands on her abdomen, pulling away when she realized that the baby wasn't kicking. She reckoned he was tired from the beach the night before.

"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome. We should probably go out to the living room. See what the moron doublemint twin wants. Okay?"<br>"Okay. I guess."

The Cheese guy gave her the creeps, but she didn't want to say anything to Billie. She'd much preferred Mike McAllery, the man who'd supposedly, and Jeanette personally doubted this, broken Jessica's heart. (She had a feeling that Jessica herself had caused the end of her marriage, what with nearly killing the guy). But, she followed her out of the room, determined to be brave.

Seeing Jessica's outfit was worth it.

"Jess, what the hell is that?"  
>"It's a jumpsuit!"<br>"It has shoulder pads."  
>"Well I think it's fashionable. The eighties are in again, Billie, didn't you know that?"<br>"Jessica, that looks ridiculous."  
>"Cheese thinks it looks adorable on me!"<br>"Chas couldn't tell the difference between my sixteen year old sister and me. What does that tell you?"  
>"That you look like a sixteen year old!"<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Cheese and I have an announcement to make!"<br>"Well?"  
>"Hold on. Are these edible?"<p>

Her sister's sister-in-law was eyeing a plate of fruit, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Jessica, it is. I don't know how Steven and all of them put up with you."  
>"'Cause I became the good twin! Mom and Dad love me now! Steven's the prodigal son and I'm the good twin!"<br>"You're what?"  
>"I am! Lizzie's been a bad girl-worse than I could ever dream of! She abandoned Todd and the kids and moved to New York to be a writer. You think I'm joking? Look at this postcard she sent your sister. Dear Billie, Steven, and Alison, I hope you are well. Max and I have reconnected and we have some exciting news for all. I'm so glad I left Sweet Valley! Love, Liz. See? Would I be so tacky? No."<br>"Who's Max?"  
>"Oh, he's just Aubrey's father."<p>

Billie happened to overhear.

"Jessica Catherine Wakefield, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"Telling your sister the truth."<br>"For heaven's sake that is just a rumor. For all you know Elizabeth could have been stupid enough to not slap one on when she slept with Todd upon her return from England."  
>"Have you seen Max?"<br>"No, you remember that I had a toddler and wasn't much interested in taking her to England to visit Liz at school."  
>"He looks like Aubrey. He even named her. Besides, Cara wouldn't lie about things like that. She was always a truthful gossip."<br>"Still, Jessica, you really shouldn't pass judgment. Have a cookie."  
>"Cookies? What kind?"<br>"Chocolate chip."  
>"I like chocolate chip cookies, Billie!"<br>"Go ahead, then. And stop reading my mail."  
>"Aren't I the good twin, though?"<br>"Really, that's not something I'd be proud of-"  
>"Why not? I've always wanted to be like Lizzie!"<br>"Because she's abandoned her husband and children, you moron. You're only the "good twin" because you didn't-oh just forget it, Jess. Why are you and Brezinski here?"  
>"Cheese and I have an announcement to make!"<br>"Get on with it, then. I promised Jeanette we'd go to the mall-and no, you can't come."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because, dear, I miss my sister when she's in Tennessee."  
>"Okay. Don't you want to hear my announcement? Cheese and I think it's great!"<p>

Jeanette stared quizzically at Steven's sister, noticing that she appeared to have gained a bit of weight in the middle since Christmas. (Not that Jessica was a size six anymore-her medication had put a stop to that after the 'incident' that no one in his family liked to talk about). She desperately hoped that she wasn't pregnant-she had a feeling that would do the family's matriarch in completely.

"Enlighten us?"  
>"We might be in a fix, if you know what I mean."<br>"Jessica Catherine, you have got to be kidding me! What the hell were you thinking? You can barely raise yourself, let alone take care of a child!"  
>"Cheese is happy!"<br>"Well that's a nice change from when he wanted me to get an abortion instead of marrying your brother, the father of my child, isn't it?"  
>"Cheese isn't Chas, Billie! He's changed!"<br>"Oh, go screw, Jessica."  
>"We don't need to, anymore! We find out for sure next week! His sister Tracy is doing the tests!"<p>

***

_Nearly Five Years Ago  
><em>_  
>"Hey. Jessica said you were here. She said you were upset."<br>"Why are you marrying me?"  
>"What?"<br>"Tell me the truth, Steven. Why are you marrying me?"  
>"Why am I marrying you? Because I love you. And more than anything I want you to be my wife."<br>"It's not just 'cause of the baby?"  
>"No. Of course it's not. The baby is just a bonus. You know that. Come here and tell me what's wrong."<br>"It's my wedding day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Why is my family making it so miserable?"  
>"Hey, it's not that bad. Mom's not dressing Prince Albert up in a doggy tux, at least."<em>

_Steven wrapped his arms around her, and he gave her a tender kiss. She managed a shaky smile._

_"I don't care about that, Steven. I just wish my parents would stop being so awful. My mom and Annemarie think I got pregnant on purpose."  
>"What? They said that to you?"<br>"Yes! They hate me!"_

_The tears started again, and he pulled her close, taking care not to wrinkle her wedding dress. He let her curl up against him and sob into his dress shirt, not caring that the wedding was in three hours and that they technically weren't supposed to see each other. All that mattered to him was her feeling better. He rubbed her back, murmuring softly to her._

_"Billie? I talked to Momma and Annemarie. I'm sorry they made you cry. May I sit with you and Steven?"  
>"Sure, Jeanette, honey."<em>

_Her younger sister sat beside them, already clad in her bridesmaid's dress._

_"I'm happy about the baby, Billie. Are you feeling any better? With the morning sickness?"  
>"A bit. Thanks for bringing me the ginger ale when you woke me up."<br>"You're welcome! Steven suggested it! I didn't want you to feel miserable on your wedding day. You should feel like a princess."  
>"You asked him?"<br>"Yeah. He's gonna marry you and he's the baby's daddy. I figured he would know."_

_Somehow that set her off in another wave of tears and she hugged her sister._

_"Thanks, Jeanette, You're a good sister."  
>"So what if you're showing a bit? You're having a baby, it's not like it's some huge secret. All that matters is that you're happy."<em>

_She curled up back beside him, and he paused. She was showing? He hadn't noticed that at all, and he worried if he was being deliberately obtuse, but it didn't really matter. He wanted to see her belly. She sat up, drying her eyes._

_"You're showing? Already? Really?"  
>"Uh-huh. Just in my dress, though. I thought it was cool, but Mom and Annemarie made fun of me. Do you want to see? I was gonna wait until the wedding, but I'll show you now."<br>"Of course I wanna see. Show me? Please?"  
>"Of course."<em>

_Jeanette helped her up, and she stood before him, a nervous expression on her face. Even though her hair was slightly messed up, and her makeup was a bit smudged, she looked absolutely beautiful to him. (He had a feeling Jessica was plotting several members of the Winkler family's deaths, though.) Indeed, her belly was showing, ever so slightly, and he wanted to touch her, but he didn't dare. Instead, he stood, kissing her on the lips, purposely marring her carefully applied lipstick._

_"You're showing. I think it's awesome. I can't believe they made fun of you!"  
>"Do you want to touch it? Through my gown, I mean. You can if you want."<br>"Do you want me to?"  
><em>_"Yes. Please."  
>"Of course I do."<em>

_He let her take his hand and press it against her abdomen, the silky material proving to be a nice contrast to her slight belly. The fact that he was feeling their baby, essentially, kicked in, and he gave her a slightly impish grin. She smiled back at him, releasing his hand, but he kept it pressed to her abdomen._

_"Honey, I really think we should go back to the house. Your sister will need to redo my hair and makeup, your shirt needs to be changed, your mother has probably reported us both missing-"  
>"Okay. You're right. Do you want me to walk you back?"<br>"Yes, please."_

_Steven and Billie, followed by Jeanette, returned to 75 Calico Drive to find his mother, her mother, and his kid sister involved in an argument. A rather loud one._

_"Look at what you did! You made her cry and it made her ruin her hair and makeup! And you, Mom, what were you thinking giving me non-waterproof makeup for Billie? She's pregnant, Mom, and for heaven's sake no one on her side of the stupid family is making it any easier for her to be happy! Except for Jenny or whatever her name is. Look at Steven's shirt, Mom, look at it! This woman and her stupid other daughter with the pretentious name made her cry! Now you need to get the stains out-oh, don't give me that happy look!"  
>"I get to clean!"<br>"Mom! I thought you weren't going to clean today, remember? You promised you wouldn't ruin this for Steven and Billie, remember? And as for you, Mrs. Winkler, you are behaving worse than her! You can't let poor Billie be happy without you ruining it, can you? Don't you dare say a word. You will not make that poor girl run away again!"  
>"Jessica, dear, I don't think you're-"<br>"Shut up, Mom! And don't start with that "we don't say shut up" bullshit, because I don't care! You have no right to talk and neither do you! Where is that brat, Annabelle or whatever her name is? Billie deserves an apology from al of you!"_

_He was pleasantly stunned by how mature she was behaving. Billie looked vaguely stunned._

_"Come on, Billie. Let's go get you all prettied up again. We'll do it in me and Lizzie's bathroom."_

_***_

_"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<em>

_It hadn't been the perfect wedding, not even close, but when she approached Steven at the altar in the Wakefields' backyard, and he mouthed the words to her, she couldn't help but smile. Her father had agreed to give her away (even though Ned had offered to (even Todd had)) and they had yet to speak, but seeing how happy her husband was made her grin widely, even though her face was hidden partially by her veil. She felt like a princess, just like her sister had said she should, and that was all that mattered. Steven's ushers were Todd Wilkins and Joe Howell, and his best man was their downstairs neighbor, whom Jessica had taken a shine to. Her sisters were the bridesmaids, and his sisters were the maids of honor (she'd been desperately ill one day when Steven had been at work and Jessica and Elizabeth had taken turns trying to make her feel better). For once, the Wakefields were well behaved. Her family? Well, some things needn't be acknowledged._

_The priest said some words (that was the other issue-her parents disapproved because Steven was Catholic-the priest himself said the only time he saw a Wakefield was during the monthly confession and when Alice tried to redecorate his church) and she found herself standing next to her soon to be husband, who took her hands and recited his wedding vows. He looked confident, yet nervous at the same time._

_"I, Steven Wakefield, take you, Billie Winkler, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
>"I, Billie Winkler, take you, Steven Wakefield, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."<em>

_The priest, (who, upon the viewing of their wedding video, they realized must have been flustered by her family's boorish behavior), stumbled through the blessing of their rings, and she smiled at her new husband as he slipped her wedding ring on her finger, kissing her hand._

_"Billie, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

_She slipped his wedding ring on to his finger, blushing lightly._

_"Steven, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

_They kissed, and everything was perfect._

_"Billie, dear, you look like you're glowing! Simply marvelous!"  
>"Alice, I think people want to swim in the pool."<br>"Oh, dear! That simply can't happen. I paid good money to dye it purple!"_

_She sighed with relief, sitting down next to her husband, wanting more than anything to have the reception done with. She was, after all, pregnant, and tired, and starving, but she couldn't sleep in the middle of the reception (it would be rude!) and none of the stupid food appealed to her. It was the baby's fault. It wanted something cheesy. And delicious. And it wanted pickles._

_"Steve..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you think you'll come inside with me so I can have something I want to eat?"  
>"Sure. Wifey."<br>"Don't call me that. I'm not Jessica."  
>"I know. Come 're my wife. And I wanna make love to you so bad."<br>"Honey, not in the middle of the reception!"  
>"Later tonight?" "<br>Yeah. Sure. If I get my pickles now."  
>"Come on. We'll get you your pickles. Your kid sister's waiting for you."<em>

_She noticed Jeanette standing there, looking vaguely out of place, and she came over to her and gave her a hug._

_"What's wrong, honey?"  
>"It's all gonna change. You'll never see me again 'cause you'll be busy with the baby."<br>"Oh, honey, don't say that. You're gonna be an auntie. The baby will know you."  
>"It will?"<br>"Yeah. You know what would be nice? If you came into the house with me and Steven and ate some pickles with me. Does that sound good?"_

_She sniffled._

_"Why do y'all want pickles?"  
>"I'm craving them. For the baby. Come on, honey."<br>"Why does Momma hate you? Is it 'cause Steven's a Catholic?"  
>"It's complicated. Tell you what. You can come for Christmas. Every year. And during the summer for a bit."<br>"I can?"  
>"Yeah. Won't that be nice?"<em>

_She nodded._

_"Will you still be pregnant? 'Cause I want to feel the baby and stuff like that."  
>"Yeah. Come on. Let's go. I might even let you have some ice cream."<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Really, babe?"  
>"I'm watching the royal wedding!"<br>"Babe, it's 2 am. Go to sleep!"  
>"No. I wanna watch it. It's romantic. Stay up and watch it with me, please?"<br>"Babe…"  
>"Come on, please? They're interviewing the lesser royals!"<br>"Oh, fine, I will."  
>"Yay! I love you!"<p>

Steven was rewarded by Billie giving him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he sat up, propped up with a mountain of pillows. He let her cuddle with him, smoothing her hair.

"I love you too, babycakes. Is our little slugger awake?"  
>"Little Slugger?"<br>"Yeah. The baby."  
>"I knew that was what you meant. Why don't you feel my belly and find out?"<br>"You want me to?"  
>"Yeah. The baby's more interesting to you than a royal wedding, anyhow."<p>

He slid a hand down her side, wanting more than anything to feel the baby, their future slugger, kick. She could watch the wedding thing and he and their little guy could have some half asleep tummy time. Indeed, their baby was awake, and he nudged at his hand. He grinned, stroking her hair with his other hand.

"He is awake!"  
>"I know. He wants to watch the wedding with us!"<p>

He squeezed her shoulders, suddenly wide awake. He couldn't stand the pomp and circumstance, but he figured it was worth it to feel his little baby kick.

"We're here with Max Pennington, Earl Pennington's son, and his date for the wedding, Miss Elizabeth Bennett, whom he met as fellow students at the University of London. Miss Bennett, how serious are you two?"  
>"We're quite serious. We might even get married!'<p>

He squinted at the screen. Was it? No, it couldn't be. This "Elizabeth Bennett" was British. And somewhat large.

"Steven? Is that your sister?"  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Oh-okay."

He kissed her, massaging her belly, enjoying the kicks he felt in response. His wife let out a yawn, and he smirked. He'd known she'd be tired. Sure enough, they soon fell asleep.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! You left the TV on when you went to sleep!"  
>"Your mommy did. She was watching the royal wedding."<br>"A wedding? Mommy looks beautiful in your wedding pictures!"  
>"I think so too. You know your mom was pregnant with you when we got married, right?"<br>"Uh-huh! I was in her belly!"  
>"That's right!"<br>"Like this baby, the one in Mommy's belly now?"  
>"Exactly. Your brother is kicking, if you wanna feel."<br>"Yay!"

Ally climbed into bed with them, climbing over him to sit next to Billie, who let out a snore. He leaned over and playfully shoved her shoulder, causing her to stir.

"Ally wants to feel, babelicious."  
>"Hey, Ally. How's my little girl?"<p>

She sat up, situating their daughter on her lap.

"Hi baby brother, it's me, Ally. How are you? He kicked, Mommy, he kicked!"  
>"I know, sweetie, he's a very active boy."<br>"Does it hurt?"  
>"No, sweetie. It's nice."<br>"'Kay! Be nice to Mommy, baby brother!"  
>"I'm sure he will be, honey. Is Auntie Jeanette still asleep?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay. How about we go have breakfast?"<br>"'Kay! Daddy make pancakes?"

They both shot him a hopeful look, and he nodded.

"Course I will. Want chocolate chip ones?"  
>"'Kay! Mommy says she craves chocolate 'cause of the baby!"<br>"That's right. You wanna help, princess?"  
>"Can Mommy help, too?"<br>"Why don't you ask her?"  
>"'Kay! Wanna make pancakes, Mommy?"<p>

Billie nodded, leaning over to kiss him, and he ran his hands through her hair. He reached out to touch her abdomen, inching up her shirt. He felt their baby kick.

"I love you, babe."  
>"I love you, too. Come on, let's go make some pancakes."<p>

***  
>"Where's Ally and Steven?"<br>"Steven went to work and Ally is at camp. Did you sleep okay?"  
>"Yeah, I guess. How about you?"<br>"Yeah. You okay, honey?"  
>"Yeah. I just wanted to be able to see her before she went to camp."<br>"Oh, cheer up. Steven made you pancakes."  
>"He did?"<br>"Yep. With chocolate chips and everything."  
>"Okay. I'll have some."<br>"That's my good girl."  
>"Is the baby awake?"<br>"Yeah. I'll sit with you and you can feel, okay?"  
>"Okay. I love my little nephew already."<br>"Aw. He loves you, too, honey."

Billie sat the plate of pancakes in front of her younger sister, and she let out a sigh, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing. It's just I had the oddest dream last night. I thought Steven's sister was at the royal wedding. I think I'm losing it."<br>"You're not losing it. You're just pregnant. Who knows, she might have been. Where is old Lizzie, anyways? I thought she'd be hiding from Todd over here like she usually does."  
>"She's moved."<br>"With the kids? But I thought I saw Steven's mother with the baby!"  
>"No, she's up and left them with Todd."<p>

She sipped her coffee, noticing that the look of revulsion her sister wore looked almost identical to the one she'd worn when Todd had shown up at some ungodly hour to share the "good news" with her and Steven, and she leaned over and smoothed her hair down. She couldn't help it-she was a mother, after all.

"Why would she do a silly thing like that?"  
>"I don't know, sweetie."<br>"Oh, okay. I knew she sent that postcard, but I thought it was a joke. Who's Max?"  
>"Oh, I don't know. Some guy she met in London when she studied abroad."<p>

She broke a piece off of Jeanette's pancakes, smiling as she ate the yummy chocolate goodness.

"How did she get married to Todd, then? Surely anyone would have been a better catch…"  
>"She got pregnant and they eloped."<br>"And she disapproved of you?"  
>"Yeah. I dunno, Jeanette. It's complicated."<br>"At least you and Steven waited until the time was right to have another baby."

Her sister laid a hand on her abdomen, and the baby let out a particularly sharp kick.

"He likes you. He knows you're his auntie."  
>"He does? How?"<br>"I dunno. I think he does."  
>"Well you're his mom so I guess you know. Hey, little nephew. I love you bunches."<p>

She smiled, feeling the baby nudge at them, and she watched her sister resume eating, drinking some more of her coffee. She was pregnant. So, so, so pregnant. But she wasn't going to stop drinking her coffee-not with irritating in-laws, a young daughter, and tons of things that needed to be done. She needed her small pleasures, she really did.

"You almost done, kiddo?"  
>"Uh-huh! And then are we going to the mall together?"<br>"Yep. I'll take you on a little shopping spree-my treat."  
>"Really? You don't have to."<br>"You're my sister. I want to. And we can have ice cream after we shop, if you'd like. Would you?"  
>"Yes, please. When's your next doctor's appointment?"<br>"Why? You wanna go?"  
>"If I'm still visiting."<br>"You'll still be here. It's in a couple of weeks."  
>"Will you get to see the baby again?"<br>"Maybe. It all depends, though. Want to see a photograph from my last scan?"  
>"Yeah. May I?"<br>"Of course. Let me get it, okay? Ally's taken it and put it in her room."  
>"She has?"<br>"Yeah. It is a picture of her baby brother, after all. She's very excited. It's great."  
>"Aw."<br>"Yeah, this morning she woke me up and demanded to feel and made the baby promise to be nice to me."  
>"She did? That's really sweet."<br>"I thought so, too. I'll be right back with it, okay?"  
>"Okay."<p>

Jeanette reluctantly let go of her abdomen, and they smiled at each other as Billie stood and left the kitchen, heading to Alison's room, which was down the hall. She opened the door, unsurprised to see that the room was somewhat messy and the bed and floor were covered with her stuffed animals. She made a half attempt at picking some of them up, before deciding against it and leaving them be. Fortunately, Steven had convinced their daughter to be careful with the picture from their ultrasound, and she found it on her bedside table. She picked it up and returned to the kitchen, where her little sister was patiently waiting. She handed it to her, prepared to point things out to her.

"Oh, Billie, wow. It's so amazing. He's so tiny."  
>"He's actually quite large for how far along I am. You actually think it's amazing?"<br>"Yeah. That baby's inside of you. It's so cute. Even though it's an ultrasound, you know?"  
>"Thanks, honey."<p>

The doorbell rang, and she stood to answer it.

"I can get it, Billie."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah."

She shrugged, sitting back down with her cup of coffee. She wished her sister hadn't made short work of all the pancakes, because now she was really, really craving one. (Even though she'd had four of her own an hour before and one of Ally's.) Much to her surprise, her mother-in-law came in, irritation all over her face. She sighed, praying her parents weren't with her.

"Alice I thought you were in Hawaii."  
>"We're going dear, right now I just need to clean something. Do you have anything I can clean?"<br>"Are my parents stressing you out?"  
>"No, dear. They're lovely. It's just that Jessica has been sharing her bedroom with a gentleman!"<br>"Well, Alice, she is going to be 23. Don't you think the bedroom rule has outlived its purpose?"  
>"Don't be ridiculous! We want to avoid any mishaps!"<p>

If only her mother-in-law knew about Jessica being pregnant.

"Well, you can always do the dishes, if you'd like. You remember Jeanette, right?"  
>"Oh, of course I do! It's a shame you have to stay in boring old Sweet Valley while your parents go to Hawaii with Ned, Marianna, Marie, Hank, and I!"<p>

She patted Jeanette on the head as if she were a dog.

"That's alright, Alice. I like spending time with Billie."  
>"You do?"<br>"Yes, Alice. I enjoy seeing my big sister and my niece. You can have fun with Mr. and Mrs. Judgmental, in your precious Hawaii, though."  
>"Your last name is Judgmental, dear? That's unique…"<p>

Alice had pulled out a duster, and she started to dust the table, oblivious to the fact that she was dangerously close to knocking over Billie's mug of coffee.

"Alice! Do the dishes!"  
>"Sorry, dear, it's just that you've got one of those foolish dishwashers-you know I disapprove of them! The table, on the other hand, can be dusted easily!"<br>"Jessica's pregnant."  
>"What, dear?"<br>"She's pregnant, Alice. She's going to have a baby."  
>"I don't understand."<br>"She's knocked up. Up the duff. In a fix."  
>"Hmm?"<br>"She killed the rabbit, Alice!"  
>"We had a rabbit?"<br>"It's a euphemism, Alice."  
>"Oh, is that a particular breed?"<p>

She gritted her teeth, deciding to try again.

"Jessica is pregnant, Alice. Like me."  
>"Don't be foolish!"<p>

She was unsurprised when Alice decided to dust poor Jeanette. (Her sister's freckles tended to confuse her.) She was, however, surprised when her sister addressed her.

"It's true. She told us."

***

"What happened?"  
>"Your mother got upset when we told her about Jessica being pregnant. And then my mother showed up looking for her. And then Ned and my father showed up. And then Jeanette and my mother got into a fight and my father said she could live with us. And then Hank Patman showed up. And Wilkins. Wilkins is here, and he smells nasty."<br>"Is he smoking in here?"  
>"He wanted to. Your mother tried to clean his cigarettes, though, I'm afraid."<br>"Ah. Is that why you called me when I was at work?"  
>"Yeah. And I missed you. A lot."<br>"You did? But you had all these people here-"  
>"But they aren't you. Thanks for coming home, babe. I missed you."<p>

Steven drew Billie close to him for a kiss, not caring that they were in the most uncomfortable of uncomfortable mixed company. She was his wife, after all, and he wanted to show her that he'd missed her too. Besides that, he thought the light pink her cheeks turned, when he gave her attention in front of the company, was simply adorable. Just like she was.

"I missed you too. Are they all here, still?"  
>"Yes. Worse, your parents insisted on dealing with the Jessica incident here. I thought you were her and Cheese."<br>"Why here?"  
>"She's pressing your suits, dear. I wouldn't complain. Besides, Ally did ask why my parents never visit. Where is she?"<br>"At the Wilkins's with Aubrey. She was invited. Apparently they're doing a movie and popcorn in their screening room."  
>"Oh. Well, I'm glad you came home, at least. Come into the living room with us."<p>

She took his hand and he followed her to the living room, where Todd, Mrs. Winkler, Mr. Winkler, Mr. Patman, his parents, and Jeanette all sat-the very picture of awkwardness.

"Steven, dear, did you know that Billie's parents' last name is "Judgmental?"  
>"Hitting the sauce again, Mom?"<br>"Only a cream sauce-it doesn't stain!"  
>"Oh, never mind, Mom. You can look up "hitting the sauce" when you get home. I thought you were going to Hawaii?"<br>"We are, Steven, dear. It's just that Jessica's had the flu for an awfully long time and I wanted to wait until she felt better-"  
>"She's pregnant, Ma."<br>"Nonsense! Don't be ridiculous, Steven. Just because you and Billie are expecting a child doesn't mean you can hope others follow suit!"

He most certainly hadn't hoped for this.

"Mr. Winkler. Mrs. Winkler. So nice to see you again. Ally is at her cousins' house."  
>"That's nice. I see Jeanette wants to live with you instead of at her extremely prestigious boarding school. Is that correct?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, it's fine with us. This will give us more time to travel. Your mother pointed that out to us. Alice is a very smart lady!"<br>"Right…can I get you something to drink?"  
>"Just some orange juice. We tend to not consume alcohol."<br>"Okay. I'll be right back."

His wife and sister-in-law had disappeared to the kitchen, and he joined them, searching the fridge for the orange juice he knew they had. He'd tried so hard to get her parents to like him, he really had. Nothing had worked.

"What are you looking for, babe?"  
>"The orange juice. Your mother wants some."<br>"Stay out here with me and Jeanette. Who cares about her?"  
>"I'll be right back, I promise."<p>

He'd found the orange juice in the back of the refrigerator, behind several jars of pickles that he'd never seen before.

"Can you get me my pickles? I'm craving them."  
>"Sure, babe. I don't remember you craving pickles when you were pregnant with Ally."<p>

He handed her the pickles and she kissed him on the cheek. He went about pouring her mother a glass of orange juice, leaving the carton on the counter. He returned to the living room, handed the glass to her, and noticed that Todd was drinking something out of a water bottle that definitely wasn't water. He glared, returning to the kitchen, where Billie and Jeanette were waiting for him.

"Yeah, I know. It's a boy craving."  
>"What? Really?"<br>"Yeah. Boys have cravings for pickles more than girls do. And I did crave pickles when I was pregnant with Ally. They were all I ate at our wedding reception, remember?"

He did remember that.

"I thought you were just doin' that to piss off my mom."  
>"No. Ally wanted them. But this baby wants them more."<p>

He reached out and caressed her belly, rewarded with a gentle kick from the baby.

"So your parents are fine with it, Jeanette?"  
>"Yeah. They were happy 'cause the boarding school is so expensive. They'd rather pay for me to go to school here. And I'm happy 'cause it means I get to stay with y'all and help with Ally and the new baby when he comes."<p>

That was the most Jeanette had said to him without blushing or stammering the entire time she'd been there, and he smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you."

A commotion started in the living room, and he sighed to himself.

"I don't see why you have a problem with me, Alice! I'm doing the best I can! It's not my fault Liz left!"  
>"It's Mrs. Wakefield to you, Todd Wilkins. I don't care the slightest bit about Elizabeth leaving. You cannot use a table as an ashtray!"<br>"Don't tell me what to do, Alice!"  
>"Don't call me-give me your cigarettes! Give them to me right now!"<br>"What?"  
>"You heard me! Give me your cigarettes!"<br>"No! They're mine!"  
>"You don't deserve them! Do you have any idea how poorly you're behaving? Those poor children…"<br>"I didn't ask to have kids!"  
>"Oh, grow up, Todd. The damage is done. You could have decided that before having Tiffany, at the very least. No one asked you to become a parent."<p>

He debated doing something, but there really wasn't any point. His mother had a point, and Todd was behaving ridiculously.

"Jess smokes I don't see you taking her cigarettes away!"  
>"Jessica isn't a parent-and even though she may become one, she still isn't as ridiculous as you. She wouldn't dare smoke in Steven's home!"<br>"Oh, you suck, Alice! Just 'cause Steven and Billie went to college I can't smoke in their house? That's bullshit! Bullshit!"

Mrs. Winkler dared to involve herself in the discussion.

"Now, Todd, I might not approve of everything Billie and Steven have done, but they seem to have a better handle on this parenting thing than you do. Notice how Steven has a real job, and doesn't come home reeking of cheap booze and even cheaper cigarettes? And how Billie actually puts in an effort with Alison? And how they didn't decide to have a second child because they were too lazy to use protection?"  
>"You don't know nothing!"<br>"I know that I trust them enough to leave Jeanette with them, since it will make her happy, and they're trustworthy."  
>"Goddamned Southern Baptists."<br>"Beg pardon?"

Billie stepped in.

"Todd Wilkins, you shut the hell up! You and Elizabeth are awful parents!"  
>"Oh, aren't you all smug all of a sudden?"<br>"At least I didn't pack up and move to New York, you jerk! At least Steven doesn't show up at Ned's office drunk as a skunk, like you did! The issues I have with my parents are none of your concern! At least Steven and I don't have to live with them because we're too lazy to get any sort of real job!"  
>"You stay at home with Alison!"<br>"Yes, because Steven is an attorney, you moron. We can afford it!"  
>"So what? You think you're so great 'cause you're married and you're successful and your kid is perfect and your pregnancies are perfect and you're in love and all that pansy ass shit and it's all fake! Me and Lizzie had something real and these damn kids ruined it!"<br>"You bastard! Just because you have problems with Liz doesn't mean you should take it out on them! Aubrey is only barely two and Tiffany is just a baby! You should love your kids, not view them as an imposition!"  
>"Aw, how sweet. Perfect Billie with her perfect life and her perfect kids and her perfect husband. It must be wonderful being you. You never made a single mistake, ever. Never, ever, ever!"<p>

Jessica and Chas had arrived, and they both looked confused. Steven found his voice.

"We're not perfect, Todd."  
>"Oh, there he goes, defending the wife, as usual! I told Elizabeth to have an abortion the second time, I did! Don't put your idealistic fantasies in my mouth!"<p>

His kid sister and his mother-in-law made to speak at the same time. Jessica spoke first.

"Be a man, Todd. Once you and Elizabeth decided to have the children, you should have shut up. How do you think poor Aubrey feels, having to live with your parents because her father won't get a good job and her mother is off in New York? And then you pull this shit with Billie all the time, making fun of her for staying home to take care of Ally and the baby they're gonna have! Even Cheese admits that he was wrong to try to pressure her into making that decision that you wanted Liz to make. No wonder she left. I'd have left too if you were my husband."  
>"I agree with Jessica."<p>

He knew by the look on his mother-in-law's face that it pained her to say those words. She continued to speak.

"Look, Todd, I only met you, what, three, four, times? At Billie's wedding, when I was in town for her baby shower, a couple times after Alison was born? So I don't really know you. I'm really not in any position to judge, quite frankly, but I don't think what you're doing is right. And I know that Billie and I don't really get on, and that's mostly my fault, but I have to admit that she's done right raising Alison. She and Steven seem to be in love, and really it's too bad you're too stubborn to see that."

***

"You don't hate me?"  
>"Of course we don't hate you, Billie. Don't be so ridiculous. Why would we?"<br>"Because you were mad I got pregnant out of wedlock."  
>"That doesn't matter anymore. You're a good mom. And Steven's a good dad. We weren't really angry, per say, we were mostly disappointed."<br>"But, my wedding-"  
>"I'm sorry Annemarie and I made fun of you for being happy that you were showing a bit. That was wrong of us. And I'm sorry Annemarie hasn't been to see Alison since she was a newborn."<br>"But-"  
>"Thank you for defending us, dear. I appreciated it."<br>"You're welcome. We're raising-"  
>"I know. I figured you would be. It doesn't really matter to us. The school we're going to send your sister to here is a Catholic one."<br>"Oh. You don't mind Jeanette staying with us?"  
>"No. She wants to. That's all that matters. Where did Steven go?"<br>"He's driving Todd home and picking up Ally. Why?"  
>"What about Todd's daughters?"<br>"They're going to Alice's."  
>"Oh. That will be unpleasant in the morning. It's been awhile since I've been around a baby."<br>"Aubrey will probably avoid you and Dad. She's very shy."  
>"Oh. How are you feeling?"<br>"Well. I'm having a boy this time."  
>"Really? I never had one."<br>"Do you want to feel?"  
>"Oh, I couldn't-it would be imposing on you."<br>"No, it's fine. Come on. You can feel the baby. You're his grandmother. I'll help you, even."  
>"Well, okay."<p>

Billie took her mother's hand and pressed it down on her abdomen and the baby shifted inside of her. She felt a bit out of place sitting with her mother, and with her mother feeling the baby, but she daren't say anything to her. She was the baby's grandmother, after all, and it wasn't that awkward.

"You felt him?"  
>"Yes. Congratulations."<br>"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me."  
>"You're welcome. How far along are you?"<br>"I'm due early March. Ally's wicked excited."  
>"I know. Jeanette told me, didn't you, honey?"<p>

Her sister sat next to her, nodding slightly.

"I'm excited, too, Billie. I think it'll be cool to have a nephew!"  
>"Aw, thanks. You wanna feel?"<br>"May I?"  
>"Of course, honey. Of course."<br>"Thanks!"

Her sister's hand replaced her mother's, and she sank back against the couch cushions. She was slightly exhausted, due in no small part to her pregnancy and the drama the Wakefield family had decided to produce that day. Thankfully, Steven had promised to bring home Chinese food for dinner, and she loved Chinese, especially given her current condition.

"Alice and Ned discussed the issues with Todd, but I must say your father and I thought they were just being overdramatic. It is Alice and Ned, after all. It's a fair assumption."  
>"It is worrisome when Alice and Ned aren't exaggerating a problem."<br>"Where is Elizabeth, anyways?"  
>"I dunno. New York, supposedly." <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are they asleep?"  
>"Yes. Sorry Aubrey slept over."<br>"It's okay. I talked to my mom. She doesn't hate me."  
>"I know."<br>"I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Except for when my water broke at your mother's house, but this is a close second. How can Todd behave like such a boor?"  
>"He's got a lot of issues, babe."<br>"He and Elizabeth are making Jessica and Cheese look like a healthy, balanced couple!"  
>"I know. Everything will work out. Don't worry about it. Is Jeanette still here?"<br>"Yeah. She's in the shower. Why?"  
>"No reason. Do you think that's enough time to, you know?"<br>"Steve! Not with Aubrey over and certainly not in our front room!"  
>"I only wanted to ask. How you feeling?"<p>

Steven drew his wife close and kissed her on the forehead. She leaned against him, her abdomen pressed against his, and he grinned, kissing her again.

"I'm feeling pretty good. How about you?"  
>"You're the one who's pregnant, babe."<br>"The baby's been active all day. I think he's finally settling down."  
>"Well, he has had a long night. You want your Chinese?"<br>"Oh, Steven, yes. Of course I do. I'd forgotten."  
>"I thought you were craving it."<p>

He sat on the couch, settling her on his lap.

"I am. I just got distracted, that's all. Your sister bought a pregnancy guide. Apparently she's taking it seriously."  
>"What? Jessica?"<br>"Yeah. She wants to be the good twin. Whatever-anything to get her to be serious about her pregnancy and having a baby."  
>"You're jealous."<p>

He teased her, and she blushed.

"No, I'm not!"  
>"You are, a bit. You thought our baby would get all the attention..."<br>"I did not!"  
>"Uh-huh. It's okay."<br>"Maybe I am, a bit."  
>"That's okay. I love you, babe."<br>"I love you too. I'm gonna go get my noodles now. Thanks for picking them up."  
>"You're welcome. Hurry back?"<p>

He knew she was only going into the kitchen, but she smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will. I promise. We promise."

He watched her walk away, sort of checking her out as she walked, and he didn't even notice that Jeanette had come out to join him, clad in her pyjamas. He patted the couch beside him and she sat down, shooting him a shy smile. He smiled back, relieved that all their irritating guests had left. He rubbed pointlessly at the burn mark Todd had left on the table, having already decided to buy a new one when they finally moved.

"You want some Chinese, Jeanette? Your sister's bringing it out."  
>"Sure."<br>"So, your parents said staying with us was okay?"  
>"Yeah. I don't want to go back with them. And Billie said that I would be helpful with the baby and Ally. So they said I could stay. It's okay with you, right?"<br>"Of course it is. I would have said something if it wasn't. Okay?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Besides, it's good for Ally and our little guy to have a normal relative around."

Billie returned, carrying the boxes of food, and she sat them on the table, sitting down in between them. He leaned over and pressed his hand on her abdomen, feeling the baby kick. She swallowed her mouthful of noodles and spoke to her sister.

"You can feel too, if you want. Steven won't mind if you feel at the same time as him."  
>"He won't?"<p>

He reached over her and grabbed her sister's hand, placing it on her abdomen where the baby was kicking.

"Thanks, Steven. I wasn't sure if you'd want me to 'cause I was feeling the baby when you were at work."  
>"It's okay. I get to feel the baby at night, too."<p>

He shot her an easy smile, reaching for his dinner, and she blushed again. He really didn't understand it.

"Todd ruined the table."  
>"Don't worry, babe. We'll get a new one when we move, okay?"<br>"He has no respect for us. He was smoking in the house earlier."  
>"What? Did you tell him you don't like it?"<br>"I tried. I was too busy trying to not throw up."  
>"You okay?"<p>

She nodded, gesturing to her belly.

"The baby doesn't like how they smell."  
>"I'll speak to Todd. I don't want him smoking 'round you in future."<br>"You don't have to...but it would be nice."  
>"Hey, I'll do anything for you. You know that."<p>

She shifted closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. You're the best."

***

"You can't be serious. Your mother didn't know that Chas was living with them?"  
>"That's what she said. She said it's in direct violation of the bedroom rule."<br>"She what? The bedroom rule? She...honestly!"  
>"Honestly what?"<br>"I think that rule is stupid. Especially when you consider that Jessica's been married twice!"  
>"She's not exactly pure and innocent."<br>"So what if she and Chas live there? At least he showers, unlike Todd. And at least Jessica is attempting to care for herself while pregnant, unlike Liz."  
>"I know."<br>"Can you rub my shoulders?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Thanks. How was work?"

Billie let Steven massage her shoulders, enjoying how warm his hands were against her bare skin. (She was wearing a tank top-it was that hot out.) He responded, rubbing her neck.

"It was fine. How was staying home with Ally, Aubrey, and Jeanette?"  
>"That could have been better. Ally was upset she missed camp-but I couldn't risk it, not with Todd refusing to vaccinate his poor children against mumps and the chicken pox."<br>"What?"  
>"You heard me. The shots are "too expensive"."<br>"I'll have to speak with him!"  
>"Not right now. Stay with us."<br>"Well, okay. Where is our daughter, anyways?"  
>"She's watching a movie with Aubrey and Jeanette."<br>"Oh. She won't want to see me, then."  
>"Sure she will! She's wanted you to come home all day!"<br>"She has?"  
>"Yeah. 'When's Daddy coming home?' 'Is he coming home now?' All day, honey, all day. And the little guy wants you to feel him."<br>"He does?"  
>"Yeah. He's been kickin' up a storm. Come feel. Say hi to Daddy, little one."<p>

She pressed his hand against her abdomen and they felt the baby kick. He kissed her on the top of her head. She beamed at him, glad to have her husband back at home with her. Jeanette tried, bless her, but caring for both Aubrey and Alison was indeed hard work, especially for a sixteen year old and her pregnant sister.

"He did say hi to me. Hey, little dude. It's Daddy. I'm home from work now."  
>"You're cute, you know that, right? Come on. Let's go check in on the girls. Okay?"<br>"Okay."

The movie was still playing, but she noticed that Jeanette and Aubrey were sound asleep. Her sister was sleeping with her body pillow (she was surprised that she wasn't sleeping with Steven's pillows-they did smell of him, after all) and their niece had settled in beside her. Ally was contently watching the movie, until she looked over and noticed them. She gave a wide smile, holding her arms out for a hug.

"Sh, Mommy, Aubrey and Auntie Jeanette fell asleep! Hey, Daddy!"  
>"Hey, Ally. Come here and give me a hug."<p>

Their daughter leaped into his arms, and she smiled at them, giving her hair a ruffle. Steven continued to speak, holding her.

"You guys were good for your mommy, right? Were you nice to your little brother?"  
>"Uh-huh! I felted him! Mommy let me and he kicked!"<br>"Aw. That's sweet. Did Aubrey feel?"  
>"Yeah but she got kinda scared 'cause he kicked while she was snuggling with Mommy. Auntie Jeanette felted the baby too!"<br>"That's good. Sorry you couldn't go to camp."  
>"It's 'kay. Mommy let us wear her makeup and try her expensive perfume!"<br>"Was that fun?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<p>

While they were talking, Jeanette stirred, looking confused as she sat up.

"What happened?"  
>"You fell asleep, honey. Steven's come home."<br>"Oh. Hey, Steven. I fell asleep?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

She sat beside her and rubbed her belly, feeling the movements against her palms. Her sister sat up and laid a hand on her abdomen, caressing her skin. The baby kicked at them both and they shared a grin.

"I love the baby, Bil. He's gonna be so cute."  
>"Thank you."<br>"You're welcome. You look beautiful, by the way."  
>"Thank you. Thanks for coming shopping with me the other day."<br>"You're welcome. I had fun!"

She'd finally gotten some new maternity clothes, and not a moment too soon, as it seemed that her breasts and belly had felt the urge to expand even more than they already had, seemingly overnight.

"I had fun too, honey. Do you think we should wake Aubrey up, babe?"

He shrugged, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"I dunno. Maybe. You want me to start dinner?"  
>"You don't have to. I can make it."<br>"You want a steak, though? I'll do it on the grill."

Steak sure sounded good. She nodded.

"With tater tots?"  
>"Hell, sure. Whatever you want."<br>"Okay. I want steak and tater tots and a hug."  
>"Come 'ere. You can get your hug first."<p>

She stood, melting into his embrace, enjoying his smell. He even gave her an unasked for back rub.

"Thank you."  
>"Hey, it's nothing. I noticed the baby was doing some growing is all. Thought you'd want to have a little back massage."<br>"I know."  
>"I better get started on the steak, babe. You can come out back with me, if you wanna."<p>

Ally shot him a hopeful look, and she nodded to her.

"I think Ally wants to help you."  
>"You wanna, princess? You can't help me grill but you can come play outside if you want."<br>"Do you want to?"

She nodded.

"Want Mommy to come out too!"  
>"Well, okay. Want to come outside, Jeanette? Aubrey will be fine in here."<br>"Sure."

They went outside; Steven got set on the grill, Ally went towards the play set that was slightly too small for her, and she and Jeanette sat on the back steps.

"I thought you smoked, Bil? Did you quit?"  
>"For the most part. Sometimes, though, I can't help it. But I don't smoke around Ally and I'd never smoke while I'm pregnant. Not the least because I can't stand how they smell now." "Maybe that's why Todd thinks he can smoke in your house?"<br>"It's a thought, but Todd doesn't know I smoked. Steven's the only one of them that does. Besides I never smoked in the house, anyways. You want to know when the last time I smoked a cigarette was? I'll tell you."  
>"Okay."<br>"It was when Liz ran off-I couldn't help it. I just knew I needed one. So I bought a pack and shared it with Steven. That was it. And I had a smoke at Jessica's second wedding-only to stop me from punching Lila Fowler in the face. I was never like Todd. Ever."  
>"I know."<br>"Sorry, it's just that my hormones are a bit out of control right now. I don't mean to snap at you."  
>"I know."<p>

They sat in silence, and she laid her hand on her abdomen, feeling the baby move.

"I'm glad Mom let you stay here."  
>"Me too."<br>"It'll be fun, I think. Even though I'll be a boring heavily pregnant lady in a few months."  
>"You're not boring! And I'll help with Ally! To make it easier for you!"<p>

She yawned, lifting up her top to expose her abdomen. She watched Steven grill, hoping he'd take his shirt.

"Thanks, honey. I ought to go check on Aubrey."  
>"I can-"<p>

A commotion broke out on the street and she groaned. It was definitely Jessica and someone else, and she really didn't want to deal with it right now. She was hungry, she was tired, and she really didn't want to deal with her sister-in-law's histrionics.

"Oh, fuck you, you stupid pretentious little sleaze! How dare you parade around all high and mighty, pretending your so holy and moral and so damn better than me and then you pull this?"

She didn't want to know who Jessica was talking to.

"All my life you've been better than me! All my life! Now look at you! You're disgusting! You're worst then me! At least I didn't pretend my marriages were for larks! At least I'm not supposed to be the responsible one, the good one, the considerate one, the caring one, the stupid damned saintly one-I'm just a fuck up, aren't I?"

She was slightly curious, but still hesitant. Even Steven was listening.

"Saint Elizabeth of Sweet Valley? Hah! You're no Saint! You're just a bitch!"

They exchanged a horrified glance.

***

Jeanette was the first to react and considering that he and Billie had been stunned speechless that meant his sixteen year old sister-in-law was being the most mature of them all. And considering that her reaction had been to cover Alison's ears, something still had to be done. His estranged twin sisters were engaged in a shouting match in front of his home, after all.

Much to his surprise, Jessica burst in.

"Excuse-"  
>"Tell her to leave me alone!"<br>"Jessica-"  
>"She's a cu-cow, Steven! She's-!"<br>"What happened?"  
>"She's back with him!"<br>"With Todd?"

He was nothing but slightly optimistic, after all.

"No. The dude from England. You know, Max."  
>"You mean to tell me that Elizabeth is committing adultery? And she's come here? To my house!"<br>"Uh-huh!"  
>"That little harlot! That little shit!"<p>

Steven wasn't prone to randomly swearing-he was mindful of the fact that Alison liked to repeat things her parents said, after all. He was simply that upset at the situation.

"So I am the good twin?"

Jessica gave him a happy smile and he bit back a groan. Why him? Why him?

"I need to deal with Liz, now. Why don't you...talk to Billie?"  
>"But I am, right?"<br>"Just go-now."  
>"I'm gonna go ask Billie!"<p>

He shrugged, shooting his wife an apologetic look. His kid sister sat beside her and he steeled himself for his other sister-good old St. Liz of Sweet Valley. He walked into the driveway, unsurprised to see the other double-mint twin sitting in a rented sports haphazardly on the sidewalk. He was, however, quite surprised to see how large she'd become in the nearly six months they'd been apart.

"Why are you here?"  
>"I told Aubrey I'd come, didn't I?"<br>"Not like this! You can't bring him here!"  
>"Max is her father. She knows that. I want her to meet him."<br>"She's asleep. Leave her alone. Tiffany is with Mom."  
>"Don't worry. Tiffany's Todd's."<p>

Steven felt a headache coming on.

"Liz. Plea-"  
>"I came here because I thought you'd understand! You and Billie married young, too!"<br>"We're nothing like you-"  
>"Oh, that's right. You two are the perfect couple. Mom and Dad certainly think so. Billie's content to stay at home with the baby and you're a lawyer-just like they always wanted. You should be due to have another kid soon, right? Better get her pregnant to complete your perfect family, right? The 2.5 kids? The dog? I'm surprised you don't have a damn house with a damned picket fence."<br>"First off, Billie's pregnant-"  
>"See? You're just like them. How do you know she doesn't want to work, huh? How do you know what it's like to feel the constant pressure to be just like the two of you? I had to get married, Steven. You know why? Because your precious Billie kept your baby. And, after all, we can't ever deviate from Mom's preconceived notions of right and wrong by having a pesky abortion, can we?"<br>"You're just a bitch!"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You heard me! Leave us alone! Go to Mom's!"

***

"I don't want Aubrey to move to England, Mommy! She's gotten nice!"  
>"I know, sweetie. You know what would be nice? If you could maybe finally go to sleep so I can?"<br>"I can't! Auntie Liz and her boyfriend scare me!"  
>"I know, honey, they scare me too. Wanna sleep in the bed with me and Daddy?"<p>

Billie let out a yawn.

"And the baby?"  
>"Mhm. The baby's in my belly, remember?"<br>"Uh-huh! He's asleep?"  
>"No, not yet. Daddy usually rubs my belly until your brother falls asleep. Come on. Let's go into our bedroom. Let Auntie Jeanette get some rest."<br>"'Kay!"  
>"Shush! She's sleeping."<p>

She picked up Alison, more than a bit annoyed at the entire messed up situation. At Alice and Ned (of all people) for deciding that the situation was "abnormal and immoral"; at Jessica for causing a scene at Elizabeth and Max staying at the Howells; at herself for agreeing to let her wayward sister-in-law and her "royal" squeeze stay the night; at Steven-well, she supposed she wasn't mad at him, just a bit hormonal and frustrated; and most of all at Elizabeth, who'd just had to come back to Sweet Valley and ruin everything. She was pregnant, she was tired, she was just...done. She was just thankful that being carried had seemed to make Ally want to fall asleep. Just like her. Even the baby was settling down. They entered the bedroom and she sat her down on the bed next to her husband, who put down the book he was reading.

"Daddy, Mommy's letting me sleep with you tonight and she said I get to snuggle with my baby brother!"  
>"You couldn't sleep?"<br>"Uh-huh!"  
>"Well, okay. You sleepy now?"<br>"A little!"  
>"Well, when your mommy comes into bed with us we can cuddle with your baby brother. Sound good, Ally?"<br>"'Kay!"

She slipped into a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts and fell into bed, not caring that her earrings were still in her ears and that she hadn't washed her face-she'd deal with that in the morning.

"Come feel, Ally. Say goodnight to your brother."  
>"'Kay! You sleepy?"<br>"Yeah."

Their daughter gave her belly a hug and the baby squirmed around a bit in response. Steven shut off the light and she fell asleep easily.

Unfortunately, morning came quicker than she'd expected. Much quicker. In the form of Elizabeth and Max. In her bedroom. At 7 am. Even Alison was still sound asleep. And she was four! Four!

"What are you two doing in here? Have you any idea of the time?"  
>"We're still on England time, Billie! Where's breakfast?"<br>"Go back to bed. Now."  
>"But we're hungry!"<br>"I don't care, Elizabeth!"  
>"We need food!"<br>"Shut up, Elizabeth! I'm trying to sleep! Leave me alone!"

The baby shifted inside of her and she instinctively stroked her belly. She rolled over, burrowing closer to Steven and Ally, and she elbowed her husband pointedly, leaving him to deal with his sister. He got out of bed, grumbling audibly. She soon fell back to sleep.

"Billie, Steven told me to wake you up. May we snuggle for a bit?"

She opened her eyes, relieved it was only Jeanette.

"Of course. How was sleeping in Ally's room with poor Aubrey?"  
>"Okay. How was sleeping with Steven and Ally?"<br>"It could have been better. Stupid Liz and Max woke up me and the baby at a most un-Godly hour."  
>"I know. Steven and Ally told me."<p>

She sat up, patting the bed beside her, and he baby sister scrambled into it.

"Who's here?"  
>"Liz's boyfriend. Steven told him to leave you alone, though. He also told me to give you and your belly kisses from him and Ally."<br>"He did? Go ahead. Your nephew is kicking up a storm right now. He'd love to feel a kiss or two from his auntie."

She exposed her abdomen, massaging it. Jeanette's hand joined hers.

"Ya'll gonna have such a cute baby boy!"  
>"You're only saying that 'cause you like Steven."<br>"That's not true!"  
>"I know honey. I'm only teasing you."<br>"You are?"  
>"Yeah. Come on. I don't really care. If I minded I wouldn't have let you move in with us."<br>"Okay. You know you're getting big?"

From anyone else, and perhaps even Steven, the comment would have irritated her, but she knew her sister meant no harm.

"I know. They say with boys you carry high. Besides, I never quite lost all my baby weight from when I had Ally. Are you gonna give my belly a kiss?"  
>"I'm fixin' to."<p>

She kissed her abdomen and they felt the baby kick in response. She pushed the covers off, having decided to get up for the day.

"I'm just gonna take a shower, okay, honey?"  
>"Okay."<p>

She slipped out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe from its hook. She was so glad that they had a master bathroom (she'd thought it was foolish that Steven had insisted their condo have one, but she was ever so grateful for it now). She slipped out of her pyjamas, stepped into the shower, letting the water cover her. She washed her hair, more thoroughly than she needed to, simply glad to have some peace and quiet.

Soon, the water cooled, and she let out a sigh, shutting it off. (She was certain she'd get a nice bubble bath once Steven got home.) She wrapped her bathrobe around herself, steeling herself for the unwanted encounter Max the moron duke (or whatever title he had) was sure to bring about. Jeanette was lucky. She was watching her soaps.

She walked down the hallway, unsurprised to see that Max was sitting at her kitchen counter. Reading one of her books. She ignored him, taking her coffee into the dining room, where she'd left one of her magazines the previous night. Everyone had a vice, she supposed, and for the moment, hers were celebrity magazines. At least they were supposed to have drama.

She soon got the unpleasant feeling that the moron duke had deigned to join her. She was determined to ignore him.

"Billie?"  
>"...What?"<br>"I get the feeling you disapprove of something."  
>"Do you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"That's nice."<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Reading a magazine and having a cup of coffee."<br>"You're Lizzie's sister-in-law, right?"  
>"Mmm."<br>"Lizzie said you don't approve of us! Why's that? Don't you want a noble sister-in-law?"

She shot him a glare.

"And my family will just love Aubrey! She'll even have her own staff-"  
>"No! You can't take her! She's barely two! Sweet Valley's the only place she's known! You can't just swoop in and try to play the hero! In case you've forgotten, Elizabeth left without telling her goodbye! She abandoned her kids and husband and it devastated them! And for what? To play the house of Windsor for a set of fools!"<br>"The Queen loved Lizzie!"  
>"Poor Queen Elizabeth! She's what, near 85 and she's had to fake nice with Liz?"<br>"She's my great aunt!"  
>"This is worse than Wallis Simpson!"<p>

She went back to her magazine, satisfied that she hadn't let her hormones get the best of her. Max sat there, positively befuddled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It has been twelve days, Steven Wakefield! I am trying to orchestrate our move to the new house and begin packing in between being pregnant, mediating the twins' fighting, minding Todd's children and Alison-along with Prince Albert, dealing with Max, the poncy Brit, Cheese and-"  
>"Shush. I know."<br>"I just want things to go back to normal!"  
>"I know."<br>"Why did this have to happen?"  
>"I don't know. Is that a list?"<br>"It's Elizabeth and Max's rules."  
>"The following irritates Billie: interacting with her unless prompted; waking her unless it's an emergency-how many are there?"<br>"They're making me miserable! They both are! They're doing my head in!"  
>"Hey, there, don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."<p>

Steven knew truthfully that he couldn't promise a return to normality anytime soon but all he really wanted to do was calm Billie down. He held her close, rubbing her back.

"You promise?"  
>"Yeah. Soon. What are you doing here, anyways? You don't usually come to visit me at the office."<br>"'Cause usually your father is sucking face with either your mother or Marianna-I don't need to see that."  
>He had to agree with her. His father could be a bit...open with his affections (and relationships) and he didn't fault his wife for wanting to avoid any accidental exposure to it. Especially since she was pregnant. All the same, he was glad to see her.<p>

"Where'd your belly go?"  
>"It's still here. Just lift up my sweatshirt."<p>

He did, catching a glimpse of her abdomen through her tank top. She took his hand in hers and plunked them down-they were rewarded by a swift kick. Steven was dead chuffed she was pregnant again. Billie grinned at him and he pulled her close.

"You wanna stay here for a bit? We could go out to lunch?"  
>"Thank you, Steven. I'd like that. You're not busy, are you?"<br>"Of course not. Especially when you're here. Tell me, Mrs. Wakefield, do you have any legal troubles you need my assistance with?"  
>"Not at the moment, Mr. Wakefield. I'd consider it a crime if you didn't give me a kiss, though."<br>"Well, I can't afford a record, now, can I? So I guess you get your kiss babe."

She stood on her tiptoes and he kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks, dude."  
>"You're welcome. Do you wanna go to Guidos? Or do you have a craving you wanna satisfy?"<p>

She shot him a wicked grin and she twirled his tie around her fingers.

"I'm just craving you right now. But, yeah, pizza sounds good."  
>"Me? What's so special about me?"<br>"You're very, very cute. And I'm very, very horny."  
>"Is the door locked?"<p>

(He hadn't forgotten the unfortunate time his father had nearly walked in on them.) She nodded, loosening his tie, which soon ended up on the floor, followed by his button down shirt. He slipped off her hoodie, taking her tank top with it, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. He pressed a trail of kisses down her neck, unsurprised when she undid the zip on his pants, leaving him in just his boxers, which barely hid his growing hard on. He clumsily undid her pants and she pressed him against his desk, kissing him hungrily. He undid her bra, giving her breasts some attention and she gave a soft moan. She yanked down his boxers and he pulled down her panties, entering her slowly. Things finished quickly, and he let her sink against him. He kissed her on the temple, slipping his boxers and pants back on.

"Is your craving satisfied?"  
>"Yes. Thank you, Steven. I'd have been happy with heavy petting."<p>

He watched her get dressed, slipping on his own shirt, and he gave her a hug, smoothing her hair. She was so beautiful. They shared another kiss as he tightened his grip on her.

"You hungry?"  
>"A little. The baby and I want our pizza, don't we, little guy?"<br>"Is he kicking?"  
>"Uh-huh. You can feel, if you want."<p>

He laid his hand on her abdomen, grinning at her as their son kicked.

"Wow. That's our son."  
>"Yeah. Our little Steven Jr. You can come to my appointment, right? It's next week. I promised Jeanette she could come too."<br>"Of course I can. Are you sure you want to name the baby Steven?"  
>"Yeah. After you. Thanks for coming to my appointments with me."<br>"You're welcome. Now come on, this little guy's probably getting hungry."

***

"Elizabeth, would you stop complaining about the heat! It's August! It's California! You are complaining worse than me and I'm the one who's pregnant! Stop being a baby!"  
>"Just shut up, Billie. You don't know anything!"<br>"I know that you're being incredibly immature. And that you're irritating me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go join Jeanette by my pool."

Ignoring the fact that her sister-in-law was still talking to her, Billie brought a bag of chocolate covered popcorn over to the pool, where her sister was swimming laps. She loved her new house already-save for the irritants of Elizabeth and Max in her loft-and she laid down on one of her lounge chairs, relieved to be far away from them. They were that annoying. Her sister noticed her, and she climbed out of the pool and sat in the chair next to hers.

"Hey, honey. Do you like the pool?"  
>"Yeah. Come in with me! You're already wearing your bikini!"<br>"In a bit."  
>"You promise?"<br>"Yeah. I just want to get a bit of sun. You want my popcorn?"  
>"May I have some?"<br>"Sure."

Jeanette took a handful of popcorn, laying her other hand on her abdomen. The baby kicked-hard-and they shared a smile.

"He's awake! He's kicking-it's so cool! Will he kick in the pool?"  
>"Yeah, probably. He likes to when I'm in the water."<br>"Did Ally?"  
>"Ally just liked to kick when she knew Steven was around-no matter what was going on. She was already a daddy's girl, even before she was born."<br>"She still is."  
>"I know."<p>

Truthfully, she didn't mind it all that much. She had a handful of popcorn, patting the space on the chair beside her. Her sister laid beside her and she noticed that they were wearing the same bikini, except in different colors. Hers was nearly purple and her sister's was pink-and of course hers fit differently because she was pregnant-but she was still flattered that her baby sister still wanted to dress like her. Just like before she'd left home.

"I like living with you again, Bil. You're my favorite sister."  
>"Thanks. Me too."<br>"You're welcome. Will you bring me to school once it starts?"  
>"Of course. Even when I'm nine months pregnant. I promise."<br>"Can we go get my stuff this week?"  
>"Sure. Ally needs some new school clothes anyways."<br>"Is she gonna be in kindergarten?"  
>"No, not yet. She's got another year of preschool first."<p>

They hugged.

"I love you, Bil. You're the best!"  
>"Thanks, honey. You're so good with Ally. She really looks up to you, you know that, right?"<br>"I know!"  
>"She's happy you're living with us."<br>"I know. Look, Lizzie's watching us."

Jeanette giggled as she jumped into the pool and Billie slipped in after her. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, standing in the waist deep water, which felt wonderful considering how hot it was. The baby gave a few squirms, the hesitant movements tickling her. Her sister splashed her playfully and she splashed her back, continuing their splash fight for several minutes. She knew that she had to make dinner before the Wakefields showed up to claim Elizabeth and Max (she actually felt sort of bad for them but they caused this problem themselves) but she was content to just play with her sister.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?"  
>"Of course. What is it?"<br>"Baked ziti. With garlic bread and salad. Ooh, and brownies for dessert."  
>"You're craving them, aren't you?"<br>"Maybe…yeah. I totally am."  
>"Aw, is this Steven gonna be a chocoholic like his daddy? He's making you crave all sorts of chocolate!"<p>

Jeanette leaned into her belly and pressed a kiss to it, whispering quietly to it.

"Your mommy's great, just so you know. She and your daddy are really excited that she got pregnant with you. So is your big sister. And so am I. I love you already, even though you're in my big sister's belly."

She felt herself well up, surprised that such a simple thing was getting her so emotional.

"Thanks, honey."  
>"You're welcome. Oh, sissy, don't cry. I love you."<br>"I know you do. It's just my hormones, that's all."  
>"Okay. You sure you're okay?"<br>"Yeah. This little guy's kind of tiring me out, though. I think I might get out and take a quick nap."

***

"I dunno why you're all dressed up, Jeanette. It's just dinner with my parents, the twins, Brezinski, the moron duke, and us."

Jeanette felt her cheeks turning bright red and she forced herself to respond to poor, oblivious, Steven without a stammer.

"I wanna look nice."  
>"You do look nice. You favor Billie, a bit."<br>"Thanks. How was work?"  
>"Good. Thanks for helping Bil cook dinner, by the way. It smells nice."<br>"She did most of it!"  
>"But you did help. Where is she, anyways?"<br>"Having a cuddle on the couch with Ally and the baby that's in her belly. I'm gonna go join them."  
>"Okay. You go ahead. I'll have to go supervise our guests' packing. Somehow I doubt it's getting done."<p>

He leaned over and gave her a brotherly squeeze, and she walked into the living room, blushing like mad. She smoothed out her skirt, sitting on the couch with her big sister and her favorite niece. (Stupid dumb old Annemarie had children too, but she didn't like her or them very much. After all, she'd been mean to her Billie-and to her Ally by extension-and she couldn't forgive that.) Ally gave her a hug, looking excited.

"Mommy's sleepy 'cause of little Stevie, Auntie Jeanette! She says he's wide awake and he's been kicking like mad all day!"  
>"I know. Have you felt your baby brother?"<br>"Uh-huh! Mommy was letting me feel him now! I sat on her lap and he was moving a lot!"  
>"He was? He didn't calm down during your nap?"<br>"Mommy wants to take a nap now! She said we could take one together if I promised to be quiet!"  
>"Want me to join you?"<br>"Uh-huh!"

Her niece stayed on her lap, bouncing eagerly. She smiled at her sister, who did look a bit tired. (The nap she'd attempted to take earlier had apparently been ruined by Steven's sister.)

"Want me to stay with you and Ally?"

She laid a hand on her sister's abdomen, not wanting her nephew to feel excluded.

"That would be nice…"

Some time passed and Jeanette was rudely and abruptly woken by Elizabeth and some girl she didn't recognize shouting at the tops of their lungs. She bit back a groan, noticing that her big sister and niece were still sound asleep. Her irritation at Elizabeth growing, she got off the couch. Just in time for the object of her hatred to storm out of the house. The guest stood there, looking very confused.

"You're not Billie. Who are you?"  
>"Her sister Jeanette. Who are you?"<br>"Cara Walker."  
>"Are you Lizzie's friend?"<br>"No. Apparently I'm a hateful gossip who's just like Jessica. Bitch."

Cara Walker? Where had she heard that name-at the Wakefields. She'd been Steven's ex-girlfriend, hadn't she? The one Jessica had tried to invite to his wedding. The one his cousin Kelly had hated. She stared at her. She seemed so normal. So benign. And she seemed to hate Elizabeth, just like her big sister!

"Does Billie know you?"  
>"Yes. Is she-hey. You look nice. How's the baby doing?"<br>"Thanks. So do you. He's doing well, he seems to have finally settled down."

She leaned against her sister, laying a hand on her abdomen.

"I feel awful for waking you-"  
>"It's okay. I blame Liz. Do you want to stay for dinner?"<br>"What?"  
>"Oh, please, Cara? You're so normal. It's refreshing."<br>"Well, okay. Just so long as I don't have to sit with the "good twin" and Saint Elizabeth."  
>"Don't worry. You two want some iced tea?"<br>"Sure."

Billie poured them each a glass and they sat at the table. Steven came down stairs, clearly searching for something. Or someone-his sister, most likely. He sat beside her, looking unsurprised to see his wife and ex sitting together, getting along.

"Where'd Liz go?"  
>"I don't know, she and Cara were fighting and she wasn't there when I got up to make sure they hadn't killed one another."<br>"Oh. Okay."

She spoke to him, managing to avoid blushing in front of her sister.

"Does that happen a lot?"  
>"Not a lot, but often enough. I'll just finish packing for her."<p>

He stood, kissing her sister before returning to the upstairs. She drank her tea, sort of proud of herself.

"Damn it. He got the baby all active again. How do they always know to kick when Steven's around?"  
>"You don't really mind, do you?"<br>"No, it's alright. But it's true. It's like he knows he'll have a chance at extra attention if he kicks extra. Ally used to do the same thing."  
>"What's it feel like?"<br>"You can feel, if you want to. I don't really mind."

She watched Cara feel her nephew kick, noticing how ironic it was that Steven's ex paid more attention to her sister than his sisters. (Jessica being the rather obnoxious exception as she seemed to be interested in what the baby did, due to her own pregnancy.) She felt sort of out of place, not as bad as she did back home, but a bit all the same.

"Auntie Jeanette, do you like my dress? I picked it 'cause you're wearing one too!"  
>"Of course I do, Ally. It's pretty. I like the polka dots!"<br>"'Kay! Mommy said you're coming back to school shopping with us tomorrow!"  
>"Yeah, I am. You want to sit at the table with us?"<p>

She scooped up Alison and sat her on her lap.

"Mommy, did little Stevie fall asleep?"  
>"He was settling down and then Daddy accidentally woke him up. It's okay, though."<br>"'Kay! I love my baby!"  
>"Your baby? He's mine and Daddy's baby, sweetie. He's your baby brother."<br>"That's what I meant! I love him!"  
>"Aw, honey. Yeah, he's awake. I'll let you feel in a minute."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Steven was very surprised when he responded to the knock on his bedroom door at 11:30 at night to see Alison standing there, clad in her pajamas. After all, Elizabeth and Max were finally gone, so there was no reason to be scared. He stood there, staring at her, clad in his pajamas, and wondered what was the matter. He looked at Billie, who was laying in bed, trying to sleep.

"Ally, what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing! I forgot to say goodnight to baby brother!"<br>"Oh, is that all?"  
>"Yeah! Can I? Is he still up?"<br>"Sure, go ahead."  
>"Thank you, Daddy!"<p>

She ran over to the bed and jumped on it, giving her mother a hug before focusing her attention on her belly.

"Night, baby brother! You go to bed and be nice to Mommy!"  
>"Thanks, honey."<br>"Mommy, Daddy said he's awake! Can you help me feel?"  
>"Of course."<p>

He watched her move their daughter's hand ever so slightly to the left, and they both shared a smile.

"You're right, Daddy! He is wide awake!"

He smiled at them. He knew first hand that the baby was wide awake-he'd nearly drifted off to sleep with Billie pressed against him when he'd felt a series of sharp kicks against his back.

"Just like his big sister.'  
>"You gotta be good for Mommy, baby brother! Go to sleep like me so Mommy and Daddy can too!"<br>"Thank you, princess."

He watched her press a kiss to his wife's abdomen, giggling as she pulled away.

"He kicked! He kicked when I gave him his goodnight kiss!"

Their daughter looked thrilled and he felt bad that she had to go back to bed. But he had work in the morning, it was late, and Billie looked exhausted.

"Come on, Ally. Say goodnight to your mother and I'll bring you back to bed. You'll see us again in the morning."  
>"Okay..."<p>

She gave her mother a kiss and a hug and she went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Want me to tuck you in?"  
>"Kay!"<p>

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, setting her on the bed. He tucked her in carefully, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy?"  
>"Yes, princess?"<br>"Why does the baby make Mommy so sleepy?"  
>"Well, it's tiring to be pregnant. And your baby brother's not the whole reason Mommy's tired."<br>"What else?"  
>"Well, Aunt Liz and Max stressed her out, a bit. She'll be fine."<br>"The baby too?"  
>"Yeah. The baby's fine too."<p>

He sat beside his daughter, stroking her hair.

"You promise?"  
>"Yeah. I promise. He's a healthy boy."<br>"'Kay!"  
>"Do you have any other questions?"<br>"Does the baby ever sleep? He seems to always be wide awake!"  
>"Yeah. Right now he sleeps when your mother does, pretty much."<br>"'Kay."  
>"You ready for bed?"<br>"Yeah. Can you give him another kiss for me?"  
>"Sure, Ally."<br>"'Kay! And Mommy too!"  
>"Sure."<br>"'Kay! Night night, Daddy!"

He closed the door behind him, padding slowly down the hallway, noticing that Jeanette was sound asleep in her room as well. He returned to their bedroom, surprised to see that Billie was still awake. He slipped into bed beside her, shutting off the bedside lamp.

"Hey, you're back."  
>"Yeah."<p>

He gave her a peck on the lips and continued to speak.

"That's from Ally. And so's this."

He kissed her belly.

"Thanks, honey."  
>"You're welcome. We should go to bed, I think. We had a long day."<br>"Okay. Can you hold me?"  
>"Of course, babe."<p>

He held her closely and they drifted off to sleep.

***

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Daddy said to wake you up!"  
>"What?"<br>"He's made chocolate chip pancakes for us and bacon and sausage and hash browns!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. He told me to wake you up!"

Billie had gathered that, and she sat up in bed. She felt better than she had in ages, and her little boy was kicking away inside of her. Alison had climbed on the bed beside her and was staring longingly at her abdomen. She smoothed down her tank top, stretching it so it covered her whole belly.

"Thanks for waking me. Do you want to feel?"  
>"Oh, yes, Mommy, yes! I do I do I do I do I do!"<br>"Go ahead."

Her daughter covered her abdomen with her hands, giggling happily when they both felt the baby kick. She had to admit she was thrilled Ally had taken the news that she was pregnant and that she was going to have a baby brother so well. She'd been a bit apprehensive!

"I love him, Mommy. I really love him!"  
>"I love him too."<br>"What are you and Daddy gonna name him?"

Yes, Ally was very into her younger brother. She was telling everyone they knew about him! (Fortunately, Billie had begun to really show, so people didn't appear as shocked, but her daughter was like the town crier.)

"I told you, we're naming him after Daddy. Steven."  
>"Oh, okay. I like that name."<br>"That's good. Is breakfast ready?"  
>"Yeah! That's why Daddy said to wake you and Auntie Jeanette! I already got her up!"<br>"Okay, honey. Let's go downstairs. I'm starving."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your brother's having a growth spurt."

He actually was, as she was coming up on twenty weeks along-Ally had had a big one then, too. She knew this baby was likely going to be bigger than she'd been, anyways. She climbed out of bed and took her by the hand and they walked downstairs.

It smelled delicious. Her stomach growled.

"Hey, look who Ally brought down! Hey, babe. You sleep well?"  
>"Yeah. You look nice."<br>"Yeah, I know. I gotta go into the office for a bit. But I wanted to make you a special meal. It was Ally's idea."  
>"It was? Thanks, honey."<p>

She felt her hug her leg, and she smiled.

"You're welcome, Mommy. I love you."  
>"I love you, too."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Are you sure you feel up to taking us shopping?"  
>"Yeah. He's just kicking, that's all."<br>"May I feel?"  
>"Sure, honey. I told you, you don't have to ask."<br>"I know. I just want to. In case you don't feel well or something."  
>"Oh, honey, it's fine. Come on, feel your nephew."<p>

Jeanette cautiously laid her hand on Billie's abdomen, and they felt the baby kick. She loved living with her big sister, and not only because she got to live with Steven, but because she got to spend more time with her and her niece and nephew. She'd only been around twice before Alison had been born, once for her sister's wedding and the other for a week at Christmas, so seeing her on a daily basis had made her slightly overprotective. She'd come to the conclusion that pregnancy was weird.

"He moves a lot!"  
>"I know. I know he does. It was like this with Ally, too."<br>"It was?"  
>"I know you weren't there for much of my pregnancy, honey, but yeah. Once I hit five months she was kicking up a storm."<br>"Wow. It doesn't bother you?"  
>"Not usually. Last night, he wouldn't go to sleep, and that irritated me, but it usually it doesn't."<p>

She moved her hand around on her sister's abdomen, feeling the kicks.

"I like it. It's nice. I wish I could have done this with Ally."  
>"You did, though. You felt my belly when you came up for the wedding and when you came for Christmas."<br>"I know."  
>"Oh, honey. Don't worry. Ally's very happy you're living with us and she's happy you like to 'play with her baby brother'."<br>"She is?"  
>"Yeah. She likes it when people feel the baby. She can't wait to be a big sister."<p>

Jeanette had noticed-the baby was nearly all her niece wanted to talk about-and she thought it was very sweet.

"Auntie Jeanette, Mommy says we're gonna go back to school shopping together!"  
>"I know, sweetie. You excited for preschool to start?"<br>"Uh-huh! Mommy says that you're gonna go to the high school next door and that she's gonna bring us there and pick us up!"  
>"She's right."<br>"When my brother's born she's gonna bring him too! I can't wait to meet him!"  
>"I know. Me either. You know he's kicking, right?"<p>

Ally let go of her leg and turned to her mother, laying her hands on her abdomen. She must have felt the baby kick, because her smile grew.

"Good morning, Stevie! You were a good boy, right?"  
>"Oh, honey, yes, he was. He fell asleep soon after you left."<br>"Good baby brother. When's he gonna be born, Mommy?"

Her sister smiled, receiving a hug from her daughter.

"Not for a bit more than four months, sweetie."  
>"Aw. I thought it was sooner."<br>"I know. Don't worry, he'll be here soon enough. Right now why don't you feel him kickin'?"  
>"'Kay! Is Auntie Jeanette still gonna be here?"<br>"Yep. She's living with us now. For awhile, anyways."

Ally walked over and hugged her, staring up at her, a happy expression on her face.

"I love you, Auntie Jeanette. I'm glad you're living with us now."  
>"Me too, Ally."<br>"The baby's gonna love you too, Auntie Jeanette! You're gonna be his normal aunt!"

She and Billie both started to laugh.

"Now, don't tell your other aunts that, sweetie."  
>"I won't, Mommy! I promise!"<br>"That's my good girl. Where do you want to go shopping?"  
>"The mall!"<br>"Okay. We'll leave in a few minutes, okay? I'm kinda hungry."  
>"You're always hungry, Mommy."<br>"Stevie's growing a bit, that's all. Why don't we have a snack?"  
>"'Kay! Popcorn with chocolate?"<br>"Sure."

She knew that her sister probably wanted pickles, but she just led her niece to the kitchen table. Ally sat on her lap, bouncing excitedly, and Billie sat next to them. She put the popcorn on the table, and they dove into it,

"You know what, Ally? We can look at the baby stuff at the mall if you wanna and Jeanette doesn't mind."  
>"I wanna! Please, Auntie Jeanette?"<p>

She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. Of course we can."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why does Auntie Jeanette get to sit up front with you and not me?"  
>"'Cause she's older than you, sweetie."<br>"'Kay!"

Billie drove down the freeway towards the Valley Mall, glad they finally had a day to go shopping. School, after all, started in less than a week. Jeanette's uniforms had been ordered, Ally needed some new clothes, and, frankly, so did she. Her belly was showing in nearly every top she owned-and when she said showing, she meant that part of it was peeking out, and she really didn't want to show her bare abdomen to the whole world. Her pants were getting a bit too tight, too. This pregnancy was showing everywhere. She kind of liked it. The baby, their little Stevie, kicked, and she rubbed her belly.

"Do you have your license, honey?"  
>"Yeah! I don't know how to drive stick yet, though!"<br>"My car's not a stick. Steven has one, though. He could probably teach you."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. Do you want him to?"

Her sister blushed, and she smiled at her. She thought her crush was adorable.

"If he doesn't mind."  
>"He won't. He taught me, after all."<br>"Yeah. But you're his wife."

She shot her a sympathetic look. She knew that her crush was hard for her to deal with. Fortunately, Alison spoke up.

"Daddy will help you, Auntie! He will, I know it!"  
>"You think so?"<br>"Yeah! Just like he helped Mommy learn!"  
>"Well, okay. I'll ask him, I guess."<p>

She squeezed her hand, reassuringly, and she smiled at her.

"It'll be okay."  
>"I know. Thanks for taking me shopping."<br>"It's not just you-Ally and I need new clothes too."  
>"Oh, okay."<br>"We're gonna pick out a nice outfit for you to wear for your first day of school, aren't we, princess?"

Her daughter nodded, beaming.

"Mommy and Daddy said I could get a new dress, Auntie Jeanette! I want you to help me pick it out!"  
>"They did? You do?"<br>"Yeah! You dress pretty!"  
>"Thanks, honey. Of course I'll help you pick out a dress."<p>

Jeanette had for the most part, adapted rather nicely to living with them. Alison adored having her favorite aunt living in the same house as her, and she'd really been a great help. She'd even helped her survive living with Elizabeth those few horrible weeks. She'd even started talking to poor Steven again, which was good, because he'd been thinking he'd done something wrong. She was relieved that her parents had agreed to her moving in.

"Do you want to feel your nephew? He's kicking."  
>"Yeah. Of course I do."<p>

She took her sister's hand and laid it on her abdomen. He kicked, and they smiled at one another.

"I wanna feel him too!"  
>"You can, princess. When we get to the mall."<br>"'Kay! I can't wait!"  
>"I know you can't, sweetie."<br>"I'm telling all my friends at school, Mommy! That I'm gonna be a big sister, the best one ever, just like you!"  
>"Who told you I was the best big sister, sweetie?"<br>"Auntie Jeanette!"

She turned to her, looking slightly surprised.

"You thought I was the best big sister?"  
>"Yeah. You are."<br>"Thanks, honey. You're the best little sister."  
>"I'm your only little sister."<br>"I know. But you're still the best."  
>"Thanks, Bil."<br>"You're welcome."

***

"Hey, princess, how was your trip to the mall?"  
>"It was good! I got a new dress for school!"<br>"You did?"  
>"Yeah! And Mommy and Auntie Jeanette got new clothes too! Though I liked Mommy's old clothes better 'cause baby brother was easier to feel but her new clothes are still pretty and Jeanette has to wear a uniform for school but Mommy bought her some new clothes anyways! And Stevie was kicking a lot, Daddy, and Mommy let us feel him-it was so cool! And we went to the Dairi Burger for lunch and Mommy let us get milkshakes!"<br>"Sounds like you had fun!"  
>"I did! How was work, Daddy? Was Grandpa Ned there?"<br>"Work was fine, princess. And yes, Grandpa was there."  
>"Did he have fun in Hawaii? With Ms. West and Mr. Patman and Grandma Alice and Mommy's parents?"<br>"I think he did, sweetie."  
>"That's good. Come see Mommy, Daddy. She's making dinner!"<br>"What are we having?"  
>"Ziti and meatballs! And garlic bread! Mommy said that's what she's craving! She was craving burgers earlier, that's why we went to the Dairi Burger!"<br>"Okay, princess. Come up. I'll carry you for a bit."  
>"You will?"<br>"Yeah. You're my big girl, but you can still get carried."  
>"'Kay!"<p>

Steven picked his daughter up and walked into the kitchen, where, indeed, his wife was cooking dinner. His sister-in-law sat at the table, apparently finishing her summer reading, and he walked over to the stove to give his Billie a kiss. He'd missed her. So much. Even though he'd only been at work.

"Hey. I hear our son's been up all day?"  
>"Not all day. But, yeah, for a while."<br>"Is he up now?"  
>"Yeah. Come have a feel."<p>

He covered her abdomen with his free hand, gently stroking her belly. Indeed, their son did kick, and he grinned. Things were going so well for them. He had a great career, they had a great family, and everything was nearly perfect. It would be all perfect were it not for the drama his family constantly brought about. He leaned in for a kiss, and she gave him one, and he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing. I'm just a bit hungry, that's all."<br>"Oh. Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down and I'll dish up your plate when it's ready?"  
>"I can help."<br>"You don't need to. Jeanette helped me. Why don't we sit and have a cup of coffee?"  
>"Okay. Come on, Ally. Let's sit down at the table."<p>

They sat, and he held his tongue when Billie got his coffee for him, and Alison bounced excitedly on his lap.

"Can you teach Auntie Jeanette how to drive a stick? She doesn't know how and Mommy said you could teach her!"  
>"Sure I can, princess. Once she gets settled at school I will."<br>"See, Auntie Jeanette? I told you!"

He took a sip of his coffee. His sister-in-law smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks, Steven."  
>"You're welcome. You're a big help, of course I'll teach you."<br>"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome. Sit down, babe. You're pregnant, give yourself a break."<p>

That caused his wife to sit, and he smiled at her.

"How was work?"  
>"Good. Dad's back."<br>"That's nice."  
>"He said I could take the day off when you have your next appointment."<br>"He did?"  
>"Yeah. He feels bad about the whole Liz thing."<br>"He should! But, that's nice that he's letting you do that."  
>"Yeah. You feeling okay?"<br>"Yes, honey. I'm feeling fine. We had fun today."  
>"I know. Ally told me."<br>"Did she? Come sit with Mommy, princess. You can feel your brother and give Daddy a little break."  
>"She's not bothering me."<p>

But he let Alison go to her mother, knowing how happy she was to be included in the pregnancy.

"Mommy, he is kicking! I'm not hurting him, am I?"  
>"No. He's saying hi to you. You're his sissy."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you gonna do while me and Ally are at school?"  
>"Well, Ally only goes for a half day, so I really won't have that much time to myself. I think I'll do some grocery shopping after my doctor's appointment."<br>"Oh, I'd forgotten. I wish I could go."  
>"Next time. Today's your first day of school, honey. Otherwise I'd let you."<br>"Okay. How is he?"  
>"He's doing well. He's being a little squirmer, as usual. What do you want for breakfast, honey?"<br>"I'll just have some cereal. I can get it."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah. You just sit and relax."  
>"I have to get Ally up-"<br>"I already did. She's already had breakfast-toast with peanut butter-and she's getting into her new dress."  
>"Fine. I'll sit and relax. You're nearly as bad as Steven, you know that, right?"<br>"I just want everything to go okay. You're my sister. And he's my nephew. And sometimes I worry, that's all."  
>"Oh, honey, I know. I'll sit down and have a coffee if that'll make you feel better."<br>"Thanks, Bil. I love you."  
>"I love you too, honey."<p>

Billie sat down in a less than graceful fashion, propping her feet on the chair opposite. She took a sip of her cup of coffee, still not fully functioning, due to both the early hour and the events that had taken place the night before. Oh, nothing bad had happened, just some hot, mind blowing sex, some of which had taken place in the middle of the night. Her hormones had gotten the best of her and stopped her attempts to get a good night's sleep, but she really didn't mind. Besides, the coffee helped. Lucky Steven, he had the day off, so he was still fast asleep.

"Do you think I look nice?"  
>"Yeah. You look pretty. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend."<br>"I hope so. I hope they like me."  
>"I'm sure they will. Come sit with me."<p>

Jeanette did, her sweater and kilt nicely pressed, and she looked absolutely terrified. She smiled at her sister. She knew what it was like to be afraid. She'd worn that exact expression before. Granted, she'd been holding a positive pregnancy test in her hands and been about to start her junior year at SVU, and her sister was only scared about going to a new school, but she still felt for her. She reached out and held her hand, continuing to speak.

"It'll be okay, honey. You'll be fine. I'm sure they'll all be nice to you."  
>"Thanks, Billie. I love you."<br>"I love you too."  
>"What's gonna happen at your appointment?"<br>"I get an ultrasound."  
>"You do? Why? Isn't he okay?"<br>"Yeah, honey, he's fine. It's just something they do-and it makes Steven very happy to see his son."  
>"It does?"<br>"Yeah. It helps him feel more involved, I reckon. Since I'm the one that's pregnant and experiencing all of the changes, you know?"  
>"Yeah. Is that why you let him listen to his heartbeat all the time?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"That's cool, that you can do that."<br>"You think so?"  
>"Yeah. Even though he's in your belly you can still hear it."<br>"Would you like me to do it when you're around?"  
>"Will you?"<br>"Yes. Of course I will."

She was more awake, and her baby girl came into the kitchen, dressed in an absolutely adorable dress. She patted her lap, wanting her to sit on it. Her son shifted inside of her as his sister settled on her lap, and they grinned.

"You excited for school, Ally?"  
>"Uh-huh! But I'm gonna miss Stevie. Is he gonna miss me and Auntie Jeanette?"<br>"Of course. But he knows you'll be back, honey. Don't worry about him."  
>"'Kay! Daddy's awake! He told me I looked beautiful!"<br>"You do look beautiful, honey."  
>"Thanks, Mommy! So do you! And so do you, Auntie Jeanette!"<br>"Thank you, princess."

Jeanette smiled at her Alison, and she grinned back.

"Thanks, Ally. I really appreciate it. I'm a bit apprehensive, that's all."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"I'm scared. And nervous."  
>"Don't be. You're my best auntie."<br>"Thanks. Do you want to leave soon?"  
>"Daddy said he's gonna come with us! We gotta wait for him!"<br>"Oh, okay."  
>"'Cause he and Mommy have their appointment to see my brother! Daddy's very excited!"<p>

Steven appeared in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting at the table next to her sister.

"How's the baby, babe?"  
>"Good. He's kicking."<br>"Really? You feeling your brother, Ally?"

Their daughter beamed.

"Uh-huh. He woke up just for me!"

Now, the baby had been up long before she'd sat in her lap, but Billie daren't say anything. She knew that that thought made her daughter very happy, and that made her happy too.

"I'm sure he did, princess. You and Auntie Jeanette excited for school?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<br>"That's good. We ought to leave soon, okay?"  
>"'Kay!"<p>

***

"He's so adorable, babe. He's perfect."  
>"I know, honey. I know. I take it you liked the ultrasound?"<br>"Yeah. We got to see our son-in 3D! It's great."  
>"I'm glad you're happy, babe. Come here and give your pregnant wife a hug and a kiss?"<br>"Of course. I love you, babe. So much."

Steven leaned in to kiss Billie, wrapping his arms around her. She was just simply amazing. She was pregnant, again, with their baby, again, and this time it was a boy. A boy. They were having a little baby boy. Steven, Jr. He loved him already.

"I love you too."

He felt her press her belly against him, the baby kicking away, and he smiled. They were young. They were in love. They had it all. So what if his family had grown a touch nuts over the years? They were in love and that was all that mattered. He pushed a tendril of her hair off her forehead, kissing her again.

The fact that they were in her doctor's office's waiting room really didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to hide his affections towards his wife-especially since the room was empty, save for the receptionist-and the couple that just walked in.

"Big brother?"

They pulled apart, though he didn't want to, and he turned around, surprised to see Jessica and Chas. Well, not really surprised, as she was also pregnant, but he was surprised to see her actually take responsibility for that fact. He managed a smile, simply relieved she wasn't Liz. Chas and Billie eyed each other, and he pulled her close, remembering the punching incident. He didn't want Chas to somehow get scared off being responsible because of his pregnant, hormonal, wife!

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"  
>"I have an appointment too. I'm trying to be a good mom, Steven. I really am. How are you, Billie?"<p>

His wife actually behaved civilly, and she responded.

"I'm well. We're having a boy."  
>"You are?"<br>"Yes. I hope you have a good appointment, Jess."  
>"Thanks, Billie!"<br>"You're welcome. It's nice to see you. Sorry you have to live with Liz and Max."  
>"It's okay."<br>"We should probably go."  
>"Okay. It was nice to see you."<br>"You too, Jess. Chas. Come on, Steven."

He waved goodbye, letting her drag him out of the doctor's office, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the car. She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek, before getting in on the passenger's side. He made sure she was comfortable before getting in himself.

"Where do you want to go?"  
>"To the grocery store. We need food."<br>"Okay. You having any special cravings?"

He gave her belly an affectionate pat.

"Yeah. Chocolate."  
>"Okay. I think we can get you some chocolate, babe."<br>"And pickles. That sounds really great!"  
>"Chocolate and pickles...together?"<br>"Yeah! That's what Stevie wants me to have."  
>"Okay. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."<br>"Thanks, honey."

_Chocolate and pickles? Why did pregnant women crave such odd things?_ He shrugged, driving to the grocery store. If his wife wanted to eat chocolate and pickles together, she'd get them. He didn't want to upset her. Or their son. He smiled at her, turning on the radio. He was so glad everything was going okay.

"I'm glad you guys are healthy, babe. So unbelievably glad."  
>"Me too, honey. Me too."<br>"Is he kicking?"  
>"Yeah. He likes this song, I think. He can feel the vibrations from the bass."<p>

He turned the bass up, wanting their son to be entertained. Not that that was hard, as their unborn child kicked at nearly everything. Even when they made love! That had been a bit weird to feel when Ally had done it when Billie was pregnant with her, but with this pregnancy he was used to it. Well, for the most part. This music thing was new. He rubbed her belly again, smiling.

"You like Daddy's music, little guy? I'm glad you do. You be good inside Mommy."  
>"Thanks, babe. I really don't mind the kicks."<br>"I know you don't."

He parked the car and got out, going around to Billie's side to open the door. He helped her out, kissing her again.

"Oh, Steven."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too. Do you want to start shopping?"<br>"Yeah. Come on, we've only got a couple of hours until Ally gets out of school."

He followed her inside the grocery store-it was usually his wife's domain. He was usually at work when she did the shopping-and when he went with her he usually felt a bit out of place. Still, he didn't want her to lift anything heavy, so he was glad he was able to come along.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get some things on my own?"  
>"No, honey. It's okay. We're almost done, anyways."<br>"Okay."  
>"Why don't you get me a couple packages of double stuff oreos? I can't reach them."<p>

He got her the oreos, and got a kiss in response.

"Mmm. Thanks, babe."  
>"You're welcome. Don't worry, we're almost done. And then we can go home and go get Ally."<br>"Okay. Did you get your pickles?"  
>"Uh-huh."<br>"Good."

She grabbed a few more things and before he knew it they were back in the car, driving to their house in the gated community, Sweet Valley Heights.

"He's fallen asleep."  
>"You okay?"<br>"Yeah. He'll be up again, soon enough. Probably when you have the nerve to breathe near me."

She giggled, and he smirked. They arrived home, and he brought the groceries in.

Yes, his life was good.

"Daddy! How was Mommy's doctor's appointment?"  
>"It was good, princess. She's in the car."<br>"Did you get to see Stevie?"  
>"Yep. We got some pictures, too."<br>"Can I see?"  
>"Yeah. When we get home. How was school?"<br>"It was fun! I told everyone I was gonna be a big sissy!"  
>"You're really excited, aren't you?"<br>"Yeah!"

She jumped into his arms, and he hugged her tightly. She was his baby girl. And she was very excited about her baby brother.

"Come on. Let's go to the car and see your mommy."  
>"'Kay! Carry me!"<br>"Of course, princess. I'm glad you had a good day back at school."

They walked over to the car, where Billie sat, reading a magazine. Alison bounded over to her, and he grinned.

"Hey, princess."  
>"Hi, Mommy! Daddy said you had a good appointment!"<br>"I did. Come say hi to your brother and then get into the car. Mommy wants to go home and have her chocolate and pickles."  
>"Can I try it?"<br>"You can, princess, but I doubt you'll like it."  
>"'Kay! Hi, Stevie! Whatcha doin' in there?"<p>

They smiled at each other as she kissed her mother's abdomen. She pulled away, waiting for him to open the back door for her. He did so, buckling her into her booster seat. He sat in the driver's seat and they drove back home. Alison fell asleep.

"Carry her into her room. Quietly. Try to not wake her."  
>"I won't."<p>

And, indeed, she remained asleep. He assumed the day at preschool had tired her out. He returned to Billie, who was dipping her pickles in a bowl of melted chocolate. He smiled at her, going over to kiss her on the forehead.

"How does that taste?"  
>"Yummy. You won't like it, though."<br>"You're probably right."  
>"She's asleep?"<br>"Yeah. She's out like a light."  
>"Good. I'm glad you have the day off, babe."<p>

She kissed him, slowly, and he held her close. He felt the baby kick as their bodies pressed together. He pulled away, grinning, his hands finding their way to her abdomen.

"Me too, babe."  
>"Oh! You're making him kick more!"<br>"It's not hurting you, is it?"  
>"No. Just surprised me."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"

Billie stared at her sister-in-law, who was lugging a bag of magazines. Heavy magazines. Magazines that looked awfully familiar to her. Bridal magazines. She bit back a scream. Surely she wasn't going to ask her for advice on marriage? After how poorly she'd treated her five years ago-nearly exactly? Surely Alice wasn't daft enough to insist on Jessica marrying again?

"Mom's making me get married! To Cheese! She's being mean about it!"  
>"What?"<br>"She says that we can't have an illegitimate child! Why does she care? She's the one in an open marriage!"

She felt a headache coming on. She would kill Alice for this, she just would! Jessica was going on thrice married-and to Chas Bresinski, of all people-just because she'd gotten knocked up? Purposefully?

"Jess, calm down. Surely your mother's joking?"  
>"She's serious!"<br>"She's serious?"  
>"She's serious!"<br>"Oh, my God, why? What have I done to you?"  
>"What have you done? What about me?"<br>"You got pregnant!"  
>"So?"<br>"You. Got. Pregnant."  
>"So?"<p>

She sighed, rubbing her abdomen. Her son kicked softly, and she smiled in spite of the situation. She felt herself feeling sort of bad for her sister-in-law. At least she was being responsible about her pregnancy, unlike certain other blonde people she knew. At least she'd somehow reformed Chas (of all people) into a somewhat supportive expectant father. And, well, she had already been married twice. It wasn't as if she'd been at all innocent.

"Come on. Sit down. I'll get you something to drink."  
>"What?"<br>"I pity you, in a way. I'll look at the magazines with you for a bit."  
>"You will?"<br>"Yeah. You don't want Alice to plan your wedding, trust me."  
>"Okay. Thanks."<br>"You're welcome."

They sat at the kitchen table, cups of fruit punch in front of them, and the awkward silence began. It was both their faults-Jessica was flighty and irresponsible while she was mature and levelheaded, Jessica went from man to man while she had eyes only for Steven, Jessica dropped out of school when her major wasn't fun anymore while she'd struggled to obtain her degree. They were polar opposites-and she had tried. She had tried.

"Billie?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Never mind."  
>"What is it, Jessica?"<br>"No, it's okay."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"I just have a question. That's all."  
>"What?"<br>"Were you scared?"  
>"Terrified."<br>"You were?"  
>"Yes. Of course circumstances were slightly different-"<br>"No, they weren't. You and Steven were younger, sure, but at least you had your lives together. I'm just a fuck up who can't amount to anything. I should have never dropped out of school. I should have never ruined my first marriage. Why did I? Why?"  
>"Are you unhappy with Chas?"<br>"No. He's the best I'm gonna get."  
>"Honey, if you're unhappy, you have options. You don't want to end up like Elizabeth and Todd."<br>"No. I did this. Chas isn't all that bad, anyways. I guess."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah. You were happy, though, right?"  
>"Yeah. She was our baby. We'd made her. Of course I was happy."<p>

She didn't care that she sounded slightly soppy, she was hormonal and pregnant and entitled to being slightly overemotional. She took a sip of her punch, wishing Steven hadn't taken Ally to lunch before picking up Jeanette. She wanted him there. At the very least he could better deal with his sister.

"I'm happy too, I guess. It's just hard."  
>"I understand."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yeah. It's tough, being pregnant. Especially during the first trimester. You have morning sickness, you tire easily, there's a lot of changes going on in your body-"<br>"Does it get better?"  
>"Yes. When you feel the baby move, it's just...amazing. It really is. And, well, your brother likes to feel the baby's kicks. It helps him feel connected."<br>"It does?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

They both took another sip of their drinks, and they smiled nervously at each other.

"Is it kicking now? The baby, I mean."  
>"Yeah. He's awake. Do you want to feel?"<p>

She didn't particularly want Jessica to feel, but she figured it might ease some of her fears about being pregnant. Her sister-in-law looked terrible. She knew it was awful to say, but it was true.

"Yeah."  
>"Come here, then."<br>"Okay."

They felt the baby, and they both sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"  
>"Nothing! This is my problem!"<br>"I could try to talk to Alice?"  
>"No. She wants a wedding. She gets a wedding."<br>"Jess-"  
>"No."<br>"I-"  
>"All I want is for you to be my maid of honor."<p>

***

"Steven Wakefield, absolutely not! I don't want to be in the wedding party! I'll be at least eight months pregnant!"  
>"Billie, did you tell her that?"<br>"Yes. She doesn't care. She wants me to be her matron of honor!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because she doesn't want Lila to do it because Lila is back with Bruce and Bruce doesn't like Mickey. That Maria girl is out because she's dating Ken Matthews and Chas is jealous. Denise doesn't want to be the matron of honor because she won't include Winston in the wedding party. And, well, Liz...I don't blame her about that. So, apparently, that leaves me."  
>"Do you want me to try to get her to move the wedding up?"<br>"No. Your mother can't do it before then. Oh, Steven, this is going to be awful!"  
>"Isn't she worried you'll upstage her?"<br>"She wants to have a competition. She thinks her belly will be bigger than mine."  
>"You'll be nearly nine months pregnant."<br>"I know. Don't remind me."

Steven kissed Billie on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she let out a heavy sigh. He held her close, knowing she needed a hug. By the time he'd returned with Alison and Jeanette, his kid sister had been long gone, but he knew how emotionally draining his family could be. Especially on his pregnant wife! He wasn't even trying to feel the baby, he was so afraid she'd burst into tears.

"Sorry. You sure you don't want me to talk to her?"  
>"No, it's fine. I suppose I'll be able to keep the wedding in line-you know how daft Jessica can get with her ideas. The peacocks?"<br>"Those were Regan's idea."  
>"Still! She wanted dolphins!"<p>

His wife giggled, and he grinned at her.

"That's true. Don't worry. You'll be a good lil matron of honor. Maybe you'll upstage the bride?"  
>"How would I do that?"<p>

He was only teasing, but his words would later hold some truth.

"I dunno. Pop the baby out or something?"  
>"Steven! That would be avoidable, thank you very much!"<br>"It would upstage her!"  
>"I don't want to upstage your sister by giving birth walking down the isle!"<br>"I know."

They kissed, and he stroked her hair. She looked so beautiful. Even though she was wearing her pajamas, despite the early hour. Especially 'cause she was wearing her pajamas. That meant they could have a relaxing evening in.

"Where's Jeanette?"  
>"She's doing her homework."<br>"Okay. I'm going to go see how her first day was."

He reluctantly let her go and she padded into the kitchen, where Jeanette sat writing an essay. He watched them catch up, marveling at his wife's beauty. Even her bump was adorable-especially as she'd let her shirt ride up, exposing her bare skin as his sister-in-law felt their son. He leaned against the counter, unabashedly checking her out. She was his wife. He loved her. She was giving him a son-and he was so happy. Not that he wasn't happy with their daughter. He was. Especially when Ally gave him a hug around his legs, like she was then. He leaned down and ruffled her hair.

"Daddy, up!"  
>"Okay, princess. Did Mommy tell you that you're gonna be a flower girl?"<br>"Uh-huh! At Auntie Jess's wedding!"  
>"Exactly. And Mommy's gonna be her matron of honor."<br>"She is?"  
>"Yup."<br>"But what about Stevie?"  
>"Stevie will be in her belly. Like he is now."<br>"'Kay! Mommy will be a pretty matron of honor!"  
>"Yeah. And you'll be a pretty flower girl!"<br>"Thank you, Daddy! Is Stevie awake?"

He smiled at her. Her affection for her brother was adorable.

"Yeah. You wanna ask Mommy if you can feel him?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<br>"Okay. Let's go see her and Auntie Jeanette."

They walked over to them (at some point during their conversation, Jeanette had achieved the miracle of getting Billie to sit down) and she held her arms out for their daughter. He got Ally situated on her lap, sitting in the chair next to her. She propped her feet in his lap, and he started to rub them. Ally chattered eagerly to her.

"And Daddy told me that we're both gonna be in the wedding! I told him that Stevie had to be good and stay in your belly during it! I wanna wear a pretty dress like you!"  
>"Honey, I'll be nearly nine months pregnant-you don't want to wear a maternity dress."<br>"I know! I wanna look pretty like you will!"  
>"Aw, thanks, honey. Are you feeling your brother?"<br>"Will you help me?"  
>"Of course."<p>

He watched her help her feel the baby, grinning widely.

"He's up! Yay!"  
>"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"<br>"Yeah! Hi baby brother!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Billie laid on the couch, trying to get some sleep while Alison watched television. She was exhausted. It was hot out. And she was pregnant. Pregnant. Which was why she was laying on the couch in short shorts and a bikini top. She was just glad it was just her and her girl-Steven was at work and Jeanette was at school. She'd even just dared to take a nap.

"Mommy?"  
>"Yes, princess?"<br>"There's someone at the door. Can i get it?"  
>"Could you?"<br>"Uh-huh! Is Stevie up?"  
>"He is. You can feel him when you get back."<br>"'Kay!"

She let out a sigh as her daughter ran down the hallway towards the front door. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Mommy doesn't want to see you! You upset little Stevie all the time! Go away!"

She debated getting up, but decided against it. Her Ally soon returned.

"Mommy, I gotted Auntie Liz to go away!"  
>"You got Auntie Liz to go away, sweetie. And thank you."<br>"You're welcome! Did I make Stevie happy?"  
>"Yeah. I think you did."<br>"Yay! I did I did I did!"  
>"Go feel your brother."<p>

She did, and she sighed. She thought back to the conversation she'd had earlier with idiot Alice and poor sickly looking Jessica about the latter's wedding-apparently Alice thought it was a brilliant idea to change the dates, making it roughly less than two weeks before she was due-and her due date kept fluctuating. And she'd spotted Elizabeth-who'd gotten even larger.

"Mommy your cell phone's ringing. Can I get it for you?"  
>"Sure, honey. Give it here."<p>

She did, and she read the display, relieved she'd worn her contacts that day. It was Jessica. She bit back a groan.

"Hey."  
>"Hey."<p>

She'd decided to ask about Elizabeth.

"Can I talk to you?"  
>"...Sure. You're still gonna be my matron of honor, right? Even though Mom changed the date?"<br>"Yes. I am due around that time but not for at least a week so don't worry about it."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah. I'm actually worried about your twin. She's not looking so good."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"She's not pregnant, is she?"

That question had been weighing on Billie's mind since she'd spotted her sister-in-law earlier that day.

"I dunno. Look, I gotta go. I'll call."  
>"Je-"<p>

She'd been hung up on! That majorly irritated her! Even more irritating was the fact that she had to go do errands in Sweet Valley proper today. Including picking up Steven (she wasn't as mad about this because he'd let Jeanette drive home from school in his car). However, she could have done without the news that Alice had moved the wedding to when she was 9 months pregnant. And she really could have done without the uneasy suspicion that, perhaps, Aubrey was correct about her wayward mother.

"Mommy, why did I make Stevie happy?"  
>"'Cause you got Auntie Liz to leave us alone."<br>"'Kay! I'll always make you happy, little Stevie! 'Cause I'm your big sister!"  
>"You're a good big sister, princess. You really are. Come here and give me a hug."<p>

Though her growing belly made it slightly difficult, she got down on Ally's level to give her a hug. Her daughter buried her face against her belly, encouraging the baby to kick.

"Mommy! I woke him up! I didn't mean to!"  
>"It's okay. Your little brother's being a little squirmer all on his own."<br>"Do you think he'll kick during the wedding?"  
>"I hope so."<br>"Will you have him at the wedding?"  
>"I hope not."<br>"'Kay. Stevie, try to not come out during Auntie Jessica's wedding! I talked to him about it, Mommy!"  
>"Thank you, sweetie."<br>"You're welcome!"  
>"We have a bunch of errands to do today, don't we, princess?"<br>"Uh-huh!"  
>"Wanna get started on them?"<br>"'Kay!"  
>"Okay. We gotta go to the bank, the dry cleaners, the grocery store, and to get Daddy."<br>"Why Daddy last?"  
>"'Cause he's at work."<br>"Aw..."  
>"You can get a cookie at the bakery, okay?"<p>

Her daughter gave her a squeeze.

"'Kay! Double chocolate?"  
>"Of course. That sounds just lovely."<p>

***

Jeanette opened the front door to see the unfortunate combination of Todd Wilkins, Elizabeth, and that foolish British dude. At her big sister's house. And she was there alone.

"What are you doing here?"

She really didn't want to know.

"Elizabeth claims she's having a baby! That's bullshit! Bullshit!"  
>"It is not! Max and I are having a child!"<br>"Fucking shut up, Elizabeth! You're my wife, you ain't having some other guy's kid!"  
>"Don't call me that!"<p>

Jeanette rolled her eyes, waving them inside. Having them inside Steven and Billie's house really seemed like a lesser of the two evils. She was going to kill her. She really was.

"Elizabeth, you're pregnant?"  
>"No. I am having a baby!"<br>"I know. You're pregnant."  
>"No, no, Jeanette I'm having a baby! Right now! Todd and Max don't believe me!"<p>

Steven's sister was going into labor? In his new house? In front of her? She felt herself pale. Oh, no. Why did this happen when she was home alone?

"Why don't you sit down? Drink some water. It will stop the contractions."

She was sure Elizabeth was being dramatic! She handed her a bottle of water, watching her with growing horror.

"I'm telling you the truth! The baby's coming!"  
>"For heaven's sake, sit down! Let me call Billie!"<p>

She forced her sister's sister-in-law to sit on a kitchen chair, wondering why she was the only one making an attempt to deal with the problem at hand. She was fairly certain that Elizabeth was playing her for the fool, but still, she didn't want her niece's new cousin being pushed out in the kitchen! The kitchen! Speaking of which, what was she doing? It looked like she was actually...pushing.

Jeanette really knew very little about giving birth, just what she'd picked up from soap operas, but she was pretty sure that dripping water was not a sign that the person in labor was faking it. At all.

"Elizabeth, what is that?"  
>"I am having a baby! I told you!"<br>"Oh, God! Your waters! The hardwood floors!"  
>"Oh, those? Yeah. The baby's really coming."<br>"Oh my Lord! My Lord! Get in the car! Now!"

She knew poor Steven's car would likely get ruined, but she couldn't watch Elizabeth give birth in his house! It was the lesser of the evils!

She made her sit in the front seat, putting the car in drive. She'd learned how to drive stick easily, but there was something about the laboring twin next to her that made her forget. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Steven in his office. Beside her, his sister let out a gasp. She chanced a look, realizing that his leather interior was soaked through. With Elizabeth's waters!

He was going to kill her, wasn't he?

"You stupid-you stupid bitch! You couldn't just go to the hospital, could you? You had to ruin Steven's-hi, Steven, how are you?"

Her Southern politeness slipped through.

"Jeanette? What's up?"  
>"Oh, nothing really. Just Elizabeth's in your car. With me. And she's in labor. How's work?"<br>"What?"  
>"Elizabeth stop shouting! Yes, Steven, she's having the baby. In your car. Her water broke and got all over the passenger's seat. I'm bringing her to the hospital."<br>"What?"  
>"She's-why don't you meet me at Fowler Memorial. Please?"<br>"Fine. In my car?"  
>"Sorry. I'm sorry, Steven."<p>

She burst into tears. She really liked him and now he hated her because of her sister!

"Jeanette? No, don't cry. It's not your fault. Tell Elizabeth I'll be speaking to her."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Where is she?"  
>"Waiting for the elevator. I made them wait for us when I saw you coming. Steven, I'm so sorry!"<br>"Don't be. It's not your fault. Come on."

Steven slipped his arm around Jeanette's shoulders, and they walked to the elevator-him dressed for court, she dressed in her school uniform-and Elizabeth had already gotten in. He noticed that the entire elevator floor was soaked-he winced as he thought of the increased damage to his personal items that were occurring-and he leaned over her and pushed the button for the labor ward. This entire situation had been most certainly uncalled for! He was unamused.

"Elizabeth Wilkins, I am very disappointed in you. You hid a pregnancy. You had an affair. Your water's broke in my car-"  
>"I am having the baby."<br>"Yes, I was made aware of the situation, thank you!"  
>"No, I am having the baby! Now!"<br>"What?"

He was not going to deliver his kid sister's baby-not in his nice suit, when he had to go back to the office, and neither was Jeanette! He frantically pushed at the buttons on the elevator-trying desperately to get the doors open.

"I can feel it coming, Steven."  
>"I don't care! Keep your legs together for two more floors! Dammit Liz, dammit!"<p>

The doors opened, and they found themselves in the labor ward. He heaved a sigh, getting out of the elevator, followed by both his sister-in-law and his sister. He took a good look at her, wondering how they all missed that she was pregnant. Heavily pregnant!

"Steven? I know you're upset and I think that's great but I really do think Liz is giving birth! I've seen this on the soap operas!"  
>"Oh, God. Go get a doctor, please, Jeanette."<br>"Okay! I really am sorry!"

He really wished she'd stop saying that! He didn't blame her!

"What did you do? How far along are you? Why did you hide this?"  
>"I don't know!"<p>

She didn't know? She didn't know? How did she not know?

"What?"  
>"I didn't get prenatal care, okay! I didn't want the baby! I thought it would go away if I pretended it didn't exist!"<br>"You what? Elizabeth what the hell were you thinking? For heaven's sake, why didn't you get an abortion at that clinic Chas' sister runs if you didn't want the baby! Or contact an adoption agency? You can't just ignore a pregnancy! Even Jess knows that!"

Wasn't Elizabeth supposed to be the smart twin?

"Oh, God. I have to push!"

Fortunately, things happened rather quickly after that. The doctors whisked his sister away and he and Jeanette began the walk back to his office-after they changed into the flip flops he and Billie had left in his trunk after a trip to the beach one day. His dress shoes were likely beyond repair-and his poor car! He was just glad his wife and Ally were coming to pick them up.

"Hey, look, Steven. It's Ally and Billie! They're in the bakery!"

Indeed, it was them. He actually smiled.

"You want a cookie, kid?"  
>"Sure!"<br>"Okay. Let's go in now before your big sister decides to leave."

They entered the bakery, and Alison noticed them first. She ran towards him and he picked her up and swung her around.

"Daddy's here! Mommy, Daddy's here! And he brought Auntie Jeanette!"  
>"Yeah, princess. It's a long story. Why don't you go with your aunt so she can get a cookie like you while I talk to your mommy?"<br>"'Kay! Is baby brother okay?"  
>"Of course he is. It's nothing to do with him. Don't worry about it."<br>"'Kay! Come on, Auntie Jeanette! Mommy's buying us cookies!"

His wife approached, looking rather confused, and he gave her a hug. He squeezed her gently, and their bellies pressed together. She snuggled close to him.

"What are you doing here?"  
>"Liz was pregnant."<br>"What? She had a miscarriage?"  
>"No. She came over to our house in active labor-Jeanette was the only one home. But she brought her to Fowler Memorial and called me-she was very mature. Apparently she learned about labor by watching soap operas or something?"<br>"Yeah. We used to watch them together."  
>"I'm not sure what to do about Liz. She has a third child."<br>"Let Alice deal with it."  
>"What?"<p>

Surely he'd heard that wrong. His normally rational wife wanted his mother to deal with Liz's newborn baby?

"I mean it, Steven. I'm too pregnant to care anymore. Your sister made her bed. She can lay in it."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. Honey, we can't fix this. We really can't. Come on, I want my cookie. I'm craving it."  
>"Okay. My car is in desperate need of a clean-"<br>"They can do it."  
>"Fine. You want your cookie, baby mama?"<p>

He tickled her abdomen, getting a series of giggles from her.

"Yes, I do. Come on. Ally's picked out them for both of us."

Indeed, their daughter was proudly holding three cookies in her hands, and they went over to where they were sitting. He'd given up on going back to the office-he'd brought his briefcase with him-and was, in a way, sort of thankful to Liz. She'd given him this extra time with his family, after all. Alison climbed on his lap, handing them both their cookies.

"I'm glad little Stevie's okay, Mommy."  
>"Me too, sweetie. He's fine."<br>"I know! Daddy told me he was! What did you talk about?"  
>"Grown up things, sweetie. Don't worry about it."<br>"'Kay!"  
>"Just eat your cookie and come feel your brother."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Mommy, whatcha doing?"

Billie looked at her daughter as she used her laptop, smiling widely at her. Alison was such a curious little girl, she really was. She patted the spot on the couch beside her, wanting her to sit with her. She was only ordering things for the baby, after all.

"I'm shopping for your brother, sweetie. Do you wanna help me?"  
>"Yes! Oh, can I?"<br>"Sure. I'm working on his bedroom right now."

She climbed up beside her, clad in her nightgown and fresh out of a bath, and she snuggled with her, laying her head on her abdomen. Though her hair was still wet, she didn't complain, because the cool water actually made her feel better. It had been a long day for them.

"Mommy, I think you should get that crib for him."  
>"You do?"<br>"Yeah. I think he'd like it."  
>"Well, okay, sweetie. I'll add it to the cart. What color should we get his rug?"<br>"Pink!"

She chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Honey, pink's your favorite color. How about dark blue or dark green?"  
>"'Kay! I like the green one! It's pretty."<br>"You think so? So do I."  
>"What else does little Stevie need?"<br>"Well, not much, at first. Daddy's going to paint his room sometime soon, though. And you and I and Auntie Jeanette are going to go shopping for clothes for him. But we still have most of your old stuff."  
>"You can use it even though he's a boy?"<br>"Yeah. Most of it, anyways."  
>"'Kay!"<p>

She knew that she was tired, but she really didn't feel like forcing her into bed, not with the baby excitedly swimming around inside her, despite the fact that it was at least 100 degrees. Instead, she was content to have her two children close to her.

"You excited to be in Auntie Jess's wedding?"  
>"Yeah! I gotta be the flower girl!"<br>"That's right. And I'm the matron of honor."  
>"What's that?"<br>"It means that I get to help her with her wedding."  
>"Even though you're pregnant?"<br>"Yes."  
>"'Kay! What do I get to do?"<br>"You get to walk in front of Auntie Jessica and throw flower petals around. It should be fun."  
>"Can you walk with me?"<br>"Maybe. We'll see, okay?"  
>"'Kay! Do I get to wear a pretty dress and everything?"<br>"Uh-huh."

Alison looked satisfied with that answer, and she gently patted her belly. Stevie kicked at her, and she grinned.

"Hi baby brother. Mommy and I are gonna be in a wedding together!"  
>"That's right. And you're still gonna be in my belly."<br>"Yeah, baby brother. You're gonna be a good boy and stay in Mommy's belly, right?"

The baby kicked and she rather desperately hoped he was agreeing. That would be the last thing they needed, her going into labor during Jessica's wedding! She'd be just barely thirty-eight weeks pregnant-the baby could cook a bit longer, like his older sister had. She didn't care if she gave birth to a ten pounder-she refused to have her water break in a spectacular fashion around the Wakefields-again.

"I hope so, honey. You getting sleepy?"  
>"A little."<br>"You want me to carry you to bed?"  
>"Will it hurt the baby?"<br>"I don't think so."  
>"I want Daddy to-I want little Stevie to be safe in you!"<br>"Okay. Let me go get him, then."  
>"'Kay!"<br>"I'll be back with him in a minute, sweetie."  
>"'Kay!"<p>

She stood, rubbing her belly, and she walked down to hallway to Steven's office, where she found him finishing up some work. She hesitated before entering, but his face lit up when he spotted her, so she figured it was safe. She closed the door behind her.

"Sorry for bothering you."  
>"It's okay. Don't worry about it, you aren't. I'm almost done, anyways."<br>"Ally wants you to carry her to bed."  
>"Okay. I'll be out in a minute. You can stay, if you want."<p>

She did want to, and his lap looked so appealing to her five-and-a-half months pregnant self. So, she sat on him, trying to not make him uncomfortable due to her increased weight. He laid a hand on her abdomen, and their baby kicked.

"Oh, Steven what's happened? How did your family get to be so dysfunctional?"  
>"I dunno. I thought you were too pregnant to care, though?"<br>"I was...I don't know, anymore. I really don't."  
>"Don't worry about it. Things will work out. They always do."<p>

He nuzzled her neck, putting the papers that had been spread on his desk into a neat pile.

"You sure?"  
>"Well, no. But it's not our problem, is it? Now, come on. Let's put Ally to bed."<br>"Okay."

She stood, taking his hands in hers and laying them on her abdomen. They kissed, she stood on her tiptoes, and she felt content. The news about Elizabeth had troubled her-but she would never hide a pregnancy from Steven. Never. She trusted him. She'd never betray his trust like that. Besides, he'd always loved their babies. He'd even taken to her first pregnancy easily, and they'd been twenty years old! She'd been petrified, but he'd calmed her down and made sure that everything was okay-setting her up with a proper doctor's appointment that very week-and he'd assured her that he'd very much wanted the baby-even though she was very much unexpected. And now she couldn't imagine not having a daughter.

"You're upset?"  
>"No. I'm just thinking."<br>"About what?"  
>"What a good dad you are."<p>

He grinned, and she kissed him again.

"You mean it?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Thanks! We really should get Ally..."  
>"I know."<p>

They held hands as they walked back to the living room. Alison was still on the couch, looking more awake than she had been earlier. She noticed them and ran to them, hugging Steven.

"Hey, princess! Do you want to go to bed?"  
>"Mommy said you'd carry me up!"<br>"Did she? Well, yeah, I can do that."  
>"Yay! He can pick me up, Mommy, he can!"<p>

She smiled at her as he picked her up, bouncing her lightly.

"I know, princess. Daddy's good like that."  
>"Will you come with us? I wanna say goodnight to you and baby brother! I don't wanna forget!"<br>"Of course I will."

She followed them upstairs to her bedroom, and Steven sat Alison on the bed, tucking her in. She sat on the edge, close enough to her daughter that she could feel the baby, and she got a bear hug. She hugged her back.

"Goodnight, Mommy! I'll see you in the morning!"  
>"Goodnight, sweetie. You wanna say goodnight to your brother?"<br>"Yep!"

She moved closer, and the baby kicked just as their daughter felt her abdomen. They both giggled at each other.

"Okay, honey. Say goodnight to Daddy, please. You'll see us in the morning. We have to bring him to work."  
>"Yay! Night night, Daddy! Have fun with Mommy and little Stevie and Auntie Jeanette!"<p>

They too hugged, and she stood, shutting off the light before closing the door.

"You want me to carry you, too?"  
>"Yeah. Please?"<br>"Of course."

He picked her up easily, nuzzling her belly for a minute before they headed downstairs. Jeanette was sitting on the couch, watching some television.

"Do you want to watch something?"  
>"No, honey, it's fine. You can watch your show. Steven was just going to get me some ice cream, weren't you, honey?"<br>"Can I have some too?"  
>"Sure."<p>

She gave him a pleading look, and he kissed her. He put her down on the couch beside her sister and headed off into the kitchen to get their ice cream. She had the world's best husband. She really did.

"How was school, honey?"  
>"It was okay. Better than I thought it would be."<br>"Do you like living here?"  
>"Oh, yes! I love living with you! Why wouldn't I?"<br>"Steven's family is insane."  
>"So? I don't care-at least I get to have a family and not be stuck away at a boarding school all the time! Thank you for the ice cream, Steven."<p>

He handed them their ice creams and sat beside them, enjoying a popsicle. She gave him a happy smile, enjoying her ice cream-chocolate with hot fudge and whipped cream, just as she liked it. He knew, without having to ask her.

"You're welcome, Jeanette. Thanks for handling what happened so maturely."  
>"You're welcome."<br>"Hopefully that won't happen again."

He shot her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I will go to the hospital before I'm literally pushing the baby out. I promise."  
>"Thanks, babe."<br>"You're welcome."

She snuggled close to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You sure you feel up to being the matron of honor?"  
>"Yes, Steven. I told her I would. Besides, you know the baby is going to be late, just like his big sister. You worry too much."<br>"I know I do. I know."  
>"I mean, I love it, I really do, but let's face it. Me addressing these invitations while sitting at our kitchen table while five-and-a-half months pregnant is really not that taxing an activity. And face it, I'm the only one with enough time to get it done properly."<br>"I know. I just worry, that's all."  
>"I know you do. And that's okay. But really, I'm only the matron of honor in the practical sense. And it's not like I'll actually be involved in the planning of the wedding-that's Alice's job."<br>"Is she up to that? I mean, with Marianna raising Elizabeth's new baby once they're out of the hospital-isn't Mom going to be helping with that?"  
>"Oh, anything that stops her from cleaning. Anything. Now, come on, give me the list of guests back, please?"<br>"...Fine."  
>"Thank you, honey. Will it make you feel better if I tell you that he's wide awake and is kicking right now?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"And would it make you feel better if I tell you that his mommy would like nothing more than to sit on his daddy's lap while she's addressing the invites and so his daddy can feel the baby the entire time?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Okay. Then I will. Because I want you to feel better about this."<br>"Okay."

Steven was relieved that his wife-who looked absolutely beautiful in her sundress-it nicely highlighted her curves-wanted to sit on his lap so that he could feel their baby. He had to admit that he knew he was being ridiculous about the whole matron of honor thing-he knew that Billie knew her body best of all and that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Still, he couldn't help it. He thought the entire thing was ridiculous-his mother should have made Jessica and Chas elope! It was absolutely tacky for his sister to have such a huge third wedding-and to apparently be wearing white! White! (Yes, Billie had worn white to their wedding but she wasn't a divorcee! And the white dress had nicely highlighted their little surprise-an unexpected benefit-and one that had sent whispers throughout her side of the family-as most of them had been unaware that she was expecting!) The entire charade was foolish-three hundred guests?

"Your sister cut down the guest list. It's apparently 250 now."  
>"Why does she want to invite so many people?"<br>"I don't know-apparently Chas has a fair amount of people he wants to invite and you know your sister-she thinks it's a party she gets to wear a pretty dress for-and your mother wants to keep up the appearance that your family is supportive of this."  
>"You're joking-Jess is viewing this as a party?"<br>"Yeah, she is. She's mad Alice said she couldn't drink!"

He felt her shift on his lap, obviously trying to get comfortable, and he loosened his grip on her, not wanting to be the cause of her discomfort. She shot him a petulant look.

"What?"  
>"You're not hugging me anymore!"<br>"You seemed uncomfortable!"  
>"I was moving closer to you, silly! Please hug me again!"<br>"Okay, babe. Of course I will."

He hugged her loosely.

"Thank you. Thanks for working at home today, too."  
>"You're welcome, babe. This good?"<br>"No. Tighter. It won't hurt us."

He wrapped his arms around her again, tighter than the first two times, and the baby, their son, kicked. He grinned.

"That's a good boy."  
>"He's our unborn child, babe, not a dog! You know how you can help me?"<br>"How?"  
>"By stamping the invitations to this horror show when I'm done addressing them, okay?"<p>

She shot him a hopeful look and he nodded-he found it impossible to resist her blue puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. Anything to help my kid sister's beautifully pregnant matron of honor out."

He rubbed her belly.

"You're the best."

She turned slightly to kiss him, and their lips meant in a series of kisses, each more delicious than the last.

"250 people. 250 people. 250 people!"  
>"Your parents have booked the grand ballroom at the Valley Lodge Hotel Resort and Club."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"They "want their little princess to have her special wedding day"."<p>

He groaned. This sort of thinking was why the twins behaved like preteens at age twenty three! The two of them were spoilt brats!

"That's the problem. The twins are Mom and Dad's friggin' princesses and they don't let them live with the consequences of their actions so they behave like buffoons!"  
>"I know, honey. I know."<br>"I hate it..."  
>"I know."<p>

She gave him another kiss.

"Thanks. I needed that."  
>"You're welcome. You can be too pregnant to care too, if you want."<br>"Thanks for the offer, babe. Unfortunately, I think I'm the only Wakefield who has any sense..."  
>"I know."<br>"Oh, God. Is that why she moved the date? To get the ballroom?"  
>"Of course, dear. What Jessica wants..."<br>"...Jessica gets."

He knew it was true but he was still furious. How did his mother get off postponing the wedding so that it nearly fell on his wife's due date? He didn't want her to go into labor around all the guests! He wanted things to be better than when she'd gone into labor with Alison! His mother was trying to ruin that!

"Honey, don't worry. I'll be just as potentially miserable at 37 weeks pregnant than I'd be at 34. Okay?"  
>"You don't-"<br>"It's okay. It'll be fine."  
>"Fine. We almost done?"<p>

The pile of invitations had nearly seemed endless. She smiled at him.

"Yes, honey. Only a few dozen more."

Dozen? More? This wasn't even his wedding and he was feeling rather overwhelmed! She continued to speak.

"Our son wants someone to play with him for a bit, I reckon. You can, if you want."  
>"You're so cute when you talk Southern."<p>

She beamed and he pressed his hands against her belly. The baby gave a sharp kick and they started to play with each other. He played by applying different levels of pressure and the baby played by kicking in response. He loved being able to interact with him. It was great.

"You guys having fun?"  
>"Yeah! He's enjoying himself, I think."<p>

Little Stevie, as Alison had started to call him, kicked in response. He continued to stroke her abdomen with one hand, resuming stamping with the other.

***

"Mommy, whatcha doing now?"  
>"Oh, hey, Ally. I'm just doing a kick count, that's all. Why don't you lay down with me?"<br>"'Kay! What's that?"  
>"Oh, just something the doctor wants me to do every day, that's all. To make sure your little brother's healthy."<br>"Is he?"  
>"Yeah. He's done more than the ten kicks I'm supposed to feel. He's being quite active."<p>

Billie had laid on the couch to do the count and she went to sit up, but Alison laid down beside her. She decided to stay and cuddle with her for a few minutes. The baby was still kicking, and she just wanted to relax.

"Can I feel?"  
>"Sure, princess. Give me your hand."<p>

She knew that Ally could easily feel the baby-it wasn't like it was hard to or anything-but she also knew that her daughter liked when she helped her. And she didn't mind. She pressed their hands down on her abdomen, hard, which caused little Stevie to do a somersault. She nearly gasped-it wasn't that he'd never done flips before, it was just that they had never been so intense! Alison looked amazed.

"Can he do that again?"  
>"Maybe later, honey."<br>"That was cool, Mommy! You did a cool trick, little Stevie!"  
>"Aww, you liked it?"<br>"Yeah! He should try to do it for Daddy!"

She smiled, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"He will, honey. Why are you guys so late coming back?"  
>"'Cause we got you lunch at McDonalds! Daddy got you the Big Mac you wanted and he got me a Kid's Meal! He got a quarter burger!"<p>

She snickered a bit at Ally's confusion over the sandwich's name, and she sat up. She'd thought she'd smelled yummy delicious McDonalds when they'd walked in! But she hadn't been sure and she'd wanted a quick cuddle with her girl.

"Want to go have lunch?"  
>"Uh-huh! Mommy, what's a craving?"<br>"Well, honey, little Stevie wants me to have certain foods, that's all."  
>"'Kay! Daddy told me that you're craving a Big Mac without cheese!"<br>"That's right."  
>"Did you have any cravings with me?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Like what?"<br>"You liked strawberries. And twizzlers. And chicken nuggets."  
>"Wow! That's so cool! I got chicken nuggets today, too!"<br>"Yeah, that's pretty cool."

She was suddenly starving-that happened more with this pregnancy than with Ally's. She assumed it was because this baby was a boy and she'd been a girl, but her midwife had said it was normal. That was all that mattered to her, really. A normal, healthy, pregnancy. And she was having one. She walked over to Steven and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for getting me my Big Mac, honey. You didn't have to, though."  
>"I know. I wanted to. You'd been mentioning it all day so I wanted to make you happy."<p>

He reached out and rubbed her abdomen lightly, just enough to pique their son's interest. It was as if he knew that his daddy was there. The thought made her smile.

"You make me very happy."  
>"I'm glad. You make me very happy too."<p>

They kissed again. Her stomach growled-loudly-and she blushed.

"I'm a bit hungry. Will you and Ally eat with me?"  
>"Of course we will."<p>

They sat at the kitchen table, Steven sitting next to her and Alison on her lap, and she began to eat. She was so glad he'd gotten her her Big Mac-she hadn't realized how much she'd wanted it until that moment. The baby kicked her eagerly, the slight nudges comforting. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You don't have to let me stay home. I can go to school."  
>"I know. But I need you to come with me and Ally. Please? Jessica's friends drive me nuts and I'll buy you a pretty dress to wear at the wedding."<br>"You will? Well, okay. Don't spend too much money on me."  
>"Believe me. A million dollars would be a small price to pay for someone who's not completely obnoxious to be there."<br>"Aw, Billie, you don't mean that!"  
>"Oh, yes, I do. Do you have any idea what you, me, and Ally are up against?"<br>"No."  
>"There's Jessica's "bff" Lila Fowler. She's okay, I guess, but she's a bit snobby. There's Isabella Ricci-they were in Theta house together. There's Steven's cousins Robin and Kelly-you remember them, right? And, of course, Jessica and Alice."<br>"They're the real problems, aren't they?"  
>"Yeah. I don't want to do this."<br>"Tell her you can't. Tell her you're too pregnant."  
>"I can't. I want to be a matron of honor, I do, but I don't want to be escorted by Chas' stupid friend Mickey. Not at nine months pregnant."<br>"Maybe if you explain it to her she'll let you walk down the isle with Steven."  
>"Maybe."<p>

Jeanette gave Billie a hug, having decided that she'd skip school to go to the initial fitting, only to stop her big sister from crying. She hated when Billie cried, especially when she was pregnant.

"I'll come. I will. I'll make sure they dress you like you're a princess."  
>"A pregnant princess?"<br>"Yep. A perfectly pregnant princess."  
>"Thanks, honey. I'm afraid I'm gonna look like a grape, though. The wedding colors are blue, pink, and purple. That makes Ally happy."<br>"They are her favorite colors!"  
>"Exactly. She's with Steven right now. He's getting her ready. I'm trying to figure out what to wear. It's too hot to wear my jeans and sweater. But I wanna show off my belly, a bit."<p>

The same belly that was pressed against her, though her sister was clad in a silk robe, and she could feel her nephew shifting inside of her.

"Wear a dress?"  
>"No, I don't wanna."<br>"Wear your jean skirt and a blouse. That will show off your belly, at least a little."  
>"You think so? That sounds nice."<br>"Yeah. You'll look nice."  
>"Okay. Thanks for helping me, honey."<br>"You're welcome."

She got a tight hug from her big sister, one that nearly knocked the wind out of her. She knew that despite being pregnant, all she wanted to do was fit in, and that it was likely at the very least Lila and Isabella would make that impossible. She wanted her to feel pretty. Because she was. Even moreso since she was pregnant.

"I gotta get dressed, honey. Okay?"  
>"Okay. I'll go check on Ally."<p>

She left her sister's bedroom and headed down the hall to her niece's, who she found laying on her bed with her father. She hesitated, deciding to come in when Alison noticed her.

"Daddy was talking to me about little Stevie, Auntie Jeanette! He was telling me that little Stevie's got about three more months of growing to do! I can't wait for him to be born!"  
>"I can't wait either. You're gonna be a great big sister!"<br>"That's what Daddy and Mommy have told me! I got to help Mommy buy some stuff for him a couple weeks ago on the computer!"

She sat on the edge of Alison's bed, shooting them both a smile. Her crush on Steven (he was still so hot) had become manageable, at least since the incident with Elizabeth giving birth. She was able to talk to him without blushing, at least! And he was so good to her big sister and niece and unborn nephew.

"Are you going to behave for your mother today?"  
>"Uh-huh! I'm gonna tell her she looks beautiful!"<br>"Good girl. And that she's glowing?"  
>"Uh-huh! And that I think she has a cute belly!"<br>"That's a good girl. You behave-both of you-and I'll take us out for ice cream when you all get back."  
>"Auntie Jeanette always behaves!"<br>"Not her, honey. You and your mother. I don't want her getting into any fights with anyone, okay?"  
>"'Kay, Daddy! Mommy likes ice cream!"<br>"I know she does."

She hadn't noticed Billie slipping into the room, but she soon sat on the bed beside her, looking nice and wearing the outfit she'd told her to wear.

"I'll behave, Steve. I promise."  
>"You just want ice cream, don't you?"<br>"Maybe."

***

"I can't go in there."  
>"Why not?"<br>"'Cause Chas' sister is in there and I hate her!"  
>"Oh, Bil, it'll be okay. I'm sure that she'll just ignore you. Come on, don't you want your ice cream?"<br>"...Yes. Very much so."  
>"Well, don't worry about her. If she's a bitch to you then she don't deserve you being scared of her. Okay?"<br>"Okay. Will you stay with me?"  
>"Of course. Where else would I go?"<br>"Thanks, honey."

Billie smoothed down the front of her shirt, reassured when her son gave a couple kicks in response. She could handle being in the same room as Tracy Brezinski, she could. She'd be the better person than the baby killer. She'd be mature. She'd act like she was 25 instead of 5. She would! Only so she'd get taken out for ice cream, sure, but it was better than having a temper tantrum. Or, as she referred to it, letting her hormones get the better of her. Alison ran ahead of them and was stopped by Steven's cousin Kelly, who had decided to dye the tips of her hair pink since they'd last seen each other.

"Hey, Ally, where you going?"  
>"You have pink hair! It's pretty!"<br>"You think so? You should tell your Grandma that-she wants me to go fully blonde for the wedding."  
>"Oh. But pink is a pretty color!"<br>"Yes, I know. It matches your shirt. How have you been?"

She picked her up, and Billie had a suspicion she'd been intending to go have a cigarette, at least judging by the lighter and pack in her pocket. She walked over to them, prepared to take her daughter.

"Ally, I think Kelly needs a cigarette."  
>"No, it's okay! I love spending time with Ally! Steven says there's another little one on the way?"<br>"Yeah. A boy."  
>"How far along are you?"<br>"Nearly 6 months. Ally's very excited, aren't you, princess?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Uh-huh! Little Stevie's getting to be a big boy!"  
>"You're naming him Steven?"<br>"Yeah! After Daddy!"  
>"That's sweet."<p>

She interjected.

"Do you want to feel? You can, if you want."  
>"Sure!"<p>

She let Kelly put her hand on her abdomen, and the baby kicked at it.

"Wow. That's cool. Congratulations!"  
>"Thanks. You heard about Elizabeth?"<br>"Yeah. You can buy condoms at the gas station-she needs to spend the five bucks."  
>"I know. It's a girl."<br>"Jessica's pregnant too."  
>"I know. That's why she's getting married. Again."<br>"Aunt Alice is in her element, though."  
>"I'd imagine she'd like to distract herself from her middle child. Oh, you remember Jeanette, right?"<br>"Yeah! I french braided her hair that Christmas you were pregnant with Ally! You're a bridesmaid too?"

Jeanette shook her head.

"No. I just came to keep Billie and Ally company."  
>"Aren't they lucky. Mom had another kid. But they're back in Arizona. She's Ally's age, though. Maybe they'll play at the wedding."<p>

Billie wished there wouldn't be a wedding-full stop-but she supposed it would do Alison some good to have a cousin her own age there. Besides Aubrey, she meant.

"That would be nice. Will you play with her, honey?"  
>"'Kay! If baby brother promises to be good and stay in your belly!"<p>

Oh, for heaven's sake, this was worse than she thought. They'd been here for hours-hours-and had come no closer to having a dress for any of them picked out. Jessica's friends were driving her nuts and so was stupid dumb Tracy-while Steven's cousins were at least being nice about the pregnancy and sympathetic about the fact that she'd be due on or near the day of the blessed event of matrimony! Poor Jeanette was playing games on her cell phone and she was being fitted for another damned purple dress.

"You look absolutely darling, dear! This dress can be let out for the belly-are you sure you're going to get bigger?"

She was entertaining delicious thoughts of killing her mother-in-law.

"Yes, Alice. I'm only six months pregnant."  
>"Oh, dear. How far along will you be at the wedding?"<br>"Nearly due, Alice."  
>"Oh, well, my grandson will have to stay in you, won't he?"<p>

She sighed-if she went into labor during the stupid wedding, she went into labor. She couldn't control her body if it wanted the baby to get out then and there!

"Alice, could I walk with Steven?"  
>"No, dear, Mickey. He's the best man."<br>"Oh, come on."  
>"You knew this would happen when you got pregnant!"<br>"No, I didn't. How would I have known? My crystal ball?"  
>"Fine."<p>

She held her tongue. She really wanted her ice cream.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Mom, please see sense. Why can't I just walk Billie down the isle? Jessica said it was fine!"  
>"Because it's ridiculous! So, she's pregnant, so what? She agreed to it."<br>"When she thought I was going to be stuck being Jessica's best man! For crying out loud, Mom, Mickey doesn't even like her, he'd be glad he didn't have to do it."  
>"I told you she could walk with Tracy if she wanted to!"<br>"Yes, but she doesn't. Tracy wanted her to abort Alison, remember?"  
>"Oh, don't be silly!"<br>"I'm not being silly! Mom, Billie is due that day! That day! Do you want her to be stressed into labor?"  
>"During the wedding?"<br>"Yes, during the wedding! Do you want that? Do you want the attention taken from Jessica?"  
>"Well, no. But I'm sure she'd be able to stop herself!"<br>"Mom, you can't will labor to stop just because it isn't a good time! At least consider it, Mom."

Steven Wakefield shook his head, most decidedly irritated at his mother. Unfortunately, since she couldn't see him since they were on the phone, it was a pointless action.

"I have an idea."  
>"What is it?"<br>"If Mickey bothers her that much, why doesn't she walk down the isle with Alison? She can help her with the flowers."  
>"That's a great idea, Mom! I think that's fine."<p>

His mother had had a decent idea for once! He didn't mind Billie and Alison walking down the isle together-he knew that his daughter was a bit nervous about being the flower girl and he knew that his wife would be happy to be with their daughter instead of with Mickey-who really hadn't changed since they were at SVU together.

"I don't want her distracting people from Jessica!"  
>"Okay, Mom. I don't want Billie going into labor either."<p>

He was relieved that was done with-he was still a bit leery about her being in a wedding on her actual due date but when he'd voiced his concerns to her midwife she'd said it was fine if she wanted to be in it. And he really didn't want Alison to be alone.

"I just wish this had been planned better! You two should have known this was coming! Billie said she has a crystal ball!"  
>"Mom, she was being sarcastic. Trust me."<br>"Oh, okay. She's being so over-dramatic. She got mad when I asked her if she was going to get any bigger!"  
>"She's pregnant, Mom. Leave her alone."<p>

He didn't care if his wife behaved or not, she was getting the biggest ice cream she wanted. The whole lot of them were.

"I-"  
>"Look, Mom, I gotta go. Talk to you later."<p>

He hung up the phone. His poor wife had been texting him throughout the entire ordeal, and he knew she was completely miserable. She'd sent him a picture of her in her dress, and he'd nearly been blown away. She was so sexy in it-he especially liked how it nicely accentuated her cleavage-and he was sure she'd look just as good on the day of the wedding. He wasn't just saying that, either. There was something about her and pregnancy that just went well together. She was the proverbial glowing mommy-to-be, she really was.

Unfortunately, Jessica wasn't, and finding an appropriate dress for her was apparently taking forever.

His phone went off and he smiled as he saw Billie's name on the ID. He didn't have much work to do and therefore he really missed her.

"Hey, babe. You looking forward to your ice cream?"  
>"I yelled at your mother."<br>"That's fine, honey. You can still get it, don't worry about it."  
>"I tried so hard to behave-"<p>

He was pretty sure she was crying, or at least sniffling, and he felt terrible. He hadn't meant for her to cry!

"Babe, listen. You can get your ice cream."  
>"I can?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"A big one?"<br>"Yeah. The biggest one you want."  
>"Okay. And can I get a foot rub? 'Cause my feet really hurt from trying on the shoes."<br>"Sure thing, babe."  
>"Thanks."<br>"You're welcome. I talked to my mother."  
>"About what?"<br>"You wanna walk down the isle with Ally instead of Mickey?"

She let out an excited squeal.

"Yes! Oh, honey, thank you! That's awesome."  
>"As awesome as the ice cream?"<br>"Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

He heard the sounds of a sink going on, and he wondered where exactly his wife was.

"Where are you?"

He heard her laugh.

"I'm in the bathroom, honey. I needed to pee for the past hour."  
>"You're okay, right?"<br>"Yeah. Don't worry. We even get to leave soon!"  
>"Oh, you found Jess a dress?"<p>

She giggled some more. and he started to get afraid. What had his sister done? What?

"No, she threw up all over the person helping her."  
>"What?"<br>"It's true! I know I should be sympathetic, I know, but still! It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen."

He sighed.

"Are you gonna stop by the office?"  
>"We can get ice cream now?"<br>"Yeah. I'm pretty much done for the day."  
>"Okay! Yeah, that sounds good."<br>"Is Stevie awake?"  
>"Yes. He's been kinda lazy today, though. It makes for a pleasant change."<br>"That's good."  
>"Okay, honey, I gotta go, I'll see you soon."<p>

Sure enough, he soon heard the sounds of Billie, Alison, and Jeanette walking down the hallway towards his office. He shut down his computer, happy they'd come by. He knew they'd had a long day. The door to his office flew open and his baby girl ran in, looking happy. She jumped on his lap.

"Hey, Ally. How was dress shopping?"  
>"'Kay! My dress is light pink! It's very pretty!"<br>"Did you like Mommy's dress?"  
>"Yeah! She looks beautiful in it! She said she sent you a picture!"<br>"She did. I think she looks beautiful too!"  
>"I know you do, Daddy. You're her husband. And husbands always think their wives are beautiful. Isn't that right?"<br>"Of course it is."  
>"Yay! I knew it was, Daddy! That's what I told that mean lady who doesn't like Mommy!"<br>"What mean lady?"

He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"I dunno. She's Cheese's sister."  
>"That wasn't nice of her."<br>"I know! But I told Mommy she looked very pretty and that she was the best mommy ever and that made her smile and she gave me a big hug!"  
>"You're a good girl, princess."<br>"It's true! She is the bestest!"  
>"I know she is. It probably meant a lot to her for you to say that though."<br>"Why?"  
>"'Cause you're her daughter."<br>"'Kay!"

Alison seemed content with that answer, and he was relieved. He didn't really want to have a chat with her about her mother's changing hormones in his office, after all. Maybe they would when they got home. Much to his relief, Billie and Jeanette walked in.

"Wher-"  
>"Sorry, honey. I needed to use the bathroom again."<br>"Everything's good, right?"  
>"Yeah. I just had a diet coke, that's all."<br>"Okay. Did everything go okay?"  
>"Yeah. It was boring, though. So boring. And I want my ice cream and my feet rubbed."<p>

He grinned. His pregnant wife was so completely adorable.

"I know you do. You want to get the ice cream first?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

***

The baby kicked again as she licked her ice cream cone, glad that Steven had taken them out for ice cream and hadn't batted an eye when she'd ordered a rather large one. She and Stevie wanted their chocolate chocolate chip ice cream, and they'd finally gotten it. She was just glad it wasn't as hot as it had been the past couple weeks, because she just needed a nice day to relax a bit. With her husband, daughter, and sister. And she was getting it. They'd gotten their ice creams and walked to the park, where they'd all sat on the benches.

"Mommy do you like your ice cream?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Good. I like mine too. It's strawberry!"  
>"I know, honey. Want to sit on me?"<br>"I won't disturb the baby?"  
>"No, honey. He's sleeping right now but it's fine. You can wake him up if you want to."<p>

Alison looked like she was considering the proposition.

"I'll sit on your lap but he doesn't have to wake up. He can sleep if he wants!"  
>"Okay. You can use my belly as a table, if you want."<br>"I can?"  
>"Yeah. I'll show you."<p>

She sat facing her, and she took the bowl of strawberry ice cream and sat it on her belly. She hoped Stevie wouldn't kick it off-that had happened once with Alison-but she supposed it really didn't matter. Her daughter's clothes had seen better days.

"What are you two doing, Bil?"  
>"Nothing, honey. Your niece is just using my belly as a table, that's all."<br>"It doesn't hurt?"  
>"Me? No. It feels nice and cool. Besides the baby's asleep."<br>"You trying to wake him up?"  
>"A little bit."<br>"Aww. I thought you weren't supposed to wake a sleeping baby?"

She smiled.

"You're not. But it doesn't really matter when they're not born yet. People wake Stevie up all the time."  
>"They do?"<br>"Yeah. Usually I'm fine with it. Especially 'cause Ally wants to feel her little brother, right?"

Alison nodded, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Yup! But I'm gonna let him sleep right now!"  
>"That's sweet of you."<br>"Daddy said he'll probably wake up soon anyways. He's getting your lemonade."  
>"He didn't have to."<br>"He said that you deserve to rest!"

She'd made one mention of wanting strawberry lemonade and her husband had gone to get her one? He really was the best. She took another bite of her ice cream, not wanting it to melt. Jeanette sat beside them on the bench, her ice cream long gone. She could see Steven approaching in the distance.

"Look, princess, Daddy's come back."  
>"Yay! Maybe he'll wake up Stevie!"<br>"You want me to?"  
>"No, that's okay."<br>"Honey, I will, if you want."  
>"No, Mommy, it's fine. I love him."<br>"I love him too. You sure?"  
>"Yeah. I don't want him to kick my ice cream off by mistake!"<br>"That's true. You wanna go swimming when we get home?"  
>"Uh-huh! In the pool!"<br>"Yes, we will, princess. Hey, babe. Thanks for the drink."

He handed it to her, sitting next to her sister.

"You're welcome. Sorry it took so long."  
>"It's alright. You didn't have to get it for me. I'm just glad you did."<br>"You're pregnant. It's hot out. I wasn't gonna make you get it yourself."  
>"Aw, thanks. I'd hug you but Ally's all cuddled up with me."<p>

She smoothed her daughter's hair, handing the bowl of ice cream to him. Apparently Alison was using her belly as a pillow. She didn't mind.

"You okay, sweetie?"  
>"I'm just tired like Stevie!"<br>"We have had a long day. Why don't you go have a quick nap. You can use my belly."  
>"'Kay."<p>

Soon enough, she was sound asleep. Ironically, the baby decided it was a good time to wake up. She smiled, rubbing her daughter's back with one hand and her abdomen with the other.

"Is he up?"  
>"Yeah. You can feel, just don't wake Alison."<br>"I won't. Don't worry."  
>"Okay, honey."<p>

Jeanette touched her belly and they felt him kick.

"Hey little guy. You're my nephew. I'm glad you're my nephew."  
>"Aw, I remember you talked to Ally like that a couple times."<br>"I did?"  
>"Yeah. When you came up for my wedding you did. I remember we were watching television at the Wakefields house and you didn't really believe I was pregnant so I showed you the picture of the ultrasound and you fell asleep with your head on my belly and I fell asleep too and I woke up and you were whispering to the baby."<br>"Oh, yeah. I remember."  
>"And you wished her a Merry Christmas when you woke me up Christmas morning."<br>"And she kicked at me."  
>"Yeah, see, honey, you did."<br>"I just wish things had been different."  
>"I know. I do too. But I think you'll be here for awhile, honey."<p>

And she was pretty sure they'd have more than two kids. She really wanted to have a big family.

"Are ya'll gonna have more kids?"

She and Steven exchanged a glance. She gave him a slight nod, and he answered.

"We'd like to. Not right away, but yeah."  
>"Aww, that's great! You're really good parents."<br>"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome! Wow, he's really active."<p>

She spoke.

"It's 'cause I had the ice cream, honey."  
>"That's cool!"<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Daddy, why is Auntie Jessica's wedding the day that little Stevie's due?"  
>"Because your grandmother has lost it."<br>"I already knew that. I just wanted to know why?"  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why Auntie Jessica's wedding is gonna be the same day as little Stevie's birthday!"  
>"Well, honey, first off, a due date isn't the day you're born. You were a week overdue."<br>"I was?"  
>"Yes. And second off, that's so your grandmother can secure the stupid grand ballroom she wants."<br>"Oh. Will Mommy be okay?"  
>"Yes. I promise."<br>"'Kay! I love you, Daddy!"  
>"In fact, that's why she'll walk down the isle with you instead of with the best man. So you can help make sure she's doing okay. That's gonna be your special job."<br>"'Kay!"  
>"You're gonna be my big girl very soon."<br>"In three months! I can't wait!"  
>"Yes. Your brother's due December 20th. He'll likely be here in time for Christmas."<br>"I know! Mommy told me!"  
>"We're gonna go get him some presents-okay?"<br>"'Kay! From me?"  
>"Yes. And Santa's gonna bring him some too."<br>"Santa..."  
>"Yeah. Santa's gonna come in three months too."<br>"I know! I know when Christmas is and when Stevie's due and when the wedding is!"  
>"Your mother is exactly six months pregnant today. It's the twentieth."<br>"Is there a party?"  
>"Oh, no, honey. There isn't. But I think she'll make brownies with Auntie Jeanette."<br>"Cool!"  
>"Do you have any more questions?"<br>"Not right now, Daddy!"  
>"Okay. You wanna go see your mother?"<br>"'Kay!"  
>"She's in our room. Come on, I'll bring you in."<p>

Steven picked up Alison and carried her from the couch to his master bedroom upstairs. After the morning's events (a successful doctor's appointment, a hysterical Jessica, various things of the like) he'd worked from home and insisted that she relax for a bit. She'd made him join her in the bubble bath, and he certainly hadn't minded, but she'd fallen asleep afterwards, and he'd tucked her into bed. She was his girl, his pregnant girl who was obviously feeling the effects of her third trimester, and he wanted her to be comfortable.

Fortunately, by the time he brought Alison in, she was paging through a magazine, and she seemed happy to see them.

"Hey, honey! Come sit by me and tell me how preschool was today!"  
>"'Kay, Mommy!"<p>

He put her down on the bed, settling on his wife's other side. She smiled at him, turning her attention towards their daughter when she started to talk.

"Today we read stories, and we played on the playground, and we had snacktime and then Daddy came to pick me up and then we came home and had lunch and then you woke up!"  
>"That sounds like fun."<br>"It was! Daddy said that you're exactly six months pregnant with little Stevie! That's so cool!"  
>"You think so? I think so too."<br>"Is he awake?"  
>"Yes, he is. Do you want to feel him?"<br>"Uh-huh!"

He smiled at them as she helped her feel the baby, grinning even wider when she lifted up her shirt to reveal her swelling abdomen.

"Can you feel that?"  
>"Yeah! He must be wide awake!"<br>"Yeah. He likes to kick when I'm sleeping. You did too, honey."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. All the time."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. All the time. Didn't she, honey?"

He nodded. She took his hand and laid it on her belly and the three of them felt the kicks and nudges together. He couldn't believe that she was six months pregnant already-time certainly had flown. He'd even begun doing their son's bedroom-with the green rug his big sister had picked out all by herself.

"You did, princess. I used to come home after work and school to find your mother asleep on the couch, hands on her belly, and you'd be kicking away inside of her. I used to lay there and feel you-sometimes you'd kick for almost an hour before she woke up. I loved it."  
>"You did?"<br>"Yeah. You were my little princess. My soccer star."  
>"I wanna play soccer!"<br>"You do? Maybe in the spring, okay?"  
>"'Kay! Wow, he's kicking hard!"<p>

He'd felt it too.

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Don't worry about it, sweetie."

He knew she'd directed that mostly to Ally, but he sighed with relief.

"Aww, Stevie, are you saying hi?"

They all felt him kick in response and she smiled widely.

"He kicked to me! He did!"  
>"Aw, honey. Does that make you happy?"<br>"Yes. I know he kicked to you the other day and I was kinda jealous. Sorry, Mommy."  
>"It's okay. He's your brother. He knows who you are."<br>"I know. I love him."  
>"I know you do."<p>

They snuggled closer together, and he noticed that Alison looked a bit tired. He leaned over to ruffle her hair. She was still his little princess.

"I love you sooooooo much, little Stevie! I do I do I do!"

"Billie? Can I ask you something?"  
>"Of course, sweetie."<br>"How do you know when you're having the baby?"  
>"Trust me, you know."<br>"Yeah, I know that you know but how?"  
>"You want me to tell you how labor is? In minute detail? Jessica, you were there when I was giving birth to your niece! How do you not remember?"<br>"I remember you reading me that boring book-"  
>"Elizabeth's diary!"<br>"-and then I remember Mom and Dad and everyone looking at you and not me and I was turning cartwheels like a big girl and you were just standing there and you'd spilled some water!"  
>"My waters had broken!"<br>"And then I remembered Steven helped me hold my niece!"  
>"After you annoyed me throughout the next fourteen hours!"<br>"Why won't you just tell me?"  
>"Fine. You want me to tell you how labor starts? You want me to give you an overview of labor from start to finish? I will."<p>

Billie was honestly torn-Jessica's constant questions about pregnancy and labor were obnoxious-but she was glad her sister-in-law wanted to know about the changes her body was going through. She didn't really want to explain labor to her, but she figured it would probably be for the best. She didn't quite trust her other options would do a decent job. She let out a sigh, laying her hand on her swollen abdomen. She couldn't wait to have her son in her arms, she really couldn't. She could already feel the changes that came during the third trimester starting-the tiredness, the milk coming in, the continuing weight gain, but she didn't really mind. She loved that they'd created another little life.

"You will? Really?"  
>"Yeah. Come in. We'll have some strawberry lemonade and talk, I guess."<br>"Thanks! Sorry Mom's being a bitch."  
>"About what?"<br>"The wedding. You know how she gets."  
>"I know. Honey, it's fine. I'm looking forward to being your matron of honor."<br>"You are?"  
>"Yeah. I'm glad you asked me to be it. Do I wish the wedding wasn't on my due date? Of course-but I rather like the thought of being a matron of honor nonetheless."<br>"Is the baby kicking already?"  
>"Yeah. Since about four months."<br>"I haven't felt anything yet."  
>"Oh, honey, I wouldn't worry. How far along are you?"<br>"The doctor said I was about 14 weeks."  
>"Don't worry. He or she's probably moving around-you just can't feel it yet. It's okay. That's common with first pregnancies."<br>"Okay."  
>"Do you want to feel him?"<p>

Her sister-in-law brightened slightly-the poor thing was as pale as she'd been during labor-and she nodded.

"Can I?"  
>"Of course. Come here. He's kicking."<p>

She laid her hand on her abdomen and her Stevie kicked, hard, as he was prone to doing now that he was a bit larger.

"Doesn't that hurt?"  
>"No, not yet. I've come to expect it."<br>"The doctor prescribed me medication."

She had a feeling that the question about labor had just been to see if she'd be willing to discuss pregnancy in general, and she rubbed her belly, taking a sip of her drink.

"For your nausea?"  
>"Yeah. But Tracy said I didn't need to take it. That it was all in my head. What do you think?"<br>"Tracy has never given birth. She doesn't know what being pregnant feels like. If the doctor prescribed it to you, you should take it. You want the baby to be healthy."  
>"That's what I told her!"<br>"Honey, listen. I took medication for a couple months when I was pregnant with Ally. And she's fine. There's nothing wrong with needing to take a pill if your doctor wants you to."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Of course. Come here. You look like you need a hug."

She walked over to Jessica and hugged her, pulling her close. She felt her start to cry and she simply rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. She knew that too much stress wasn't good for her or the baby. She could not believe Tracy Brezinski! Her own future sister-in-law was the miserable pregnant lady and she was still being rude! She had her issues with Jessica but she didn't want her to be miserable! She knew what it was like to have terrible pregnancy nausea-she didn't want her to have to go through that too!

"What else made the nausea feel better?"  
>"Well, pudding did-I had a lot of chocolate pudding 'cause it was easy for me to keep down. Crackers-not saltines, but goldfish. Ginger ale did-as did mints. And ice chips. They helped a lot too. But your brother was the biggest help of all."<p>

Jessica stared tearfully at her, before sinking back against her.

"How?"  
>"He made me go to the doctor and get checked out and they told me that I didn't have to be miserable."<br>"Do you think I should take the pills?"  
>"I do. But ultimately it's your decision."<br>"I trust you."  
>"Do you have them with you?"<br>"Uh-huh. I just got them today."  
>"I'll get you some goldfish and a glass of ginger ale to take them with, okay?"<br>"Okay. Thanks, Billie. I'm glad you're my sister-in-law."  
>"Me too, honey. Now go sit down and I'll be back in a minute."<p>

She went off to get the goldfish from the pantry, stroking her belly as she went. The baby was enjoying himself in there, she could tell, and he wouldn't stop squirming. He was even more active than Alison had been! She was actually struck with how similar-and yet different-her pregnancies had been. She hoped that she wouldn't be quite as overdue with Stevie as she'd been with Ally! She set the crackers and can of ginger ale down in front of Jessica and she watched her take her medication.

"Now eat the crackers. You need to eat something, honey."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Come on, Jess. Time to wake up. You have to go home."  
>"I don't wanna..."<br>"I know you don't but really Mom and Marianna need your help with the new baby."  
>"What new baby?"<br>"Elizabeth's."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Elizabeth had another baby. Another girl. And Mom and Marianna are raising it. And it's going rather poorly."

Steven sat on his couch beside his baby sister, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Liz was pregnant?"  
>"Yes. Now, come on. Do you feel up for dinner?"<br>"With you?"  
>"Yes, with me, Billie, Alison, and Jeanette. Billie's made pasta with meat sauce and garlic bread."<br>"I'll have the bread and the pasta but not the sauce."  
>"Okay. Billie told me you and her had a nice chat?"<br>"I guess. She made me take my stupid medication even though Tracy told me not to."  
>"I know. She told me. But you need to. Don't you want the baby to be healthy?"<br>"Yeah but Tracy said that I should have an "all natural" pregnancy. 'Cause that's what's safest."  
>"Listen to me. My wife has been pregnant before. You know what-I'm not sure the doctors at SVU were the best in their fields, I'm really not, but they did their best to make sure that she was healthy throughout her pregnancy. And that included making sure her nausea was taken care of. She went to Tracy's clinic-they treated her like shit, Jess. They didn't even give her a damn ultrasound to make sure everything was okay-you remember how miserable she was! So don't fucking talk to me about what Tracy says."<br>"She's-"  
>"I mean it, Jess. You don't want to have medications, fine, but remember that all natural means no epidural. Okay?"<br>"What?"  
>"You want a natural birth? Fine. But I can tell you that Billie's contractions were so painful once her water broke and we drove to Fowler Memorial that she begged for relief."<br>"It won't be like that with me!"  
>"You know what, that's what she thought too. She thought she'd be able handle them. And she did okay-but she'd have never been able to do it without anything. But, fine, you want to trust Tracy? Go ahead."<p>

His sister looked confused, and a bit hurt, but he really didn't care. Somebody needed to give her the truth, they really did, and it wasn't fair for his wife to do it. Nor did he want his mother trying-you'd think Jessica would listen to someone who'd had twins, but he personally doubted it.

"You're supposed to get an ultrasound?"  
>"Yes, Jessica, yes! You mean you haven't yet?"<p>

He wasn't truly surprised, but he was still shocked.

"Tracy told me not to!"  
>"Tracy is a shit therapist! Why the fuck wouldn't you want an ultrasound? Do you even know how damn amazing it is to see the baby that you helped make on the screen moving about?"<br>"You really don't think I should listen to her?"  
>"No, I don't. I really don't. But it's your decision. It's your body, your baby, and I'm just your older brother. I can't make decisions for you."<br>"You used to."  
>"Yeah, I know. But you're a big girl, Jessica. I can't decide what you should do with your body."<br>"The medication helped."  
>"There you go."<br>"Can I see a picture from one of Billie's ultrasounds?"

He paused, thinking. He didn't know how Billie would feel about that. He shrugged, running his hands through his hair.

"You can ask at dinner, okay?"  
>"Okay. I think you're right, big brother."<br>"About?"  
>"Everything."<p>

She gave him a hug. He simply sighed.

"Come on, they're waiting for us."  
>"Okay."<p>

Steven walked downstairs, Jessica behind him, and his wife met him at the bottom and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms. She was just so beautiful to him.

"Dinner's done. I was gonna send Ally to get you two. Stevie's awake."  
>"He is?"<p>

He finished walking down the stairs and pulled her tightly against him, and she moved closer still. Her belly moved, slightly, and he moved his hand to cover it. That was their son, likely protesting the fact that they weren't eating yet.

"He wants to eat. Come on."

He dutifully followed her into the dining room, sitting down next to Alison. Jessica sat next to Jeanette, and he shot her a small smile. He wasn't that upset with her-he knew that pregnancy was tough-and he wanted her to know that. Billie sat beside him.

"Jessica was wondering if she could look at the baby's ultrasound."  
>"Sure. After we eat though, okay, sweetie?"<p>

His sister nodded, attempting to eat her dinner. His attention as quickly diverted by Alison.

"Daddy, little Stevie was doing somersaults earlier! Me, Mommy, and Auntie Jeanette went in the pool while Auntie Jessica was asleep and you were at work! I got to feel it-it was sooooo cool!"  
>"You did? That's exciting, princess."<br>"Uh-huh! Mommy said we might go swimming again if you wanna feel it! She says that he likes to do flips when he's in the water."

Something Steven knew firsthand due to the fact that he'd felt the baby do that several times that he and Billie were in the bath together. But he knew his daughter didn't know that and he wanted to keep it that way. He gave her hair a ruffle.

"Do you like your dinner?"  
>"Uh-huh! It tastes yummy!"<br>"I think so too."  
>"Why is Auntie Jessica here?"<br>"She needed to talk to your mother."  
>"Oh, okay. Mommy's the best matron of honor ever!"<p>

He chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetie."  
>"Mommy, I'm done. Can I sit on your lap and play with little Stevie again?"<p>

Play with little Stevie? How the hell did their daughter manage to do that?

"Of course. Just remember to feel my belly gently, like I showed you."  
>"I will! I love him and you! I don't want to hurt you."<br>"I know, princess. I know."

He watched them get situated, noticing that Jessica was watching too. He smiled at her, and she managed a smile back.

"You happy you're gonna be a big sister, Alison?"  
>"Uh-huh! He's gonna be the best before Christmas present ever! Mommy and Daddy tell me that he knows I'm his big sissy and that he already loves me!"<br>"That's great. You excited for your new cousin, too?"  
>"Uh-huh! Mommy said that that's why grandma Alice is making you get married to Cheese! She said that your baby is due a few months after Stevie!"<br>"It is."  
>"Is it a boy or a girl?"<br>"I don't know yet. How do you find out?"  
>"Mommy had a doctor's appointment and the midwife showed us the baby on the movie-thing and she told us he was gonna be a boy! It was cool we got to hear his heartbeat and see him moving around in Mommy's belly-he was smaller back then, though."<br>"You seem very excited."  
>"I am! He's gonna need lots of help and I'm gonna help Mommy and Daddy with him!"<br>"That's sweet. He's very lucky he's got such a good big sister."  
>"Thank you!"<p>

He grinned again, watching their daughter kiss her abdomen excitedly, and he could tell by her giggles the baby was kicking back. He assumed that that was her way of playing with the baby-covering Billie's belly with kisses and snuggles and giving her belly hugs. He kissed his wife before finishing his pasta. He leaned over again to whisper in her ear.

"She's not bothering you, is she?"  
>"No, honey. It's fine."<br>"Good."  
>"Ally, I think he's moving around a bit. Can you feel him?"<p>

She responded.

"Yes, Mommy!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing?"  
>"We're going to take my belly shots."<br>"What?"  
>"You know, pictures of my belly. You've seen yours."<br>"Can I be in one?"  
>"Well, sure, honey. You wanna?"<br>"Uh-huh! I wanna be in a picture with you and little Stevie!"  
>"Well, honey, you've been in a bunch of pictures with me and little Stevie-you know what? Of course you can."<br>"Yay! Do I have to wear my bathing suit too?"  
>"No, sweetie. I'm only wearing mine 'cause your daddy wants to get some nice pictures of my bare belly, that's all. You look fine."<br>"'Kay! Mommy?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You're getting really big! How big is Stevie?"  
>"He's still got a lot more growing to do, princess. It's still September, after all."<br>"He's due December 20th! Daddy said!"  
>"I know. And as my due date gets closer we get to have a couple more ultrasounds, okay, sweetie? And I scheduled one of my appointments for after you and Jeanette are done with school so you two can get to see him again."<br>"Really? Thanks Mommy! You're the best!"

Billie grinned as Alison buried her face against her abdomen and Steven took the picture. She hadn't been planning on inviting her to join them, she did still feel sort of exposed with her belly completely visible, but she was really glad she had. The baby seemed to be, too, as he was happily kicking away. Stevie seemed to love his big sister. And his mother. And his father. And his Aunt Jeanette. But there did seem to be something special between her two children. Something that had been there at least since they'd felt the baby move. And that made her so happy.

"Ally, do you want to take a couple pictures?"  
>"Of you and Mommy?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Sure, Daddy! I won't break your camera, I promise. Bye for now, baby brother."<p>

She smiled at her as she pulled away, and she felt Steven wrap his arms around her. Ally held the camera, looking confused.

"Honey, just point it at us and hit the big button."  
>"'Kay, Mommy!"<p>

She got the hand of it pretty quickly, and she seemed very proud of herself when their photo session was done. She gave her a bear hug, squeezing her belly, and that sent the baby into a frenzy of activity. She pulled away, confused, and she got on her level, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"You just surprised your brother, sweetie."  
>"I didn't mean to hurt him!"<br>"Oh, honey, you didn't! You were just giving him a hug!"  
>"I didn't hurt him?"<br>"No, honey. Come here."

She took her hand and laid it on her abdomen, where the baby eagerly kicked at it.

"He's not mad at me?"  
>"No, honey. He was probably just surprised."<br>"I'm glad you're okay, Stevie. I am! I love you."

She was glad that she was glad, she really was, but she was a bit uncomfortable in her current position.

"How about we go cuddle on my bed?"  
>"'Kay, Mommy!"<br>"Then when Daddy finishes up what he's doing with the photos he'll come get us, okay?"  
>"'Kay!"<p>

Alison climbed on the bed and she followed, not even caring that she was still wearing her bikini. She rubbed her abdomen-Stevie had this habit of constantly moving which was occasionally a bit annoying-settling in beside her daughter.

"You're right, princess. I am getting big."  
>"I think you're beautiful!"<br>"Thank you, sweetie. Do you want to help me out?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Okay. See that tube of cocoa butter on my nightstand? Do you want to get it and rub it all over my belly for me?"  
>"What's it do?"<br>"Stops me from getting stretch marks. Or a lot of them, anyways. Besides, the baby likes when people massage my belly with it."  
>"'Kay! It's chilly, Mommy!"<br>"I know. Now make sure you get it all over my whole belly, okay?"  
>"Uh-huh!"<br>"Thank you for helping me."  
>"You're welcome."<p>

She felt her rub the cream all over her belly and she felt the baby kick in response and she smiled happily. It was moments like this that made it all worth it-no matter how poorly she felt at times-seeing her daughter interact with her son was the best thing in the world.

"Hey, babe. Hey, Ally."  
>"Daddy you gotta say hi to the baby!"<br>"Sorry, princess. I was gonna after I gave you and your mother kisses."  
>"'Kay! I was helpful to Mommy like I said I'd be!"<br>"I knew you would be."

Steven got into bed beside her, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You look beautiful, babe. Can I touch?"  
>"Yeah, go ahead. The cream is dry now."<br>"Hey, little guy. I missed you. I was just downstairs putting the pictures we took on the computer but I'm back now."

She smiled as he decided to kiss her belly instead. Little Stevie approved of the decision, kicking as his lips met her belly-hard. She couldn't help but giggle.

"You okay, honey?"  
>"Yeah. He's a strong baby."<br>"Just like his daddy."  
>"Yeah. Hey, pretty girl. Thanks for asking if you could be in the pictures. They came out really well."<p>

Alison had sat on his lap and she looked excited.

"They did?"  
>"Yeah. They did."<br>"Can I see them?"  
>"Later, honey. I'm gonna get some of them developed tomorrow, okay?"<br>"'Kay!"

***

"Huh? What was that?"

Steven Wakefield found himself suddenly awakened by a sudden, intense, kick against his back from his unborn son. He rolled over, actually glad to be awake, and he gave his alarm clock a friendly pat. Like clockwork, every day, the baby kicked to wake him up. It was almost a tradition. And every day he was stunned to be awoken by him. That was also a tradition. He leaned over and gave Billie a kiss on the cheek, trying to gently wake her. He didn't understand how she could sleep through all the movement, but she did. He supposed it was a skill all expectant mothers had.

"Hey, Steven. Did he wake you up again?"  
>"Yeah. I like it, though. He's my alarm clock."<br>"He's being a smartass. Is Ally up?"  
>"I dunno. He just kicked me. I haven't even been out of bed yet."<p>

She smiled at him.

"Well, lucky you. I have to pee. Again. I'll be back."

He couldn't believe she was six-and-a-half months pregnant already. It was so amazing to him. However, he could believe that she needed to use the bathroom. She'd had the exact thing happen to her once she'd reached six-and-a-half months with Ally, too.

"Wait."  
>"Honey, what? I really have to go to the bathroom."<p>

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her abdomen.

"I wanted to say good morning to our Steven. You can go to the bathroom now."  
>"Thank you."<p>

He watched her walk into their master bathroom, wondering if they'd have enough time for a shower together that morning. He really wanted to shower with her-her belly had done some more growing and he wanted to see it up close and personal. She finished up, sitting on the edge of their bed. He moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

"You wanna take a shower together?"  
>"Now? What time is it?"<br>"It's early enough."  
>"Well, okay. That sounds like fun."<p>

He watched her undress, which consisted of taking off the shorts and tank top she'd slept in, and he slipped off his boxers, actually stunned she'd agreed. He gave her a hug, getting more than slightly turned on, and she gave him a kiss.

"Sorry-"  
>"Don't be. You're turned on by me. It makes me feel sexy."<br>"You are sexy. Come on, let's get in the shower before I accidentally stain the rug."  
>"Steve!"<br>"What?"  
>"Well, you might be right. Come on, let's get in the shower. Maybe I'll even get your growing Steven Jr. sorted for you."<p>

She pressed herself closely against him-oh, yes, he wanted that. He really really wanted that. He really really really wanted that.

She took him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom, where she'd already turned on the water. He was more than slightly turned on and confused.

"Wh-"  
>"I wanted to shower together too. But I wanted you to ask me first. The water's nice and hot, just like the two of us."<p>

He followed her into the shower and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter her. He was surprised that she was having sex with him in the morning, knowing that Alison and Jeanette would soon be awake, but the pleasurable sighs she was letting out told him she didn't care. He pressed a trail of kisses down her neck, paying special attention to her breasts, and she let out a series of quiet, pleasured moans. He really didn't need much encouragement to climax, and they came together, only five minutes after they started. He gave her another kiss as she sank against him.

"That was great, babe."  
>"You think so?"<br>"Yeah. Thanks for that quickie. We've gotta do this more often."  
>"No, thank you. You make me feel sexy."<br>"You are sexy."

He caressed her sides, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks. We should probably get clean, shouldn't we?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

He scrubbed himself as she washed her hair, unabashedly admiring her body. She handed him a washcloth and her body wash, looking at him shyly.

"Can you wash my belly?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Thanks. It's getting a bit awkward for me to do it."  
>"Turn around."<p>

She did, and he held her with one arm, using his other hand to gently wash her swelling belly. He was amazed at how perfect she looked.

"He's kicking, you can feel it, right?"

He stopped rubbing her abdomen with the washcloth and pressed his hand to her belly. Indeed, their son was kicking.

"Yeah. It's awesome, babe."  
>"I think so too. You ready to get out?"<br>"Do we have to?"  
>"Yes! I have to get Ally ready for school and you have to get ready for work."<br>"Fine."

She shut off the shower and he helped her out, not wanting her to slip and fall. She clutched his hand, giggling, and he grinned. He wrapped a towel around his waist and she slipped on her bathrobe, which was silk and he could clearly see the baby moving through. He laid his hands on her abdomen and continued to speak.

"Do you want anything special for breakfast?"  
>"Yes! Bacon and scrambled eggs with chocolate milk. Will you make it for me?"<br>"Of course."

He got dressed quickly and went to wake Alison, who was thankfully still sound asleep.

"Ally? It's time to get up. Why don't you get dressed and then we'll go downstairs and make your mommy a special breakfast."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Well, she wants bacon and scrambled eggs. And chocolate milk. Sound good?"  
>"Uh-huh! Did you wake little Stevie up?"<br>"Well, he's very much awake. But he was awake when I got up."

She grinned widely.

"I wanna feel him!"  
>"Well, your mother's getting dressed right now. You can feel him when she comes down for breakfast. Do you need any help?"<br>"No, Daddy!"  
>"Okay."<br>"Daddy?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Is labor gonna hurt Mommy?"  
>"It probably will."<br>"Is Mommy gonna say bad words?"  
>"She might."<br>"When's Mommy gonna have the baby?"

She'd gotten dressed and sat on his lap.

"Well, probably around her due date. She'll probably be a couple weeks overdue, though."  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cause that's what the midwives think will happen, princess. You were late, too."  
>"I know! Mommy told me!"<br>"It was an exciting day."  
>"'Cause you got to meet me!"<br>"Yes. Exactly. And when your brother's born it will be exciting too because we'll get to meet him."  
>"I can't wait!"<p> 


End file.
